PARKER WILSON
by jaceyrose18
Summary: balaanon putli ug waly pagkabalhin daw sama sa bulawan dili mulobad katahum palandungon ang gugmang maluntaron busa gisimba ko Ikaw gihalaran sa kanunay ...


Summary:

((Have you ever wanted a Spideypool swimfic? Well, I'm here to deliver.))

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait." Wade waved his hands frantically in front of him, completely derailing Peter's train of thought. "Your Coach's name is Fury?"

"He lives up to it, too." Peter said in all seriousness.

Wade groaned and scrubbed his face. "I'm not gonna make it through that meeting with a straight face."

"I'm sure it can't be worse than when Tony got him a sports bottle that said 'Fury is the voice of patience.'"

Wade cackled. "What did he do?"

Peter shrugged. "He uses it."

Notes:

Rating will probably change later.

Chapter 1

You don't have to read these notes I guess, but you probably should. All external links on this page are technically sfw, but may include lots of man muscle.

Someone asked me for a swimming fic. Now, I agree that Wade and Peter have perfect swimmers bodies. However, I know jack about competitive swimming. My knowledge base is from a VHS tape as a kid on how to swim, my love of swimming as a child and my love of lazy rivers as an adult, google searches, and watching both seasons of Free!

I get why I was asked to do this - there probably isn't a single other Spideypool swimming fic out there. I didn't really think I'd write this since I have no idea what I'd even do with it. But it just kinda started coming to me and I had ideas so I went with it and this happened. Peter's and Wade's personalities in this fic are a doozy and I apologize for that up front. This is just how it ended up working out in my head, guys.

BUT it is significant to note that Peter and Wade will be characterized FAR DIFFERENT than they appear in canon or in any way I've written them previously. I don't know what happened. I really don't. They're so weird in this fic. . Don't get me wrong, I kinda like it. But it's still weird.

So, to start this, you're gonna need some upfront information. Let's go over a few things.

1) I couldn't find the process for how to compete in nationals at a college level so I made it up. Feel free to correct me on that, but at this point in the story I probably won't be able to change it. So this is how it works in my story:

Each college swim team competes in skirmishes with other colleges. They can then submit their recorded times to the state board who will invite the top teams to competition. Whoever wins the state is allowed to represent their state at nationals.

2) UTA is in reference to University of Texas in Austin. This is a well known school for their men's swim team and usually place pretty high. The states to beat in swim are typically Texas, Florida, and California.

3) An olympic sized swimming pool is 50 meters long. Usually schools and rec centers have olympic sized pools. This is significant because it easily determines the number of laps in a race.

Swim races are usually 100 meter, 200 meter, 400 meter, and relay. Relay is 100 meter per person, four people, all doing different styles. The relay that I'm used to goes in this order: Backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and freestyle. Freestyles means you can do any form, but usually people do forward crawl because it's the fastest.

Touch pads: At the end of one side of a swim lane is a large gel pad that records the time of the swimmer when it's touched.

Swim times are recorded to a hundredth of a second. In big competitions, the difference between first and second place can easily be 0.13 seconds or less.

Typical swimwear for competition or professionals in general that you might see in this story include jammers, speedos, and full body suits. They also wear caps to cover their hair and goggles.

I have no earthly idea why I started using the phrase "changing room" instead of "locker room" but it happened and I'm too lazy to go through the whole thing and switch the words out. Sorry for the weird phrasing.

4) Sign language doesn't work how I'm writing it. It's actually very simplistic in sentence structure. I'm just writing what works best for the story and not necessarily anything literal. More info here.

5) Be aware that full body burns (especially third degree burns) can land you in a hospital for a year or so because your body can literally go into shock at any point. Other than that knowledge, I'm not a doctor and my story is totally inaccurate fiction in the medical consequences of burns. Yepyep.

Chapter 2

Peter Parker had always loved swimming. Whenever he was in the water, closed his eyes, and kicked off the wall, it felt like he was flying. All of his cares and worries fell away, leaving just him soaring through the currents focused only on the movement of his muscles and his gasps for breath. It was an amazing feeling that he much needed in his life.

His high school swim team was more of a club that met up at the local rec center. Despite swimming being an athletic sport, Peter wasn't seen as a jock. He was seen strictly as a nerd and was bullied for it as expected. It wasn't Peter's brains that got him bullied, really. It was his lack of social grace.

Despite that, he did manage to land himself a girlfriend. One Gwen Stacy, the only person in high school whose mind could keep up with Peter's. When Peter chose a college with a swim team that would allow him on it despite his lack of high school competitions, he jumped at the chance. Gwen however chose a school to continue her high level of education. They broke up, but they remained good friends.

Joining an actual swim team had made Peter extremely nervous, but everyone on the team had been friendly. He felt like a different person entirely there. The manager of the team, Mary Jane, had quickly become friends with Peter and helped smooth over any of Peter's awkward conversations. The whole thing was like a dream come true. In fact, he didn't even mind how mean the coach was.

"I've only got one eye and I can tell you're slacking, Banner!" Coach Fury bellowed.

Across the pool, Peter caught Clint's eye who signed to him, ~I'm deaf and I could hear that.~ Peter tried his best to contain his laughter since Coach Fury was standing close to him.

"Rogers!" Fury snapped as Steve's head broke the water at the end of his lap. "What kind of team are you creating here? Was I mistaken in making you Captain?"

"Sorry, sir!" Steve immediately responded.

"Kiss ass." Tony muttered behind Peter.

"Stark!" Coach Fury turned eyes on the playboy of the group. "Unlike Barton, I am not deaf."

"And unlike Steve, I am not a pushover." Tony walked over and propped his hands on his hips, squaring off with Coach Fury. "What's it matter if Bruce can't keep up on the singles? That's his own problem."

"Tony…" Peter mumbled. Bruce was trying. In fact, he was trying a little too hard which was causing the man to be constantly exhausted.

"Your butterfly is shit, Stark. Even Banner is faster than you and we need him for the relay."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Who the hell cares about the relay?"

"It's a good team building skill." Steve pointed out as he lifted himself from the water.

If Tony could roll his eyes harder, he would have. "What are you, a corporate manager?"

Walking up to square off with Tony, Steve put on his best leadership face. "If it wasn't for your dad, you'd be off this team. Why do you even want to swim if you complain about everything constantly?"

Tony shrugged. "My dad paid for this whole section of the school. May as well make good use of it."

Coach Fury smacked both of them with a his clipboard. "Ten laps! The both of you! Now!"

Still glaring at each other, they both followed instructions. It was obvious they were racing each other the minute they dove into the water. "Banner! Let Barton watch your form and do whatever he tells you to fix it."

Bruce didn't reply, but swam over to where Clint was standing by the pool and they started signing to each other. Mary Jane was handling the freshmen on the other end of the pool. Coach Fury waved Peter over once everyone was occupied.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are our chances?" Coach Fury asked quietly.

"We might win a few local skirmishes, but we won't take the state in order to qualify for nationals."

Fury sighed and tapped his pen on his clipboard. "You haven't been honest about that with the others, have you? Like Banner?"

"No, sir! Mary Jane said it would make them disappointed and that usually makes people perform worse." Fury grunted in affirmation and Peter kept going. "Bruce is practicing too long by himself. I told him to stop before he injured himself, but he won't listen to me."

"Then we're in even bigger trouble if he hurts himself." Fury seemed to debate something for a long time before he asked, "You know who Wade Wilson is?"

Peter's eyes grew wide. "He had a full scholarship to UTA. They were looking at him for Olympic level."

"Yeah, 'til he dropped off the face of the planet for two years. And guess where he just popped up?"

"Where?"

"Here."

"What?!"

"I saw the name and was convinced it was just a coincidence. Maybe it still is, but a lot of things line up. Can you gather information on him? If it really is him and if he's still capable of swimming? If he is, we need him or else we don't have a shot in hell." Fury handed over a scrap of paper with a Biology class number and time. "I didn't give you that. It's a breach of student privacy."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep me posted." When Peter nodded, Coach Fury turned back to the pool. "Rogers! Stark! You two are still pissing me the hell off! Ten more laps and your form better be fucking textbook worthy!"

Peter snuck into the the Biology class and sat in the back. It was a large lecture hall and an extra student was barely noticed. When the professor took attendance Peter's eyes snapped over to the man who answered to Wade Wilson. He was broad shouldered and covered in an oversized hoodie with the hood pulled up around his face. He even had gloves on and Peter frowned at that in puzzlement. Maybe Wade rode a motorcycle?

Throughout the class, Peter observed many things. Wade was bad at taking notes, but he wrote furiously, trying to catch every last bit of information, but unable to determine what the important information was. He also cracked a lot of jokes to the people around him, yet at the same time acted shy, never once revealing much of his face. It was as if he were the class clown with social anxiety. The juxtaposition of that baffled Peter.

When the class let out, Wade lingered and so did Peter. When most everyone had left, Wade stood up and headed for the door with his head down. The man walked very fast and Peter had to scramble after him to keep up. Afraid of losing his target in the halls, Peter panicked and called out Wade's name.

The person in question froze and Peter stumbled to a stop in the hallway. Wade turned around and gave Peter a curious look. "Yeah?"

"I'm Peter Parker." He blurted. He was really bad introductions.

"Uh… Okay." Wade just blinked at Peter, a little owl eyed.

"Where did you attend school previously?" Peter scolded himself for being a terrible spy.

Wade's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm not the person you're looking for. Go away."

"Oh." Peter blinked. "That means you are but you don't want to talk about swimming."

Wade seemed completely stunned by that. "Wait… What?"

"Because people who aren't that person react in a different way. Only the actual person responds with hostility to questioning. It would have been easier to hide if you had changed your name, though."

"Are you on the school newspaper or something?"

"No. I'm on the swim team."

"Oh, great." Wade deadpanned. "Even better."

"Sarcasm." Peter muttered to himself before plowing on. "Were you injured?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Um, no? There aren't a lot of details as to why you quit."

Wade's eyes darted around the halls, noting that they were mostly empty. He ripped the hood off of his head to expose more of his warped skin. "You get it now?"

"...No."

"What?"

"You have less hair. That makes for less water resistance."

"...What?!"

"There's a formula."

"Do you have Asperger's?"

Peter frowned in annoyance. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I was tested."

"Of course you were." Wade sighed and pulled his hood back up. "I was in the hospital for a year."

"So you're out of practice? But why did you change schools? If you healed, then couldn't you return to your school?"

"No. I lost my scholarship."

"That's not fair. Just because you were out of practice?"

"No. Because I quit the swim team."

"Why?"

Wade sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because I don't look like this just on my face."

"But that means even less water resistance." At Wade's incredulous look, Peter defended, "The formula-"

"It's not about the hair!"

"So you're not healed?"

"Look. Obviously you don't get it, but most people care about how they look and I'm not slapping on a speedo in front of a stadium full of people when I look like the bastard son of Odo and a shar pei."

"You watch Star Trek?"

Stunned at such a response, Wade couldn't answer immediately. After his brain started up again he tried a different approach. "Besides, I got into UTA on an athletic scholarship, not academics. I'm struggling enough as it is and need to focus on that."

"Oh, that's not your fault. Being out of education for two years can set anyone back. It's hard to get back into the habits once you've forgotten them. Especially if trauma of injury has made you forget the little things you learned in high school that will allow your current classes to make more sense."

"Uh… Yeah. That."

"You're taking notes wrong, too."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Observing. Look, we hold a study group in the library so we can help each other out on subjects were not as good at since one of us is bound to be better at it. Right now, nobody is having as much trouble so it's an excuse for doing homework, which means I have time to tutor if you need it."

"What about your own homework?"

"I finish most of it in class."

"What's your major?"

"I'm doubling in Biochemistry and Electrical Engineering."

"Of course you are."

"So do you want to come to the study group?"

"On the ultimatum that I have to join the swim team?" Wade scowled.

Peter tilted his head in confusion. "No. I just asked because you seemed worried about your classes."

Wade blinked in surprise. "You're a really honest kid."

"I've been told that isn't always a good thing. Also, I am not a kid."

A grin slowly spread on Wade's face. "Sure, sure. So what time do you guys get together?" Wade pulled out his phone and typed in the information. "What's your number?"

Peter easily gave it out and pulled his phone out of his pocket when Wade called it. "You gave me your number." He stated in mild confusion. Nobody gave their number out that easily to Peter, especially when they seemed as mad as Wade had through that entire conversation.

"Feel free to text me anytime, Baby Boy."

Peter frowned at the nickname but Wade just chuckled. "I'll see you in the library." With a wave over his shoulder Wade left, leaving a confused Peter staring after him.

Though Peter had a terrible time with social interactions, this didn't apply to kids. In the evenings Peter worked at rec centers all over the city in order to teach swim classes to kids. Even the infant self-rescue classes to teach babies how to flip over and float in case they fell into the water. Peter loved his job immensely, despite how little it paid.

Currently, he was teaching a beginners class for the 4-7 year olds. He had a new six year old student named Ellie who was the most determined kid Peter had ever seen. Her stubborn focus in order to to master the lessons made her look far more mature than her age and Peter started to refer to it as her "game face" which seemed to delight her.

"Ellie, floating on your back is about relaxing. You can't force it to happen." Peter chided as he gently pushed on her low back in order to keep her body above water.

As Ellie seemed to tense up more in concentration, one of the kids next to Peter started flailing around in what he referred to as the "splash float." Sometimes swim class just ended up child wrangling, which the parents seemed more than happy to have Peter deal with for the hour they paid him to.

After class, Peter stayed with the group of kids by the pool to make sure everyone got picked up. Ellie came out of the changing rooms in street clothes and stood by Peter with a pout.

"Is your grandma coming to pick you up?" Peter asked her.

"No, she just dropped me off. My daddy is supposed to pick me up. He lives with us now!" She seemed so excited before she dropped back into a pout. "My daddy is a good swimmer and I wanted to get better really fast like him."

Peter grinned. "People have to work really hard to become good swimmers. I'm sure your daddy worked for years to get good at it."

"Years?" Ellie lamented. "Do you know how old I'll be by then?" She dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling dramatically. "Ugh! I'll never get good at this!"

Stifling a chuckle, Peter tried a different approach. "Well, if you have swimmer genes, I'm sure you'll get better at it faster."

"Really?" Ellie looked back at Peter in excitement.

"Yeah, but only if you learn to relax in the water instead of fighting it."

Ellie let out a long suffering sigh. "Fighting is like the only thing I'm good at." She noted sadly, but in a way that made it seem like she didn't mind it as much as others did. "Just ask my Principal."

Peter snickered. "Then maybe swim classes will be good for you to teach you some patience."

"I was born without patience." Ellie said wisely. "Grandma tells me all the time."

As Peter finally lost control of his laughter, Ellie became distracted by someone walking into the pool area. Ellie screamed "daddy" and tried to run off, but Peter snatched her arm in a long practiced reflex to hold her still.

"Ah! No running." Peter scolded, meeting her eyes with a stern look.

Ellie looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Coach Peter."

"Coach Peter?" Asked a stunned and familiar voice.

Peter looked up in surprise to meet Wade's hoodie covered face. "Wade?" The person in question seemed to be focused on Peter's skin tight swim trunks. ((They're called jammers, which is a terrible name, btw. Sounds like musically inclined pajamas.))

"Daddy!" Ellie cried again and demanded to be picked up, to which Wade obliged.

"Oh." Peter said as casually as he could.

Still, Wade was blushing a little in embarrassment, not sure how to handle the situation. "You aren't going to use this to blackmail me are you?"

Peter gave Wade a baffled look. "Use what?"

Wade sighed. "You lack foresight. Either that, or you're far too innocent."

Peter frowned, unsure if that was an insult or not. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," Wade tilted his head to indicate Ellie. "High School sweetheart."

Ellie was watching them with a critical eye. "Do you know Coach Peter?"

"We go to school together." Wade answered as his face softened into a smile.

Something clicked in Ellie's head. "Coach Peter is a really good swimmer!" She declared before looking at Peter. "Do you swim in school, too?"

"I'm on the college swim team, yes." Peter nodded.

Turning excited eyes to Wade she asked, "Are you joining the swimmers again?!"

Wade looked a little pained. "Ellie bellie, we talked about this. I'm focusing on classes right now."

"Swim class is a class!" Ellie argued.

"We're not a very good team." Peter tried to help. "We don't usually make it to state level."

"My daddy can make you a good team!" Ellie boasted and looked back at Wade with a big smile. "You should help Coach Peter! He's just as fast as you!"

Peter shuffled a little at that. It wasn't good to challenge people with such things. They took it personally. Wade did in fact look at Peter suspiciously, causing the smaller man to gulp.

"What's your team's name?" Wade asked.

"Uh… The Avengers." Peter mumbled.

"Are you serious?" Wade looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I wasn't there when they voted on it." Peter defended. "I think it was mostly our Captain's idea and everyone followed along because Tony hated it so much. We're a relatively new team."

"No kidding. I picked that school because I thought it didn't have a swim team."

"Daddy!" Ellie interrupted angrily. "You said if I could beat you in swimming, you'd join a team again."

Peter raised his eyebrows at that. "Is that why you're trying to master everything on the first day?"

"Coach Peter is the best teacher in the whole world!" Peter blushed at Ellie's conviction. "I'm gonna beat you really soon!"

"I do believe that according to the rules of the duel, I get to decide the time in which we compete." Wade said haughtily.

"In that case," Peter interjected. "Her skill level is not competent and she can defer the duel to her second."

Wade just blinked at him as Ellie asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means if your dad tries to race you before you learn how to swim, you can choose someone else to race him."

"I choose Coach Peter!" Ellie declared.

Wade scowled at the blushing Peter. "So you are manipulative."

"What? No. I was just pointing that out." Why was it so much easier talking to kids?

"Fine. Next week. When everyone leaves after class." Wade stuck his nose in the air as Ellie cheered in triumph. "When I win, you make sure nobody at that school approaches me about swimming ever again."

"But… But doesn't that mean if I win, you have to join the team?" Peter was extremely uncomfortable about this. He didn't want Wade to join if the man was going to hate it the entire time. They got enough of that from Tony.

"You won't win." Wade declared.

"Oh… So what style?"

"Any. Come at me with your best shot."

"Oh. Okay." Freestyle was his best form, so that worked in his favor.

"Yesssss!" Ellie fist pumped as if she'd already won this.

"Come on, Ellie. We gotta get home before grandma does." Wade said.

"Bye, Coach Peter!" Ellie waved excitedly.

Peter gave her the best smile he could given the circumstances. "Bye, Ellie. See you next week."

When Peter met Wade's eyes, he expected the man to be angry or looking at Peter with contempt like most people did. However, Wade had on a genuine smile. "See you later, Baby Boy."

"Sure…" Peter managed to squeak out.

As they left, Peter's head was still spinning at Wade's seemingly random mood swings. Peter tried to evaluate everything that happened today and how everything had definitely not gone according to plan. Life just never went as expected.

Chapter 3

The next day Peter went to the library to finish up his homework in between classes. The usual study group wasn't there as Peter was the only one of them that had classes that day. He had given that as an option to Wade as well, but considering everything that happened, he didn't expect the man to show. Which is why he almost jumped clean out of his skin when someone dropped a textbook beside his seat.

Looking up, Peter gaped at Wade in stunned silence. What was he doing here? Body language and tone of voice dictated that Peter had made Wade angry multiple times yesterday. So why would he suddenly show up?

"You said I could stop by." Wade defended, reading the look on Peter's face.

"Oh. Yes. You can." Peter replied, trying to keep his voice down. He hadn't grabbed a study room since he planned to be alone and just sat out at one of the open tables.

Wade dropped down into the seat next to Peter. "You don't seem excited to see me. You want me to leave?"

"What? No!" Peter's voice was embarrassingly high pitched, he cleared his throat to fix it. "I just… I thought you would avoid me."

"Why?"

Peter studied Wade's face in curiosity. "You seemed upset every time we talked yesterday."

"I'm always upset. That's not always directed at other people, though. Don't take it personally."

"Then will you tell me if I ever do need to take it personally?" Peter asked honestly.

One side of Wade's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Sure thing, Baby Boy."

"Why do you call me that?"

"I give everyone nicknames." Wade shrugged.

"Do you think I'm childish?"

"Maybe sometimes, but that's not why I call you that."

"Then why do you call me that?"

"One, because I think it bugs you and I'm an asshole. Two, because I only use 'baby' for special people."

"Special how?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Wade grinned. "When I think I can really get along with someone."

Peter's eyes widened. "You want to be friends?" Frankly, Peter was shocked. "With me?"

Apparently, that wasn't the response Wade was expecting. "Ah, yeah." He gave Peter a funny look. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I'm not exactly popular." Peter dropped his eyes to the table, fiddling with his pencil. "The team manager has to coach me on how to talk to people. I'm not used to it."

"I take it you were picked on a lot in high school?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I might pick on you, but I'm never going to do it in a mean way. So don't take it too personally if I do."

Peter looked back up at Wade with furrowed brows. "I can't read you."

Wade chuckled. "Not many people people can. I get on a lot of people's nerves, actually. Sorry if that happens."

"Do you get in a lot of fights?"

"Not anymore." Wade raised his hairless eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Ellie said she does and I wondered if she got that from you."

A look of fond amusement crossed Wade's face before he looked uncomfortable. "Look, about that, I know I'm young to have a child and all…"

"Most guys who become dads in high school don't play an active part in their kid's lives. So I think it's a good thing." Peter tried to go ahead and sooth that over, but Wade winced.

"Well, responsibility is recent. I left for a college out of state based on my scholarship directly after high school. Not long after my accident, Ellie's mom died and she went to live with her grandma. I took a year to myself after I got out of the hospital and Ellie's grandma offered me a place to live since I don't have any family. But she won't give me parental rights until I finish college and get a job, so here I am."

"You didn't have to tell me all that." Peter said softly. "I wasn't judging you."

Wade shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, but I judge me. Besides, I wanted to tell you."

"Why?"

Peter couldn't translate the look Wade gave him. "How many relationships have you had?"

"Just one." Peter blushed. Why was this relevant?

"Still happening?"

"No. She went to a different college. We're still friends." He tacked on the last line a bit defensively.

"That explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"Don't worry about it." Wade opened his textbook. "Teach me, oh wise one."

It took Peter only fifteen minutes to figure out how Wade's mind worked and adjusted his teaching method accordingly. Wade seemed astonished that he was suddenly understanding the information being presented. That always gave Peter a moment of pride when that happened to a student of his and he mentally patted himself on the back for it.

In general, teaching Wade was fun. The man was open and honest about things he didn't understand and actively engaged Peter in conversation on various topics. Despite the baffling mood swings, Wade was a pretty funny guy and it was easy to be around him. Peter decided that being friends with Wade seemed like a very good idea.

When they were finishing up Wade gave Peter another odd look. "You never once mentioned the swim team."

Peter shrugged. "I'm not going to force you to join. I was just told to see if you were the same Wade Wilson that was on the team at UTA."

"Because your team sucks and you need a miracle?" Wade seemed amused.

Peter scowled. "We do not suck, we're just not good enough. But if you need me to make sure that you win next week-"

"Whoa! Stop right there. Don't you dare let me win on purpose." Wade was suddenly angry, causing Peter to blink in surprise.

"But you only made that bet because of Ellie."

"Even if it was Ellie I was racing, I'd be livid if she didn't give it her all and took pity on me."

"I'm not-"

"You're going to put your everything into our race and I'm going to beat you anyways, you understand?" Wade scowled at Peter hard enough for the smaller man to curl in on himself a little.

"Your recorded times are better than mine."

"They're better than most people's." It wasn't bragging. It was the truth.

"But you're out of practice."

"I still work out. I'm fine."

"Like I said, I don't want to force you to do anything. The others might want to, but not me. You said we were friends." Peter was aware that he looked like a kicked puppy. He didn't like it when people got angry at him for reasons he didn't understand.

Wade's anger suddenly dissipated. "You're not forcing me into anything. I entered into an agreement with Ellie and I can't be mad at her either."

"So what happens if I win?"

"You won't."

Peter huffed in frustration. "But what if I do?"

"Then I'll talk to your coach."

"If you plan to make him annoyed enough not to put you on the team, it won't work. He deals with Tony every day."

"I won't argue. Besides, that's all conjecture. I'm winning this thing." Wade looked Peter up and down. "You're lanky."

Peter frowned. "That's a good thing in the water."

"Not if your muscles aren't strong enough to keep up."

"My muscles are fine." Peter was tired of this old argument. Everyone always judged him on his build.

"Sure, sure." Wade gathered up his things and stood. "I'll see you at the next study group, Baby Boy." With a smile and a wave, Wade left.

Oddly, Peter felt relieved at the nickname. It meant Wade still wanted to be friends. That brought a smile to his face as he gathered up his own items. Feeling much more relaxed about things, Peter headed off to his next class.

"Parker!" Coach Fury called across the tiled area at practice that evening. Peter quickly walked over to the man. "Did you find out anything?"

"He's the same person." Peter immediately informed.

"Hmm…" Fury considered this as he eyed the rest of the team's warm-up. "Were you able to tell if he was injured?"

"There was some kind of accident. As far as I can tell, it only affected his skin but he hates people seeing it. He wears long sleeves and gloves all the time. He's out of practice, though."

"People can be pretty self conscious about how they look."

"He said that, too."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "You talked to him?"

"I'm tutoring him. We also have a race next week. If I win he said he would join the team."

For once, Coach Fury seemed shocked. "How did you manage all that?"

"It was a really odd day. He seems to think he'll win no matter what."

"He hasn't seen you swim?"

"No."

Fury chuckled. "I wish I could be there to see his face."

A loud splash distracted them and they looked over in time to see Steve burst up from the water to yell at a laughing Tony. "You can hurt someone doing that!"

"Not my fault you tripped over my foot, Cap!"

"Rogers! Stark!" Coach Fury shouted at them. "I'd tell you two to hug it out if I didn't think you'd end up grudge fucking each other! You're both on freshman duty now!"

Steve gave a "yes, sir" as Tony groaned in pain. Steve glared at the other man. "This is your own fault." He hissed as they gathered up the freshman in order to better adjust their form.

"I'd replace Banner with a freshman if any of them were worth a damn." Fury said with a long suffering sigh in a voice only for only Peter's ears. "Don't repeat that."

"Yes, sir."

"I think he's trying to get his hands on steroids. If he does, we're disqualified before we even start. See what you can find out about that."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go practice for your race."

With a nod, Peter went to an empty lane to warm up. He'd get Clint to spot him later to see if anything in his form needed improvement. Ever since Peter had joined the team, he'd improved rapidly because of Clint's good eyes. Most people didn't listen to Clint as much as they should, or they just didn't understand their bodies enough to adjust the way they were told to. Peter didn't have that issue and followed Clint's every direction, causing him to now be one of the best on the team.

As Peter swam, he thought about what Coach Fury had said. Bruce was getting desperate these days as everyone else improved except him. Peter had tried to explain that sometimes a person plateaued and that was okay, things would pick back up with time as the body acclimated. However, Bruce was impatient and pushed himself too hard, causing his body to push back. It didn't surprise Peter that Bruce was looking into steroids, Peter just hoped Bruce would decide not to take that risk. Especially since it had the potential of affecting the rest of the team.

When they left the water to switch out with others and take a break, Bruce paced restlessly. Worried, Peter tried to talk to him. "Maybe you should switch it up today. Try a different form."

"I don't have the luxury of slacking off!" Bruce snapped, but immediately looked guilty about it. "I'm sorry, Peter. I know you're just trying to help."

"Have you tried talking to Nat?" Natasha was the captain on the women's team, but she was a genius when it came to training regimens.

Bruce scoffed. "The first thing out of her mouth was to not swim for two days."

"You don't trust her advice?"

"I'm falling behind every day. I have to train my body to push through."

"But that's not how-"

"I'm gonna go grab my weights." Bruce stalked off, ignoring Peter who just watched him go with a worried look.

Clint dropped down next to Peter on the bench. ~He's so panicked that he won't listen to anyone.~

~He'll get suspended at this rate and will blame himself for not working hard enough.~ Peter signed back. ~Coach Fury can't stand by forever and watch Bruce hurt himself.~

~Maybe Steve can talk to him?~

~He won't even listen to Natasha.~

~Well, shit.~ Clint leaned back on his arms and just shook his head. Peter sighed. He felt the same way.

When they got back into the water, Clint agreed to watch Peter's form and Peter did his best to put everything else from his mind and focus on swimming. Which ended up pretty easy to do. Swimming always felt like his own personal form of meditation, which is why he loved it so much. For right now, his worries could wait.

Two days later was the official study group that met in one of the study rooms in the library. Sure enough, Wade showed up. Everyone was a little surprised to see the new person. Wade was uncomfortable about that, assuming it had something to do with his appearance and his anxiety about it showed on his face. Wanda seemed to pick up on that.

"Sorry, it's odd to see Peter make friends so quickly." She smiled to help soften the comment, but Peter pouted a little at it anyways. He decided to ignore that and make introductions.

"This is Mary Jane, Harry, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro." Peter waved his hand at the newcomer. "And this is Wade."

Everyone said their hellos in varying degrees of perkiness, but they were all friendly. Despite that, Wade pulled his hood further down his face as he mumbled his greetings. Mary Jane eyed how Wade unconsciously shuffled closer to Peter before abruptly standing up and moving to the other side of Harry.

"There! You two can sit together since you're already friends." She smiled widely at them and Wade's shoulders dropped a little in relief before taking the seat at the end on the table.

"So what are we working on today?" Peter asked his new found friend as he pulled out his own mostly complete homework.

"Algebra." Wade muttered. It was a required core class and he was embarrassed at how very little he remembered of it.

Peter tilted his head at the book. "Did your core classes not transfer?"

"I was putting them off until last because I thought that would make my last year easier."

"That only makes it harder." Peter chuckled.

"Yeah," Wade groused. "I figured that out, thanks."

There was an awkward pause as Peter just stared at Wade before muttering to himself, "He'll tell me if he's mad at me." With that, he shook it off and focused on the chapter Wade had opened to. "So tell me what parts you understand."

Wade gave a small little smile at that, but didn't say anything about it. He looked down at the book. "I know what the plus and minus signs mean." He stated unhelpfully.

Pietro snorted. "You do math like Wanda. Oof!" He was abruptly elbowed in the side by Wanda for that comment.

"Focus on your own work before you end up cooking dinner for yourself." She snapped.

"They're siblings." Natasha told Wade to explain the exchange.

Wade nodded wisely before having to focus on Peter who had ignored all of them and took off into explaining the lesson Wade was struggling with. It took longer than the biology lesson for Wade to catch on, but Peter was patient and happy to repeat things as many times as necessary. That was novel for Wade, who found most people had little patience for him. In fact, Harry didn't seem to like that Wade so often made stray jokes and references when he didn't understand something.

"You know, you would learn faster if you focused more instead of rambling about inane topics." Harry didn't even bother to look up from his notes. MJ frowned at Harry, but he ignored her.

Wade opened his mouth, a scathing comment ready to happen, but Peter spoke first. "Actually, it helps. When his thoughts move to make the connection to a piece of information he was reminded of, it allows him a few seconds of rest, which he needs in order to properly assimilate further information. If a connection becomes repetitive, he can use that as association to help remember the concept he would otherwise have a hard time compiling."

"People aren't computers, Peter." Harry scolded.

"In fact, that's a training technique." Natasha looked up and met Harry's eyes. "Also, you're an asshole."

Pietro propped his chin in his hand to look at Wade as Harry seethed. "Usually the only person blurting out random comments is Harry and his are always pompous and annoying as shit. It's nice to have someone crack a joke once in awhile."

"You have a problem with me, Pietro?" Harry growled.

"No, no!" Pietro grinned. "You're my favorite asshole!"

Harry slammed his book closed and stormed off, leaving all of his things behind. Mary Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll go get him."

"I thought it was Natasha's turn." Wanda commented.

"It's fine. I'll take one for the team." Mary Jane waved off as she left the room to go after Harry.

Wanda looked over at Wade. "If you make it through three study sessions, we'll add you to the rotation."

Wade looked apprehensive at that. "Does the one on one with Peter count?" There were mixed amounts of no's and adamant yes's as a response. "How often does he do that?"

"Only when we don't change his diaper in time." Pietro commented and was abruptly kicked in the shin by Wanda.

"And who is the one that sets him off 75% of the time?" She scowled at her brother.

"Not my fault he was born with a stick up his ass."

Natasha went to the heart of the matter. "He had a childhood in which he wasn't allowed to be a child and has a dying dad with too many expectations. Don't take anything he says to heart."

"Right…" Wade gave them all a mildly confused look. "And how did you all end up friends?"

"Were not all friends." Pietro grumbled and Wanda socked him in the arm. "Ow, witch! I was talking about you, ya know!" That earned him another punch.

"Somebody knows somebody else and they end up in the study group." Natasha shrugged. "Just like you."

"Who's friends with Harry?" Wade asked and everyone pointed to Peter.

"He was my only friend in high school!" Peter defended.

"Which can't possibly be true!" Pietro declared. "Have you seen his ex? Blonde bombshells don't go for the loners, I tell you!"

"You're just jealous." Wanda muttered as she highlighted something in her book.

"Who wouldn't be?"

Peter frowned. "I have given you proof to support both statements."

"Seeing is believing."

"Natasha says you only want to meet her so you can try to seduce her."

"An added benefit. Ow! Damn it, woman!"

"Ignore him, Peter." Wanda said as she shook out her fist. "He has no game anyways."

"And is apparently covered in bruises." Wade tacked on.

Natasha let out a short chuckle of laughter at that. Pietro scowled at Wade. "Et tu, Wade?"

Wade shrugged. "Brainiacs go for brainiacs. It was a match made in science lab, I'm sure." Wade quirked a hairless eyebrow at Peter.

"We… Met when we were lab partners." Peter mumbled the confession as he blushed, causing everyone to try and stifle their laughter.

Wade just grinned at Peter. "Then we better hurry up and make me as smart as you, Baby Boy."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the comment and nickname, but it went straight over Peter's head who just refocused back on the lesson. Wade ignored everyone else's piercing gaze and looked only at his work and Peter until the others finally turned back to their own assignments. Wade idly wondered if they would explain it to Peter and how Peter would react to it. Would Peter still want Wade to join the swim team after that? Time would tell.

Eventually MJ and Harry returned, the latter of whom didn't speak the rest of the time and left first. Everyone else lingered, so Wade decided to leave next since he knew what they wanted to gossip about. For that reason, he left with just enough to stir up trouble and let the pieces fall where they may.

"The next study group meeting is thirty minutes after when my class lets out, so I'll come here first and grab a room."

"Oh! Okay." Peter smiled at that. "I'll come a little early too so we can get a head start."

Wade grinned and winked at Peter. "It's a date, Baby Boy." The girls were practically vibrating with contained comments. Wade smirked at them, gave a friendly wave goodbye, and left.

Chapter 4

After work that day, Peter went home and plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Frowning, he stared at the wall in contemplation for a solid thirty minutes before Aunt May found him.

"Oh, dear." She said before walking over to sit beside Peter, gently patting him on the leg. "You only make that face for two reasons: You're reading about quantum physics or you're having trouble with a friend."

"Two friends." Peter admitted with a sigh.

"Tell me about the first one, then."

"One of the guys on the swim team is pushing himself too hard because he feels like everyone is improving except him. But he won't take any advice or let his body rest. We think he might be looking into taking steroids."

"Hmm," Aunt May considered this. "Is he normally receptive to advice?"

"He's always been very good about following the training regimen perfectly. That's changed within the last few weeks, though."

"Then perhaps it isn't about swimming."

Peter gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when a life event is out of our control, we try to overcompensate for it in other aspects of our lives that we feel we have better control over. If that too does not go according to plan, it can cause a lot of distress. So we end up focusing all of our anxiety into something that is not the true cause of our emotional upset."

"So there might be something else happening other than his plateau in swimming?"

"Usually, a person isn't lucky enough to have only one problem." Aunt May smiled.

"I should have thought to check on him." Peter said, disappointed with himself. "I haven't talked to him about anything other than swimming in a while. That makes me a bad friend, doesn't it?"

"He hasn't brought anything up himself, has he?"

Peter thought about it. "No. In fact, he doesn't really talk much at all these days."

"He's been avoiding it, sounds like. It's not your fault, dear. How would we know to ask about something if a person acts as if there is nothing to ask about?"

"Then how do you know when something is wrong?" Peter furrowed his brows.

"If they try to hide it, then it would be hard to determine, yes? You just have to do your best and always let your friends know that you are there for them if they ever need you."

Peter nodded and started thinking of a plan in order to let Bruce know he could talk to Peter if need be. Aunt May gave Peter a moment to think it over before she prompted him again.

"And your other friend?"

At that, Peter snapped completely to attention. "It's a new friend that I met recently who started coming to the study groups. Talkative. Funny. Got along with everyone fairly well."

"Oh?" Aunt May smiled, glad that Peter seemed to have hit it off so well with the new person. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah… But today the girls said he was flirting with me."

Aunt May raised her eyebrows. "He?"

Peter blushed a little. "Exactly. I barely know the first thing about this kind of stuff. The fact that he's a guy seems too advanced for me."

For a long moment, Aunt May just tilted her head at Peter as she considered this. "What parts are you concerned about?"

"Well he said we were friends. He's been really honest with me so far, so I was confused that he could possibly be flirting too."

"Plenty of people are friends before they consider a more romantic inclination." Aunt May pointed out.

"I guess…" Peter fidgeted with his fingers. "I can't read him well. I haven't had such a problem understanding a person in a long time. I don't like feeling so lost around him."

"Perhaps that's because he likes you. Plenty of people act out of character or erratic when they are around someone they find attractive."

"Oh." Peter thought more on his and Wade's previous interactions. "Maybe… But do you think he'll be upset with me when I don't understand his intentions as they're happening?"

"I think you're forgetting what you should think about first."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about this person?"

Peter blushed. "We're friends and I enjoy his company."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"I… don't know. But I wasn't attracted to Gwen at first either. That happened over time."

"Didn't you find a definition for that once?"

"Demisexual. But I don't have enough data to use that descriptor for myself. Demisexuals are only attracted to someone after forming an emotional bond. That would be unfair if a bond was made and I still wasn't physically attracted."

"A bond can be formed through a close friendship as well."

"Is it the same kind of bond?"

"That would depend on the person, I suppose." Aunt May mused before taking Peter's hand in hers. "Listen, you said he was honest with you and you have always been honest with others. So just let him know everything up front and he can decide what he would like to do."

Peter looked a little dejected. "What if he doesn't want to stay my friend after that?"

"Well, you don't need a friend who is only there in order to get something from you. Correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think he's that kind of person?"

"I don't think so, but I've only known him a few days."

"Then it's the perfect time to get everything out in the open before this becomes something drawn out and painful for the both of you."

Peter sighed. "Why is it so hard to make friends?"

Aunt May chuckled. "The best things often take the most effort."

Sliding along the couch, Peter leaned over and rested his head on Aunt May's shoulder. "Then you've spoiled me because it takes no effort on my part for you to be the best."

With a huge smile, Aunt May kissed Peter on top of his head. "Flattery will get you everywhere with me. Keep going."

"And your lasagna is so good and tasty and I just love when you make it."

"Alright, alright! I get the hint." Aunt May laughed and pulled Peter off the couch with her as she stood. "But you are helping me out!"

Peter grinned. "Happy to."

The next day was the third and final day of the study group for the week. Not everyone attended on Fridays, but it didn't matter as much since they had the weekend to work on homework. Peter made sure to get to the library early in order to help out Wade. Also, he wanted to talk to the man and get everything out into the open like Aunt May suggested.

When he arrived at the study room, he found Wade was already there and scowling at an English 201 book. Peter chuckled as he entered the room, prompting Wade to look up and give a huge smile in greeting.

"Writing is not my strong suit." Wade admitted.

"I have all the formats memorized, so I can at least help you with that. However, you may need to see Wanda for content review."

"Good to know you're not a genius at everything." Wade grinned.

Peter felt a little bashful at that as he sat down next to Wade. "I don't know about the whole genius thing."

"Give yourself some credit. You're the whole package, Baby Boy." Wade said with a wink.

Tilting his head, Peter considered Wade for a moment. "Will you be honest with me?"

Wade blinked. "Yes. About what?"

"You said we were friends."

"We are."

"Do you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course I do." Wade sounded so sincere about it.

"Do you want to be more than that?"

Wade looked at the table with a somewhat self deprecating smirk as he leaned back in the chair. "So the girls did talk to you."

"They said you were flirting with me, but that's their opinion based on observation and hypothesis. I want to hear it from you."

Wade gave Peter a sidelong look. "Would it bother you if I was?"

"I don't know."

"Because I'm a guy or because I look like a wax statue that escaped a fire?"

Peter frowned. "Neither your gender nor your appearance bothers me. The problem doesn't lie with you."

"Yeah, sure." Wade sighed before almost sing-songing. "It's you not me."

That made Peter frown harder. "So you do not think I'm an honest person and you believe anything I say from this point on will be placating falsehoods? That doesn't particularly make me want to open up to you about this."

Wade looked taken aback. "I… I'm sorry, Peter. I know I've got issues. I didn't mean to suggest that about you."

Peter nodded but still seemed hesitant to speak further. "Most people don't believe me when I tell them."

"I'll listen to you. I promise." Peter watched the truth of that in Wade's eyes for a long time before continuing.

"I do not find any single person to be particularly attractive or otherwise. Aesthetically or physically."

Wade furrowed his eyebrows. "What about your ex?"

"I was aware she was attractive in a societally traditional sense, but it did not affect me. As we became closer, my attraction grew. By the time we were dating, I did have a physical desire for her. However, I do not know if that process can be repeated on others as it was my only experience of the phenomenon."

Wade blinked. "Well… That wasn't the explanation I was expecting."

"You said you would believe me." Peter frowned in annoyance.

"I do! I do believe you. I just… Didn't think you would say that."

"You make far too many assumptions."

Wade smirked. "Yeah. I'll agree with that."

"I wanted to tell you upfront for multiple reasons. First because I didn't want to unintentionally hurt you. Second because…" Peter looked down at the table, fiddling with the corners of his textbook.

"Because you thought I would no longer want to be your friend if I didn't have a chance to get in your pants?" Wade provided.

Peter shuffled around in his seat awkwardly. "I didn't want to make any assumptions of you, but…"

"You were scared."

Peter flinched. "Social interactions are my weak point and I find that I'm sensitive to them going wrong." He mumbled.

Wade reached out and slowly tilted Peter's chin up with his fingers. Peter's cheeks tinted and his eyes widened at the unexpected contact and Wade's doting smile. "You're more sciency when you're nervous."

Peter's eyes darted around, not feeling comfortable looking at Wade. "I enjoy your company." He admitted softly. "It makes me nervous to think I would lose it because I'm half robot."

That caused Wade to let out a surprised burst of laughter. "Did Harry tell you that?"

"Most of my high school did."

"Listen, Peter, I still want to be your friend." Peter's eyes snapped to Wade's in surprise. "I'm still going to flirt with you, though. I like being around you, but I also find you incredibly attractive and I'm really stubborn about things I want. Does that bother you?"

Peter shook his head in tiny rapid jerks of movement. "Are you going to be mad if I can't reciprocate?" He asked quietly.

Wade smirked. "I would never be mad at someone just because I have a crush on them."

Peter's eyes went wide. "You have a crush on me?"

"I've had one since the first time we talked."

"But that was only Monday!"

"A crush can happen in an instant, Baby Boy. Though I get the feeling I'm going to fall harder the longer I'm around you."

At that, Peter finally did blush completely. Nobody had ever said they were attracted to Peter in such a way. It was a pleasant feeling, being desired, but also sharply embarrassing for a reason Peter couldn't quite define.

"You're cute when you blush." Wade's voice had dropped to a deeper tone. His fingers slid up to trail across Peter's cheek, making the smaller man give a tiny shiver. "Does it bother you that I'm touching you?"

"No." Peter breathed out, frozen solid in shock. His cheek burned where Wade's fingers had so lightly touched his skin. Nobody had ever been so blatantly physically affectionate with Peter. Even Gwen had been shy and uncertain about touch as Peter had been her first relationship as well.

"Do you like me touching you?" Wade's voice held a teasing lilt to it.

"It's… different."

"Then maybe we should try more of that. You know, for science."

"Science…" Peter murmured back, transfixed by Wade's eyes as those large fingers threaded their way through Peter's hair.

"It's like petting a cat." Wade stated, amused at Peter's apprehensive but pleased expression.

When the door to the study room clicked, Peter jumped a good few inches in the air. Wade withdrew his hand and snatched up a pencil from the table. They both turned to see Pietro walking in.

"Hey boys! Such a rare thing to just have the guys in here. How was your class today, Wade?" He rambled as he plopped down into a chair opposite them.

"I was surprised to see so many people actually attending class, to be honest." Wade chuckled.

"Yeeeeah, this is more of a nerd school. So people actually show up to class instead of partying like they do in normalcolleges."

Peter frowned. "We're an academic focused school."

"That's what I said." Pietro turned to Wade in confusion. "Isn't that what I said?"

Wade grinned. "So how did you get in?"

Pietro shrugged, not taking offence in the slightest. "Photographic memory. Wanda says it's wasted on me and I'm inclined to agree with her."

"I've always thought such a thing would get annoying after a while."

"You have no idea! People talk about disturbing images being burned into their minds forever, but I'm sitting here living the literal end of that! Not that my witch sister is any help. You know it was her that sent me the Lemon Party link?"

It took Wade a long time to stop laughing at that one. When Natasha eventually showed up, the rest of them were still nowhere near doing any work. Even Peter got swept away in the conversation instead of hitting the books.

"Well, aren't you boys lively." Natasha commented as she sat down on the other side of Peter.

"It's nice to finally have someone in the group with a sense of humor!" Pietro snubbed.

Natasha rolled her eyes and left the loud mouths to it before she turned to Peter and dropped her voice for only his ears. "Hey, how's Bruce doing?"

Peter shook his head. "Not good. I think there may be other things going on, but he's not talking to anyone about it which is just resulting in him overtraining. He's going to hurt himself."

She sighed. "I'll talk to Steve and see if we can't do some kind of gentle intervention. We don't want him to bolt, but we've got to corner him on this."

"Has Steve been keeping you updated on everything?"

"He has and some of my girls have seen Bruce in the gym after they kick him out of the pool."

Peter chewed on his lip in nervousness. "I'm worried that if we force him to slow down, he'll take it the wrong way."

"It's either a temporary meltdown or permanent muscle damage, Peter." Natasha pointed out sternly.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I just wish there was a perfect way to go about this."

"It would be nice if the world worked like that." She grinned, a little melancholy. "But we should probably focus on work instead of worrying on something we can't do anything about right this moment."

After that Natasha got everyone focused and they spent the rest of the time concentrated on their work. Mostly.

Saturdays were a half day of swim team training before Peter spent the rest of the day working. On Sundays, they were all told to rest, which Peter was more than happy to do. He would spend the day tinkering on projects, binge watching shows, or in general vegging out. It was one of the reasons he made sure to finish all homework during the week, so his Sunday was completely free of worries.

Well, it would have been completely free of worries if he could stop thinking about Wade. Peter couldn't help but remember the skin to skin contact that happened in the study room. It would flash through his mind over and over again. He was unable to deny that he enjoyed it. Yet, it was surprisingly accurate to Wade's random cat comment. Peter just enjoyed the sensation.

Yet, Peter had a hard time differentiating pleasant touch to sexual desire. Outside of Aunt May, Peter was rarely in physical contact with anyone. Just someone ruffling his hair would be an unusual occurrence. In fact, when Steve first started slapping Peter on the back after accomplishing a new goal, Peter had obsessed over it as well.

Touch was new and fascinating. Peter wanted to experience more of it and knew that Wade wouldn't deny Peter if asked. However, Peter didn't want to lead Wade on with innocently curious requests. So all Peter could do was stand by and hope that Wade would try for more physical contact.

But if Wade did and Peter allowed it, would that also be leading Wade on? Peter sighed as he snuggled deeper into the couch, trying and failing to watch the show flashing across the screen on the TV in front of him. Even though they had talked about it, things still seemed so unsure. People were so complicated. Himself included, he supposed.

Of course, first thing was first. Tomorrow was the race and would determine what direction the swim club would go in from now on. Peter couldn't help a small twinge of excitement about the impending competition. Going into battle like that was fun in its own way. Peter just hoped that Wade felt the same.

Chapter 5

Peter was practically vibrating with energy all day in anticipation of the race that night. In fact, he even had a hard time focusing on his classes as his mind kept straying to thoughts of swimming. At practice, his training was augmented to make sure he would be in top condition come race time and not too worn out. It had been a long time since he had felt so excited.

Nerves hit him during the swim class at the rec center when the clock started counting down to when things were finally about to happen. How would Wade react to getting in the water? To being in a suit in front of people again? Would he get mad if he didn't win? Would he be suspicious of Peter if he did win?

"Coach Peter!"

With a jerk, Peter was startled back to the present. All of the kids had stopped their kicking practice against the wall. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"How long do you want us to kick?" One of them pouted.

"It's been hourrrrs!" Another wailed.

It had in fact just been three minutes extra than normal, but Peter still scolded himself for being distracted when there were children in the pool that he was supposed to be watching.

"A little extra practice every once in awhile is good to build muscles." Peter stated. "Now, let's move on to holding our breath."

Ellie seemed far more relaxed today than she had been last week, Peter noticed. Apparently deferring the race to Peter allowed her to calm down and try things at a normal pace. That made Peter grin and he complimented her on having a much more relaxed game face. Ellie was over the moon from the praise.

After that, the class flew by in a haze of child wrangling. Once all of the kids were seen off and all that was left was Ellie, Wade finally approached Peter, his hood still pulled far over his face.

"Are there any other classes after this?" Wade asked. "I should have asked this before."

Peter smiled. "No. It's lane swim now and we usually don't get that many people in here for it. I marked the middle lanes as taken for us just in case."

"Right," Wade nervously looked around at the emptying room. "I should get changed then."

"Are you sure?" Peter was concerned with Wade's hesitance about swimming in front of other people. "You look-"

"I'm fine." Wade snapped.

"Do I get to help with the race?" Ellie asked excitedly.

Peter grinned down at her. "The most important part. We need you to blow the whistle so we know when to start."

She clapped her hands rapidly, grinning up at Wade in overwhelming excitement. Wade couldn't help but smile back at her. "You stay here with Peter while I get changed."

"Coach Peter." Ellie corrected.

"Yes, of course. Coach Peter." Wade indulged with a grin before heading off to the changing rooms.

In the meantime Peter busied himself with setting everything up. He expected Wade to be back before he finished, but that didn't happen. So Peter distracted Ellie, letting her blow the whistle in short bursts and called it practice. Ellie took the job very seriously.

Eventually Wade came back and looked highly relieved that nobody else was around other than Peter, Ellie, and one bored lifeguard. Wade wore a full body suit that only showed his hands, feet, and head. Peter frowned at that since a smaller suit would make for a faster time but knew better than to say anything.

Wade looked at the set up by their lanes in surprise. "I didn't know rec centers had touch pads."

"Oh! They don't. I borrowed them from the equipment room at the school. I figured Ellie wouldn't be unbiased enough to judge who won." Peter grinned.

"What's that mean?" Ellie asked in confusion when she heard her name.

"It means you would tell your dad that I won no matter what."

Ellie just nodded sadly. "It's true." She lamented, pulling smiles from the other two's faces.

"Do you need to warm up?" Peter asked.

Wade shook his head. "I jogged around the place before coming in, I'm fine."

"Alright," Peter decided to let it go and looked at Ellie. "You got your whistle?"

"Yep! Ready!" Ellie held it up proudly.

The two men walked over to their lanes. Wade looked over at Peter. "Your choice on 100 or 200 meter."

"One hundred is fine." Peter shrugged.

"One hundred it is."

Peter checked to make sure all of his hair was under his cap before pulling his goggles down. Wade followed suit, adjusting the straps to make sure they sat tight against his head. They both dropped down and took their positions.

"Readyyy!" Ellie's voice echoed around the tiled area. There was a very tense pause as the room held its breath. Then the whistle blew and both men launched from their places into the air.

Peter desperately wanted to look over and watch Wade's form, but if he didn't focus completely on the race he might not win this. The water slid apart smoothly under Peter's hands to welcome him into the water. Once fully submerged, Peter's mind stilled and he was able to devote everything to the kick of his legs in order to propel him forward.

As he broke the surface, the first breath of air pulled hard into his lungs, a bit of a bite to it. His arms burned with the force of pulling him through the water. His legs propelled him easily as they slashed the consuming resistance behind him. His body held form easily now, having quickly become muscle memory. This allowed him to keep the exact angle needed to glide through the water according to the formula for least resistance.

Swimming was a thing of beauty when it came to a union of physical prowess and science. All of it from the act to the training to the nutritional balance his body required fascinated and excited Peter. The water was simple and responded to Peter exactly as expected with even the slightest of adjustments. Even as he struggled for breath and his muscles strained, it felt easy and relaxing.

The wall loomed in front of him causing a trill of excitement. Flipping over to push off the wall again was Peter's favorite part. Watching others perform the move was so graceful. Peter had spent many hours tweaking the move to make sure it looked just right and functioned exactly as he wanted it to. The way the world tilted as he spun was exhilarating. The feel of the water rocketing by him as he pushed forward with an extra burst of speed was invigorating.

Once more Peter pulled himself through the water, focused on the lane in front of him and his unique communion with the water. Swimming was a joy in his life that he would likely never give up. For a moment, he just let himself enjoy the feel of it as his body buzzed with adrenaline and his mind was blank of everything but the here and now.

Then the wall loomed ahead, the touch pad calling out to him. Stretching his arms further he pushed for another burst of speed before his hands slapped against the pad. His body pitched forward at the sudden stop and he used the momentum to bring him up above the water. He gasped for breath, letting his body get all the oxygen it craved before pulling off his goggles and looking at the lane beside him.

Wade was also standing up, gasping for breath with his hands braced against the edge of the pool. Peter looked over at the small display that held their times. It was a new personal best for Peter. He would need to let Steve and Coach Fury know.

Ellie was on her knees between them, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Who won?!" She all but screamed.

Goggles in hand, Wade was staring at the display stone faced as his chest heaved. Peter looked back over at Wade a bit apprehensively. Slowly, Wade turned his head to meet Peter's eyes.

"You said your recorded times weren't better than mine." Wade accused.

"They aren't, but they're also from last year." That was obvious since there hadn't been a competition yet this year.

"Who wooon?!" Ellie wailed.

"Peter did." Wade said calmly before pulling himself out of the pool. "By two and half seconds."

"That's really really really close!" Ellie said in amazement.

Peter just nodded. In swim times it was a lot, though Ellie didn't realize it. She jumped into the pool and hugged Peter excitedly babbling about their victory. He smiled at her and let himself look appropriately excited as Wade paced the floor away and towards Peter over and over again. Finally, Peter got Ellie calmed down and sent her to go get changed.

Getting out of the pool himself, Peter walked over to Wade who stopped pacing, but didn't look at Peter. "You're out of practice, is all." Peter offered quietly.

Wade sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his head. "It's not just that."

"Like I said, you don't have to join if you don't want to." Peter quickly stated, unnerved by Wade's anxious behavior.

After a long pause, Wade's blue eyes pulled up to look at Peter. "I missed it. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I hit the water again."

That tugged at Peter's chest. He couldn't really imagine what his life would be like if something took him away from the water. "Then… Would it really be that bad if you came back to it? I mean… I'm not just saying this for our team. I'm saying it as a person who loves to swim."

Wade still looked so unsure of everything, but when he spoke it sounded final. "I'll keep my end of the bargain. I'll follow you to practice tomorrow."

Going on instinct, Peter reached out and grabbed one of Wade's hands, pulling it to him. Wade flinched but otherwise didn't resist. Peter let his thumb trail over the differently textured skin as he studied it. "I realize I'm only one person, but I think you look fine. I'd hate to see you give up on something you love for such an unnecessary reason. Even if you don't join a team or go to competitions, you can still get back in the water."

"Half the fun is the competition." Wade whispered, valiantly trying to control the emotion in his voice.

Peter looked up from Wade's hand to meet those blue eyes again. "Then have fun again. This is me officially inviting you to join us on our team."

Wade seemed unable to speak for long enough that Ellie came back out of the changing rooms, announcing that she was ready to go. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Wade turned to smile at her.

"Sorry, we got distracted while talking. I'm getting changed right now."

"Hurry or grandma will eat dinner without us!" Ellie warned. "And it's enchilada night!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Wade quickly walked off to the changing rooms.

"Coach Peter!" Ellie called in a loud whisper and held up her hand. "High five."

Peter chuckled and obediently slapped her hand. In a way, he was just as excited as Ellie was about his win. Even if Wade was out of practice, Peter had still managed to beat a legend in the ranks of college competitive swimming.

Yet at the same time, he was apprehensive. If Wade was constantly worried about showing off skin, it would affect his swim time, which would be no use to the team at all. However, Peter hadn't the first clue on how to fix that or even if he could fix it.

Wade returned much faster from the changing rooms this time, fully covered as usual. They smiled awkwardly at each other, unsure of what to say. It was Wade that broke the silence first.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Peter." Wade said with a nod.

Peter gave a valiant attempt as a smile as he nodded his head. Wade hadn't used the nickname. Wasn't that bad? "Sure. I'll see you then." He watched them walk away, not yet ready to start cleaning up.

Halfway to the door, Wade stopped and turned around before calling across the room, "Thanks for the race, Baby Boy."

This time, Peter gave a wide smile of relief. He waved and Ellie excitedly waved back. Wade did his patented over the shoulder wave and then the two left. The tension in Peter's body he didn't realize he had been holding dropped from him immediately.

Looking over at the lanes, Peter decided a few more laps would help calm his mind and there was no point in wasting the touch pads now that they were set up. He needed this moment of peace made by individual practice, after all. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

The next day Peter fretted constantly over whether to get a study room or not. He wasn't sure if Wade would show, but if Wade did Peter didn't want it look like he had doubted it. After much debate, he grabbed the smallest study room he could and hoped for the best. He could barely finish a single problem without checking the time every ten seconds.

Five minutes after their scheduled meet time, Peter gave up on working and just stared at the clock. Granted, they never officially agreed that they would make this a regular thing. Hardly anyone showed up on Tuesdays as Peter was the only one of them with a class on this day. Well, that may not be true of Wade since he didn't know the man's schedule.

However, even if Wade didn't show up that may not be because of Peter. It would just be highly coincidental, not causational. Peter sighed. If only he could let himself believe that. It was odd that a person he'd only known for a week was affecting him this much. What did that even mean? Or did it mean anything? Was this kind of thing normal among new friends?

Seven minutes late. Peter looked down at his textbook, not really seeing the words on the page. He really did need to concentrate. It didn't matter if Wade didn't show up. He had promised to go with Peter to meet with Coach Fury after classes. Surely Wade would keep that promise. Right?

Peter's phone vibrated, which easily distracted him. He rarely received text messages as Aunt May had a personal vendetta against auto-correct and Peter didn't have many other people he was that close with. Unlocking the phone he almost stopped breathing. It was from Wade.

+Wade: Where are you?  
+Peter: Library.  
+Wade: Lies! Are you hiding in a bookshelf?  
+Peter: Study room 9

There was a pause as Peter stared at the phone, waiting for another message. A few seconds later the door swung open and Wade walked in, books in hand. Peter just blinked at the man in surprise.

"I can't just peek into all the study room windows like a creeper, you know. You have my number. You should have text me from the beginning." Wade complained as he dropped his things into the table next to Peter.

"Oh." Had Wade been looking for Peter the whole time?

Wade eyed Peter critically. "Did you think I wasn't coming because I might be mad at you again?"

Peter blushed, looking guilty. "Not mad at me, per se. Just… upset in general."

Wade sighed. "I want to beat up your entire high school class for giving you this complex."

That caused Peter to blush harder and look away. "It's not a complex. I just can't read you well."

"I suppose that's not entirely your fault. I declare that I have a crush on you and love swimming but get bent out of shape over both of those things every time we talk."

"At least you're aware of it." Peter groused.

Wade smirked. "I never said I was perfect. Or stable."

"Me either." Peter said quietly before pulling over Wade's book. "How was the Biology class this time?"

"Before that," Wade waited until Peter looked up at him. "I want to ask a favor."

"Uh," Peter's eyes widened in uncertainty. "What favor?"

"Can you not mention Ellie to your teammates?"

"Oh… Okay…"

"I mean, I'm sure it'll come out eventually and I'm not asking you to blatantly lie about it. It's just that me having a kid at my age isn't a good first impression and I don't want people to judge me upfront more than they already will."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, I wasn't planning of talking about your personal life in general."

Wade smiled. "I figured. I just wanted to make sure on this one thing."

"But why do you think they're going to judge you?"

"Because I'm a washed up has been trying to get my glory back by playing the sympathy card to bring an unknown team into the spotlight as a desperate attempt to make myself look good again."

Peter furrowed his brows. "But that's not true at all."

"It won't matter. Especially to any of your teammates that would feel threatened by my track record."

"Oh…" Now that Peter thought about it, Tony and Bruce would likely be the first people to feel threatened by Wade joining. "That might be a problem then."

"You can already think of some people?" Wade chuckled.

"Coach wants you to replace one of our members on the relay team."

Wade's eyes went wide. "Well, shit. That's gonna go over like a pregnant pole vaulter."

"He's already on edge, too." Peter chewed on his bottom lip in concern. "Hopefully our Captain will get through to him, otherwise Coach Fury-"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait." Wade waved his hands frantically in front of him, completely derailing Peter's train of thought. "Your Coach's name is Fury?"

"He lives up to it, too." Peter said in all seriousness.

Wade groaned and scrubbed his face. "I'm not gonna make it through that meeting with a straight face."

"I'm sure it can't be worse than when Tony got him a sports bottle that said 'Fury is the voice of patience.'"

Wade cackled. "What did he do?"

Peter shrugged. "He uses it."

"Well if nothing else, it sounds like an interesting team." Wade's smile suddenly turned into something dirty. "Not mention I'll get to see you half naked with your amazing ass in spandex on a daily basis. Now that is a perk."

That caused Peter to blush so hard he could feel it from his ears down to his neck. He immediately dropped his head to stare at his lap and hopefully hide his face. There wasn't a single thing he could think of to respond to that with.

Wade couldn't help the grin that split his face. "You'll need to get used to that if I'm going to flirt with you on the regular. Though watching you blush is also a treat."

"You're picking on me." Peter complained.

"I said I would, just not in a mean way." Wade chuckled. "Are you saying you don't like being called sexy?"

Peter squirmed in his seat. "I'm average looking."

"Baby Boy, you are so far beyond average I get nervous just shaking your hand."

"That's not true! You can't say stuff like that and then say you're shy."

"Sure I can. Raunchy humor is my way of masking the fact that you're out of my league."

Peter's head snapped up. "What?"

"Why so surprised? I've got so many issues I could start my own magazine. And there you are - smart, sexy, compassionate, honest, and the most non-judgemental person I've ever met. And a swimmer. I couldn't build a better person if I was Gary and Wyatt."

"Was that a Weird Science reference?" Peter asked weakly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Fuck, you're perfect."

"I… Um… Wha-..."

"Biology." Wade supplied with a wicked smirk.

"Yes!" Peter said a little too loudly before turning back to the table and snatching up the book. "Biology. Tutoring. We should do that."

Wade propped his chin in his hand as he watched Peter fumble around with amusement. "You're such a good teacher."

Peter scowled at the book. "Don't make me ban compliments."

Wade laughed. "Okay, okay! So, we went over this chapter."

Peter had never been more relieved to return to tutoring in his life.

Chapter 6

Later that day the two walked into the pool room at the school. Peter expected Wade to be full of comments, but the man was unusually silent as he desperately tried to hide in his hood. The freshman were casting the pair curious glances as they all made their way to the changing rooms. Steve seemed surprised and Tony looked hostile. Peter didn't see any sign of Bruce or Clint just yet.

Peter made his way directly over to Coach Fury who was looking the newcomer up and down with a critical eye.

"I take it you won, Parker?"

"Yes, sir."

Fury turned to Wade. "You gonna bitch and moan to me about that, Wilson?"

Wade just stared at the man and for once didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a no. Parker, did you watch him swim?"

"No, sir. I was focused on the race."

"Then suit up and watch his warm-up. Take it slow and report back to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait," Wade finally spoke up. "That's it? You're just gonna put me on the team?"

"Look the hell around. You think you're somehow worse than the shit freshman I'm dealing with? No. So you'll do in a pinch. Now go get changed and warm the fuck up."

Peter grabbed Wade's wrist and dragged the taller man away before anything worse could happen. "Don't fight with him." Peter hissed.

"What kind of team are you people running?" Wade muttered back, but allowed himself to be pulled away.

When they made it to the changing rooms, Peter pointed out the private stalls. "Are you sure you want the full suit?"

"Don't start." Wade groused before making his way to the stall. Once out of sight, Peter was immediately intercepted by Tony.

"What the hell is with the shady pedophile looking dude you brought in?"

Peter frowned at that. "He just doesn't like showing much skin. Don't mention it to him, Tony."

"How the hell is a person supposed to swim like that? And why did Fury just let him join without anything more than a how-ya-do?"

"That's enough," Steve said in his best captain voice as he walked up. "Finish getting changed, Tony."

"This doesn't bother you?" Tony argued.

"We'll discuss things at the team meeting. That will happen faster if you get changed."

Throwing his hands in the air, Tony spun on his heel and stormed off. Steve watched him go before turning back to Peter. "Does this have to do with what you and Coach have been talking about?"

Peter nodded. "He's a good swimmer. Just out of practice."

"Alright then. Hurry up and get changed as well."

With a nod, Peter did so. He was ready and the rooms mostly empty by the time Wade emerged. Peter had waited on him, deciding to take responsibility in showing his friend around. Wade looked even more uncomfortable now than he had at the rec center. However, when he saw Peter, he froze in shock.

"You're wearing a speedo."

Peter looked down at himself and back up. "They're faster."

For a moment, all Wade could do was lick his lips and stare. Finally, he seemed to snap himself out of it. "Right, okay, not all bad. Lead the way!"

When they walked out of the changing rooms, everyone else was gathered around Coach Fury, but all eyes were on them. There were a few whispers between the freshman, but they were quickly shushed. Wade kept his eyes glued to the floor the entire time as he tried to contain himself and not fly into a rage at how uncomfortable he was.

There was a moment of silence when they reached the group before Fury spoke. "Right then. This is our new member: Wade Wilson. If you find yourself having any issues over it, keep your opinion to your damn self. MJ will be timing the freshman today. If any of you can get the hell over yourselves and make a decent time, I'll move you over to competition training with the others. You got anything to say, Captain?"

"Welcome to the team, Wade." Steve said politely.

Wade just gave a grunt of a response, not looking up at anyone still. Fury shrugged and kept talking. "Barton, Parker, and Wilson stick around. Everybody else get your ass in the water and warm up. Anyone caught pushing themselves before warming up properly will have a one hour personal training session with Natasha."

There were a few terrified gasps at that before everyone else dispersed. Fury jerked his thumb at Clint. "This is Barton. He can read lips so face him directly when you're talking. Don't attempt to yell at him across the room like a dumbass since he can't hear you. He's got a good eye so eventually you will train with him. Do anything he tells you in order to fix your form. That'll be easier if you learn sign."

Wade finally looked up in surprise. "You're deaf?"

Clint didn't seem at all amused. He signed something quick and angry at Wade before glaring at the newcomer. Coach Fury took it upon himself to translate.

"He said if you weren't such a dumbass you'd know that deaf doesn't mean the world is completely mute. Being in a school full of nerds, you should know sound is a vibration and you can pick that up in your jaw even if you were born without eardrums. Most people are only deaf in parts and he has 45% hearing on one ear and 30% in the other. Not that it matters since nobody can hear shit in the water and lack of hearing doesn't stop your body from being able to swim a damn race."

Wade just blinked at Fury. "That was a long speech for such a short sign." Peter tried his hardest not to laugh at that.

Coach Fury scowled at Wade with his one good eye. "I got a bullshit meter under this eyepatch and you're full of it, Wilson."

"Well, at least that's out in the open." Wade remarked casually.

"He's your problem now, Parker." Fury stated before storming off to yell at freshman.

"All Clint said was that he was able to hear the gunshot." Peter informed.

Wade turned back to Clint and signed, ~I'm a little rusty at sign, it's been a few years.~

Both Clint and Peter looked surprised by that. Clint recovered first. ~Peter is good at it. He can help with anything you forgot.~

~Thanks.~

Clint nodded and walked off to the pool. Peter took a deep breath in and out. That could have gone worse. "Alright. Let's watch you warm up. If you don't change what I tell you, you'll get in trouble."

"No problem. I have no desire to spend an hour in a room with a lecturing Natasha."

Peter chuckled a little at that. "Okay, let's go."

It took a few laps before Wade really warmed up and his body got back into the habit. Once that happened, his speed picked up significantly. They went through each style, slowly at first to make sure Wade was using the correct form, and then picking up speed as his body remembered the move. For the most part, Wade only needed a few reminders on things he had apparently always had trouble with. Other than that, Peter's job was easy.

"Okay, stop. We're taking a fifteen minute break." Peter called, pulling himself out of the pool.

"Already?" Wade asked in confusion, even though they had been in the water for a decent amount of time. Peter just gave a look and Wade held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay."

When they sat down, Peter handed Wade a water bottle before taking one for himself. "Your fingers tense up when you're fatigued because you're straining yourself. The more they tense, the further back they pull and it slows you down. Let your body rest when it needs to and build your stamina steadily."

Wade blinked at Peter, water bottle paused halfway to his mouth. "How the hell were able to even pick up on all of that?"

"Clint is teaching me how to see details. He's better at it than I am, but I'm able to use the data to more accurately compile a training regimen. Of course, all regimens have to pass through Nat for final adjustments and approval."

"I thought Mary Jane was the manager."

"She is. Nat's the Captain of the girl's team."

"And your Coach - and Captain, really - are okay with her taking over like that?"

Peter shrugged. "She's good at what she does. Her whole family is sports oriented. Professional athletes, trainers, sports doctors, and so on. Our teams are new and we share what resources we can to succeed."

"Sounds very kumbaya." Wade muttered as he took a swig of water.

"I wish that were true. Most of the team members rub each other the wrong way."

Wade shrugged. "That happens when you throw a bunch of people together with only one common interest and tell them to be better than everyone else in the room in order for the world to believe that you didn't waste your time pushing your body for an empty dream."

"It sounds like you dislike sports when you put it that way."

"Not exactly. I'm just a realist. And the truth is depressing."

"I guess it depends on the reason you're swimming."

"Why do you swim?"

"I love the water. It calms me and it's the only time my mind is quiet. I also enjoy the thrill of the race, but losing doesn't really detract from the fun of it. And I like that everything makes sense in the water. If you adjust something correctly, there are expected results. A controlled outcome."

"I suppose there's an appeal to looking at it that way." Wade shrugged. "But I like the feel of winning. It's addictive."

Peter smiled. "Most of the others would agree with you." Setting down his bottle, Peter stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's work on your butterfly."

Wade stared for a long moment. "Can I just watch you stretch over and over instead?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Peter walked back towards the pool and told himself that he absolutely was not blushing. Wade chuckled, but stood up and followed.

It only took a few laps before Wade's butterfly was faster that Bruce's who was practicing two lanes over. Not long after that, the other members started mentioning it. Soon after that Bruce noticed and abruptly left the pool, not even bothering to tell anyone what he intended to do as he stormed out.

Peter looked over at Clint in concern. Clint lifted his hands helplessly and shook his head.

"You gonna go after him?" Wade asked, looking resigned. "Told you this would happen."

It only took Peter a few seconds of fretting before he nodded. "Can you work with Clint? I'll be right back." Peter swam over and quickly lifted himself out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve watching.

When Peter made it to the changing room, he could hear the hollow bangs of a foot hitting the metal lockers. It was easy to follow the sounds in order to find Bruce. When Peter rounded the corner, Bruce was breathing heavily and refused to look up from where he was staring at the floor. His hands we bunched into tight, shaking fists at his sides.

"Hey…" Peter said softly, unsure now of what to do. He needed to offer himself as a confidant to Bruce's troubles like Aunt May said, but was unsure how to go about that.

"You really only think about the numbers don't you?" Bruce gritted out.

"What?" Peter blinked, unsure of what Bruce was getting at.

"I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't fit your damn formula, I was a failed test subject, so you found a replacement."

"Wha- No! That's not true!"

When Bruce finally looked up at Peter, his eyes were bloodshot and filled with rage. "Don't lie to me now when the truth is staring me in the face!"

"I'm not lying! He only joined because-"

Bruce let out a roar and shoved Peter hard against the lockers with an echoing bang. He planted his fist into the metal beside Peter's head. Peter curled in on himself on instinct, wincing as the sudden burst of sound made his ear ring.

"This is why you have no friends! You don't understand emotions at all! You'd easily throw away someone if you decided they couldn't live up to your expectations!"

Peter would have prefered that Bruce hit him rather than say such words. It would have hurt less. Ever since joining the college swim team, Peter had tried so hard to learn how to interact with people normally. How to be the friend he always wanted to be for others. After all of his concern and after seeking so much advice so that he could help Bruce and be there for him, and this was what Bruce thought of Peter? It hurt. A lot.

"I invited Wilson to the team." Coach Fury said calmly to one side of them. Both boys turned to look at the man as he stood with his hands behind his back and his chin tilted up. "I just had Peter show him around."

"Why?" Bruce breathed out, slowly pulling away from Peter.

"Because we need more team members."

"You planned on using him to replace me in the relay." Bruce accused, his anger coming back.

"You forced my hand as an educator by not listening to instructions. You forced my hand as a coach by trying to hurt yourself. And you're forcing my hand now as a faculty member by assaulting a teammate."

Bruce froze, his face hard and betrayed. Peter shook his head slightly, desperately hoping Fury wouldn't say what they both knew was coming.

"Banner, you're suspended from the team until further notice. That includes the weight room. I want you gone in five minutes. Get changed."

For a few seconds, Bruce shook with barely contained rage before he stormed over to his locker, ripped out his bag, and left the building in only his jammer. Peter felt on the verge of tears and took a few deep breaths to calm down as he pushed himself away from the lockers.

"Are you hurt?" When Peter shook his head no, Fury attempted to sound as compassionate as he was capable of. "This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but his own. Don't take anything he said seriously. People say things in anger they don't mean and often conveniently forget them later."

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, but still wasn't able to think of anything to say. He felt entirely to blame for what just happened. Bruce was obviously upset about something, and Peter wasn't capable of being a friend enough to fix it. No, he had just made it much, much worse.

"Do you need a minute?"

"No… I would like to swim."

Coach Fury gave a single nod and then headed back out to the pool, Peter in tow. Everyone except Wade was giving Peter questioning looks, wanting to know what happened. Fury called out Steve to speak with him alone and Peter walked over to an empty lane. The water would help. The water always helped.

Fixing his gaze on the surface, Peter launched himself into the air. When he sliced into the water, his emotions peeled away from him. For right now, he could be numb and exist only in the here and now. Peter spent the rest of practice embraced in the peace of swimming.

After practice, Wade asked to speak with Peter outside by the benches. Peter found he couldn't say no. As much as he wanted time alone to mope, the thought of disappointing another friend made him sick to his stomach. So it was he followed Wade out to the relative privacy of a park bench shaded by a large tree.

Peter stared at the ground as Wade stared at Peter. Wade spoke first, "You seem to be taking this pretty personally."

"He was right. I was a terrible friend to him." Peter said quietly.

"That isn't at all true. Did you see anyone else going after him?"

"There's something going on, I just know it, but I never even asked."

"That's because he didn't want you to ask and he wouldn't have owned up to it anyways if you had. People deal with things in different ways. Sometimes, they just don't deal with things at all until they explode."

"But if I had-"

"Peter. You are a good friend. Sometimes there is no right path to take or correct solution. It happens to everyone. It's completely normal. You did the same thing everyone else did."

"I should have tried harder."

"You can't fix everything, Baby Boy. And that's okay."

A hiccup of a sob escaped Peter as he clenched his hands together. Wade wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. When that caused Peter to tremble, Wade pulled said arm up to pull Peter's head into his shoulder. Peter buried his face into the fabric of Wade's shirt and let himself cry.

"I am a robot!" Peter's wail was muffled by Wade's muscular arm.

"Shh, no you're not. You're perfectly normal. Which means you're just as flawed as everyone else. That's what makes you human."

"I just want to be a good friend. I've only ever wanted to have friends." Peter said thickly.

"You have lots of friends. You care about them and they care about you. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

Peter shook his head in denial, scraping his face on Wade's shirt. "They all go out and do stuff outside of school. They hang out. But I don't get invited because I don't know how to act normal!" Peter's breath caught as he tried to stifle more sobs.

"Have you tried inviting them?"

"I don't want them to be obligated!"

Shifting around, Wade placed his hands on either side of Peter's tearstained face to pull it up and gain eye contact. "I want to ask you, but it wouldn't count."

"Because it's pity?" Peter pouted.

"No, because if I invited you somewhere, it would be a date."

Peter's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing for a moment. "What?"

"I'll ask you anyways. Will you go on a date with me? Even though this is horrible timing on my part."

"But… We talked about this…"

"Yeah, we did. I'm not known for my patience, however. So I want to take every opportunity I can to woo you."

"Why?"

Wade didn't answer right away. He pulled down the sleeve of his hoodie over his hand and wiped Peter's face clean before speaking. "Because I always strive for the most impossible of dreams. Currently, that is taking the form of trying to date the most perfect man I've ever met in my life."

"You've only known me a week." Peter had never blushed as much in his entire life as he had since meeting Wade.

Reaching down, Wade took one of Peter's hands and brought it slowly to his lips. Peter watched in wide eyed fascination as Wade leaned over and kissed the back of Peter's hand. Wade's breath was warm as it traveled across Peter's skin.

"Go on a date with me, Peter."

"I… don't have work on Thursday." Peter breathed.

Wade's mouth slowly stretched into a wide grin. "Then it's a date."

"Yeah… A date…" Peter swallowed. What had he just signed up for?

Notes:

Terrible timing, Wade! GAH!

Actual conversation that happened while I was writing this:  
Me: Is it bad that I want to put Bruce on steroids so I can make him Roid Rage?  
Roommate: HULK SWIM!

In exciting news: I've been working on knitting this damn scarf for three years and I FINALLY finished it! YAAAAY! Everybody party with me!

Chapter 7

Notes:

Yay date night!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

That night Peter talked to Aunt May about Bruce as well. The conversation lasted all through dinner and after. Though not much was resolved or fixed, Peter felt better about things. Bruce needed some time to cool off and forcing him to take some time to rest would help him immensely. Peter just needed to have faith that things would turn out okay.

With that worry settled, Peter ended up focusing on Wade and the impending date. That had been brought up to Aunt May as well who thought it was a good idea for Peter to go out and have a little fun. That left Peter thinking about it constantly the next day.

At swim practice, everyone was a little subdued seeing that Bruce wasn't there. Everyone seemed to have pretty neutral reactions to Wade, except Tony who was outright hostile. However else Tony may have acted, he really did value his and Bruce's friendship. Other than Peter, Steve was the only one who treated Wade in an obviously friendly manner.

Peter questioned Wade about it, but the man didn't seem to take great offense to it, so Peter decided not to let himself worry about it. The next day at the study group, Natasha ended up asking Wade more directly.

"Are they being nice to the newbie over on the men's team?"

Wade shrugged. "People only welcome new team members when they're awful. To be honest, I expected much worse treatment than I'm getting."

"They pity you?" Pietro asked with no remorse. Everyone gave him a look for it. "What?"

"Maybe." Wade admitted.

"Bastards." Pietro said with feeling and Wade chuckled.

"Have the girls seen Bruce around?" Peter asked Natasha.

She shook her head. "No. I asked a few people I know that have friends in his classes to look for him. I want to make sure he's not doing anything stupid like skipping."

"He's been on edge for a while." Wanda mused before looking over at Wade. "It's not your fault."

"Everyone has shit to deal with. I'm not taking it personally." Wade said.

"At least someone is acting mature about things." Harry complained, having heard more than enough about Bruce's temperament the past few weeks.

"Everybody deals with different things in different ways." Mary Jane lightly scolded. "That's why you need friends to look out for you."

"Yeah!" Pietro said happily. "Like you and how we all call you on being an asshole."

Harry stormed out and Natasha begrudgingly went after him as Wanda kicked Pietro in the shin. It was a normal study group after that. The closer time came to the study group ending, however, the more nervous Peter became. When Wade finally finished up his work, Peter was fidgeting almost non-stop.

"You okay there, Peter?" Natasha asked in amusement.

"Huh? Wha? Yes!" Peter sat up ramrod straight. Wade just grinned in amusement.

"How about I walk you out?" Wade offered.

"Oh? Uh? Okay… Yeah. Okay." Peter quickly gathered his things and dumped them in his messenger bag. Wanda and Natasha were smirking at Peter knowingly while Pietro just looked confused by the strange behavior. Peter was grateful that MJ and Harry were already gone.

Once outside, Wade turned to Peter and asked "You okay with going straight there?"

"Oh! Uh… Am I dressed okay?"

Wade grinned. "You look great."

Peter blushed as he gripped the strap of his bag tightly in his hands. "Okay, then… Sure. Where are we going?"

"Long Island." was Wade's purposefully vague response.

Peter was given no more information as they traveled there. Wade kept Peter distracted by talking pop culture, which Peter latched onto with gusto. It turned out they were both movie buffs, something Peter had little opportunity in his life to geek out over with a friend. It was almost disappointing to stop the flow of conversation as they arrived at their destination. That was until Peter saw where they were at.

Stumbling to stop, Peter stared at the building in wide eyed wonder, feeling like a kid again raptly watching the commercials for the place. They had never had enough money to easily drop on something like this and Peter had never wanted to go by himself. Yet here he was, with a friend, on a date.

"This is Indoor Adventure." Peter breathed.

Wade couldn't stop grinning at the look on Peter's face. "It is."

"I've always wanted to come here."

"Then today is your lucky day."

Peter practically vibrated with barely contained excitement. Suddenly he grabbed Wade's hand and took off to the building, hauling a laughing Wade behind him. Indoor Adventure had everything. Laser tag, puzzle escape rooms, paintball, go carts, a rock climbing wall, and one of the biggest arcades in the city. There wasn't a single place in New York City that Peter could think of that he would more want to go than here.

They did laser tag first and Peter was in second to last place for number of times he landed a hit. He was in first place for number of times killed, as he was relentlessly stalked by a horde of ten year olds. Wade hadn't died once and was the leader in hits and kills. Peter had been massively impressed by that.

Next they hit up the escape room. Wade told Peter he wasn't allowed to help anyone for at least two minutes, which Peter timed at every puzzle before solving it almost immediately. Their group held the record in fastest time out of the room which earned them a novelty coin that Peter was over the moon about.

While at the go carts, Wade discovered the hard way that Peter had no practice whatsoever in driving and was horrible at it. Though one would expect Peter to be dejected about it, he came out of the track happy as a clam, claiming it was better than bumper cars. Wade withheld comment on the fact that they weren't supposed to be similar.

After that, they stopped by the rock wall. Though Wade had faith in Peter's physical ability, he considered giving the smaller man a handicap as they raced for the top due to Peter's lack of experience. However, that proved to be unnecessary as Peter easily scaled the thing in record time, leaving Wade in his dust.

Halfway up the wall, Wade looked above him at Peter in disbelief as the man rang the bell at the top. "You're like a damn spider!"

Peter grinned down at Wade in triumph. "You need a hand?"

Wade stuck his tongue out before he continued to climb, determined to reach the top. "You're not very modest."

Peter laughed as he pushed away from the wall and was gently lowered back to the ground by the safety rope around his waist. The move seemed to bring him endless joy. Wade couldn't help but grin in return.

The rest of the time they spent in the arcade. They played three rounds of air hockey, which Peter won every single game of, much to Wade's surprise. Wade could barely get a point against the man. Peter also did far better at the shooting games than he had at laser tag and the both of them got pretty far into each game they played.

There was a small food court that they hit up for hot dogs and sodas before wasting more time in the arcade. Peter seemed determined to play every game in there and Wade was more than happy to indulge Peter. Not even Ellie had been this excited to go to Indoor Adventure. When Wade mentioned that, Peter looked a little bashful.

"I grew up hearing about this place, but never got to go. So this is like a childhood dream come true."

Wade gave a wide grin in response to that. "Then I guess our date is a success?"

Peter blushed, but this time he couldn't stop smiling through it, which completely enchanted Wade. When they finally left, Wade pulled Peter over to a street vendor for some cupcakes which they ate while looking over the water. When they finished their treats, they leaned against the railing and talked for a while about random things.

Slowly, Wade slid his fingers over so they could sit atop Peter's. When he did, Peter's voice trailed off and he simply looked at their hands, but didn't pull away.

"Do you mind it?" Wade asked.

Peter shook his head. "It's just different. I like physical contact. It's new and interesting. I'm just worried that you'll expect more of me than I'm capable of giving if I tell you that."

"You haven't had much opportunity in the past?"

"No… When I was a kid, I thought there was something wrong with me. I figured out later that body language helps others unconsciously understand that you're open to touch and that I should also have initiated things on my own as well, like handshakes or a pat on the shoulder. I didn't do any of those things naturally. So I just missed out on a lot."

Wade moved his hand over to slide his fingers between Peter's. "Then I'm happy to help you catch up."

"Even if I find nothing sexual about it?"

"Peter… I'm not expecting you to put out. I said I wanted to be your friend first and foremost. And I know I said I wanted to make you fall for me, that's true, but I understand it will take a lot of time and patience. I'm willing to work for that."

"And if it doesn't happen?" Peter whispered, staring at the ground.

"Then you'll be my really hot friend that I occasionally hit on."

Peter smiled a little at that, glad that the darkness hid his blush. "Then can I ask you for something?"

"What's that?"

"Can I take off your glove?"

Wade noticeably tensed causing Peter to look up with concerned eyes. Wade swallowed hard. "Why?"

"You take it off during practice."

"I can't exactly swim with gloves on."

"It's just me here to see."

For a moment Wade closed his eyes and let himself breathe before picking up his hand and holding it out to Peter. With a smile, Peter carefully pulled the fabric off and stored the glove in his pocket. Afterwards, he let his fingers trace over the skin, fascinated by the ridges and changes in texture.

Eventually, Wade spoke. "Why do you look like you're enjoying it?"

Peter smiled. "It feels different from Aunt May or Uncle Ben or Gwen. I like it."

Wade twisted his hand around so their palms were facing and linked their fingers together. Peter watched the move in wide eyed fascination. He had seen plenty of people hold hands like this and had been vaguely jealous of it. Now he was experiencing it for himself.

Looking up, he flashed Wade a wide grin. "Do you like it too?"

Wade returned an affectionate and indulging smile. "I do."

"Then we should do this more often."

"I won't argue with that."

By the time Peter made it home, it was after midnight. He plopped down onto his bed with a sleepy smile, wrapping his arms around his pillow and snuggling up to it. As far as Peter was concerned, there had been no better first date in the history of first dates. It was everything he could have wanted.

Maybe he wouldn't develop a sexual desire for Wade… But if Peter was being honest with himself, he really hoped that he would.

+Wade: Do you want to have lunch together?

Peter stared at the text message, heedless of the class he was in. Usually on Fridays he would go to the cafeteria to eat and get a headstart on his homework before his next class and the study group after. Not that it was needed, since his next class was usually a lab class that Peter could finish up quickly, giving him plenty of extra time to work on other things.

No, what was so fascinating about it was that Peter seldom had lunch with anyone. His lunch schedule rarely overlapped with teammates or people from the study group, and if it did they usually had other plans. This text message was significant to his college life.

+Peter: I thought your class started after lunch.  
+Wade: It does. I can get there early. We can eat under that big oak tree. I'll make you something.  
+Peter: You can cook?  
+Wade: Baby Boy, you haven't lived until you've had my cooking.

For some reason that surprised Peter. He himself could only make sandwiches or nuke things in the microwave. Wade didn't seem like the cooking type either. Of course, that was unfair as Peter knew well not to judge people by a preconceived notion of their personality.

+Wade: So? Lunch? Tree? Free food for you?  
+Peter: Yes. I'll be there after class.  
+Wade: See you soon, BB.

The text message was followed up with a block of taco emojis that Peter assumed was a hint to what lunch would be. Peter looked at the abbreviation for his nickname. Not only did he have a nickname, there was a code for it in text form. Though it was all little things, Peter felt like his life had changed significantly since Wade had entered it. Perhaps Peter should thank Coach Fury for instigating their introduction.

At lunch, Peter walked across the green grass of the commons as he headed towards the tree, passing other groups of friends lazing on the grass doing a various assortment of activities. This time, he would be just like them.

When he approached the tree, he discovered that Wade had an honest to gods picnic basket and a blanket he was laying out on the ground. It was as if Peter had left his life and walked into a TV drama version of it. Who owned such things anymore? And what guy in college would not only admit to owning it, but use it? Peter did in fact feel wooed.

"This is very fancy." Peter spoke once he was within earshot.

"Only the best for you, Baby Boy." Wade grinned.

Peter sat down cross legged by the basket and was handed a bottle of water. "So are you feeding me tacos or were the emojis just to throw me off the trail?"

Wade laughed and pulled out a container full of handmade tacos. "I present to you: deliciousness."

They easily polished off the food in record time, and Peter was indeed impressed by how good it tasted. He lamented his inability to cook and Wade offered lessons at any point in the future Peter would like to learn. Peter couldn't stop daydreaming about it after that. Just hanging out together at one of their houses, learning something new. It sounded amazing to Peter.

When Wade finished off his water he scooted backwards to lean his back up against the tree, his legs bent and spread far enough apart to allow plenty of room. Wade held one hand out to Peter in a beckoning motion. "Come here."

Peter stared with wide eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lean against me like I'm leaning against the tree."

A thrill worked up Peter's spine. That would be a lot of touch. Crawling over, he carefully positioned himself and leaned back into Wade's large frame. Arms immediately came down to wrap around Peter and interlock their fingers lazily. Peter smiled contentedly and nuzzled into the warmth of Wade's person.

"Do you like it?" Wade asked.

"Mm, yes." Peter murmured happily.

There was a part of Peter that was completely aware that this was far more intimate than friends usually were. However, he didn't much mind that Wade wanted to take things to this level. Peter was quite content to enjoy the feeling of it and pretend that it wouldn't backfire later.

If Peter were honest with himself, he would admit that he liked being flirted with and wooed. It was something he never thought he'd be able to experience being the person he was. And was it okay to just flirt like this with no further intentions? Could other people get satisfaction from such simple relations?

Peter fiddled with the fabric of Wade's glove. "Can I take it off?"

There was a short pause before Wade gave an affirmative noise. Peter slid off first one glove, and then when he received no rebuke the second. Their fingers interlocking skin to skin felt much nicer and Peter smiled at it.

"Is it okay that I enjoy this in a different way than you?" Peter asked quietly.

"Why do you think it's different?"

"Isn't it?"

"I enjoy the feel of your body against me and the warmth of your skin. I like feeling your fingers between mine. I like the smell of your hair. They make my chest feel warm. Is it different for you?"

"No…" Peter's voice was soft and fascinated. "It's the same for me."

"I understand the difference between affection, intimacy, and sexual desire. I'm happy like this if you are."

"I am."

"Good." Wade grinned and nuzzled his nose into Peter's hair causing the younger to chuckle.

They stayed like that for awhile, talking about random things and occasionally reviewing their favorite parts of last night's date. Everything was going fine until Peter saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Pietro was far away, but not too far enough that he couldn't easily see the pair. He stumbled to a stop, stared, and then quickly walked away.

Peter tensed, which caused Wade to notice the exchange. When Pietro was out of sight, Wade asked softly. "Do you not want them to know?"

"What?" Peter flinched. "No! That's not it exactly."

"Then what is it exactly?" Wade sounded sad and Peter realized he had just made a huge mistake unwittingly.

"Maybe you understand that I'm different and are willing at accept that, but they aren't. Especially Pietro. He has blatantly refused to believe anything I've said on the subject. And he's not the only one."

"You talked about it at the study group?"

"Last year. In high school Harry and I thought I was asexual until Gwen. Harry thought then that I was just a late bloomer and seemed convinced that if I enjoyed being in a relationship, it meant I wanted all parts of it no matter what. That I was just afraid to admit it. He tried to force the issue in college."

This time Wade tensed. "What do you mean force?"

"He set me up on a bunch of dates, of various genders, and a few of them I think he paid." Peter was upset about it at the time, but had since forgiven Harry as it was just an ill conceived way of helping out a friend. Harry had his own issues with personal skills. "A few of them did everything they could to please me, but it never worked."

"Please you… sexually?" Wade asked carefully.

Peter nodded. "Don't be mad at Harry. We had a huge argument over it last year and we sorted things out. Even the study group talked to him about it. Please don't bring it up to him?"

Wade sighed. "I'll let it go." It was obvious he didn't want to, but this was old news and there was no reason to bring it back up.

"So after that Pietro decided I was lying about Gwen and there was something fundamentally wrong with me. Or that I was just lying about how the dates went. I don't know why he won't believe me." Peter pouted a little at that. "I'm just worried he's going to start more trouble now."

"Then what do you want to tell him?"

Peter shrugged. "I prefer telling the truth, but he doesn't believe me anyways."

"Then can I tell him we're dating?"

Peter stopped breathing for a moment. "What?"

"Can I tell the study group that you told me you were asexual and I asked you out anyways?"

"I don't know if I'm asexual." Peter said quietly.

"Alright then, that you thought you might be and I was okay with that possibility."

"A-… Are you?"

"Whether or not sex is involved, nobody can predict if a relationship will last. So in that respect, yes, I'm more than happy to date you and see where this goes. Would you like to make this official between us?"

Peter blushed hard. "You would date me anyways?"

A small smile played on Wade's lips at the sound of Peter's stunned voice. "Of course I would. What's there not to like about dating you?"

"But… But I'm not nor-"

"Shhh… I told you that you were perfect and I stand by that."

Peter turned his face to hide it against Wade's arm. "Then I would very much like to date." Came the muffled response.

Wade grinned widely and kissed Peter's puff of hair. "I would very much like that, too."

At any moment the world should drastically change, but Peter found that not to be the case. The world wasn't brighter, the sounds weren't louder, and the air around him wasn't charged with potential. Nevertheless, Peter's view on the world shifted some because there were in fact people like Wade who saw no fault in people like Peter. As far as Peter was concerned, that made the world filled with much more potential than he previously thought possible.

Peter smiled into Wade's sleeve. He was happy. And more significantly, it was okay for him to feel that way.

Notes:

Soooo muuuuuch fluuuuff.

For those that know my writing style: Things are going too well for this couple. dun dun DUN XD

Chapter 8

Notes:

So much happens this chapter!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Wade was typing a report and Peter was working on a formula when Pietro burst into the study room. The couple looked up in surprise at the dramatic entrance. Pietro seemed to recollect himself and then stiffly walk over to the table to sit down. Wade raised a hairless eyebrow at it all.

"You okay there, Kramer?" Wade asked.

"We're too young for that kind of joke." Pietro snubbed.

"Yet you still caught it."

Ignoring that, Pietro leaned over the table and eyeballed Wade. "Are you gay?"

Peter made an indignant noise but Wade just smiled easily. "I'm pansexual."

"Why can't people just put things in simple terms these days?!" Pietro complained.

"The world has never been simple." Peter snapped. "And now we have words to identify with so we can push back against a populous obsessed with a need to form 'normal' boxes."

"I take it you're straight." Wade drawled.

"The fuck is a pansexual?" Pietro complained, ignoring everything else.

"It means I'm happy to date anyone no matter what they identify as since what's in their pants isn't that important to me."

Not even pausing to think about that, Pietro plowed on. "Are you two dating?"

"Yes." Wade said simply as Peter tried and failed not to blush.

"...What the hell?!"

"Keep your voice down." Natasha scolded as she entered the room and firmly shut the door behind her. "We're still in the library."

Pietro waved his hands at the couple in distress. "They're dating!"

Natasha raised her eyebrows at that as Peter slouched down a little into his seat. However, all she responded with was "Congrats."

"Nooo!" Pietro wailed. "How does this even work? They have to be fucking with us-"

Natasha smacked him upside the head with a textbook, causing a rather loud thunk to sound through the room. Pietro hissed in pain and curled up on himself, clutching at this head in dismay.

"You don't get to dictate how other people live their lives." Natasha said calmly as she sat down. "If they're happy, we're happy. Understood?" The look she gave Pietro caused the man to pale a little, but he still didn't have the best self preservation.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, irked by everyone in the room. After that he aggressively worked on his homework until his pencil busted straight through a piece of paper. In a snit worthy of Harry, Pietro gathered his things and stormed out.

"Why is he so mad?" Peter softly asked the table.

"He's jealous." Natasha reassured. "Women turn him down for a date before he can even ask at this point. It's his own fault for being a damn creeper about it." Natasha watched as Wade reached down and rubbed Peter's hand before asking. "You were honest with Wade, right?"

"From the beginning." Wade verified. "I was the one that asked him out anyways."

Wade was on the receiving end of a very long look that said Natasha wouldn't be too happy if Wade tried to force anything on Peter. "As long as you two are happy, then."

Peter smiled a little. "I'm happy."

"Good." With that, she focused on her work.

At practice everyone gathered around Steve who stood by a sign-up sheet. "Our first skirmish is two weeks from now. The relay is already decided with me on backstroke, Clint on breaststroke, Wade on butterfly, and Peter on freestyle. Everything else you can sign up for at will in as many categories as you'd like. Please, please, please take on some 400 meters. We don't need to leave Tony doing all of them again."

Wade was stunned by that and leaned in to Peter to whisper, "Is he serious?"

Peter nodded. "They call him Iron Man because he has unstoppable stamina."

"What schools are going to be at the skirmish?" someone asked.

"Xavier, Nova, and B of M."

"When the hell did Nova get a swim team?" Tony scoffed. "Isn't that a police academy?"

Steve shrugged. "It was apparently some rogue club that muscled their way into an official team sponsored by the school. There's no data on them because of that. I don't know how good they are so we need to be on our toes and work hard so we can perform well at the skirmish."

There was a pause as everyone murmured about the information and what they would like to sign up for. Steve gave everyone a moment before continuing. "Please have everything written down by Monday. Now, let's get to work! Relay members, we're going to practice trade offs first."

Practice flew by after that. Peter was nervous about how well Wade would work with the rest of the team, but he did fine in the exchanges. When everyone was getting changed, Peter finally let himself ask the question that had been burning in him since the team meeting.

"What else are you going to sign up for?"

Wade just replied with a silent shrug, which made Peter all the more suspicious.

"Don't tell me you're not going to do anything extra. We need you! You're already going to be in the water for the relay." Peter replicated one of his student's best pouts. "Please?"

Wade looked physically injured by Peter's expression. "That's an unfair weapon."

Peter turned it up a notch, looking as pitiful as possible with wide eyes and a trembling lower lip. "Pleeease?"

"Gah!" Wade shielded his eyes. "Fine. Jesus. Put that away."

That answer was rewarded with a wide grin. "So what are you going to sign up for?"

"Probably 200 freestyle along with 100 and 400 butterfly."

"Is butterfly usually your strongest?"

"I was always trained in it, but I like freestyle the best. However, everyone's going to try for freestyle and you guys are terrible at butterfly as a team."

Peter didn't argue that since it was true. "At least Tony won't be doing it all by himself again this year."

"That still baffles me."

"We have some good members." Peter smiled. "We could have a real chance at state now."

"I thought you didn't swim for those reasons."

Peter shrugged. "I'm aware that I swim for a more uncommon reason. My teammates want to win and I want to help them."

Wade ruffled Peter's still wet hair, causing spikes of it to stick up in all directions. "You're a keeper." Wade grinned at the resulting blush before he headed to a more private area. "I'll be dressed in a minute, wait for me."

"Okay." Peter said softly as he tried to flatten his hair back out.

A few seconds later and Tony was standing beside Peter with an unhappy look. "You taking orders from him now? Why's he bossing you around?"

Peter frowned as he pulled his clothes out of his locker. "He's not."

"Don't let him take advantage of you just as a way to keep him on the team. We don't need him."

"That's not what's happening!" Peter was getting angry. "He's a nice guy!"

"Guys like that use people to get what they want. How long have you known him, Peter? Why is he so attached to you so fast? How do you think he made his way to the top the first time? It wasn't by playing nice, I can tell you that. That's not the way the world works."

"He just wants friends."

"A friend or someone willing to pity him enough to give him anything he wants?"

"That's enough!" Steve snapped, coming up behind Tony.

"Oh! So you're fine with Peter getting taken advantage of?"

"That's your opinion based on your inherent dislike of him."

"I wonder why I got a bad first impression? Oh yeah. He was bribed to join just to run Bruce off the team."

"That's not true!" Peter snapped. His eyes burned and he desperately hoped he wouldn't cry. That would only make this situation worse.

"I know you're friends with Bruce, but what happened was his own-" But Steve didn't get to finish.

"Maybe if you'd pop your lips off of Fury's titty for half a second, you'd see what's really going on here!" Tony snapped.

"This is not a conspiracy or a corporate takeover!" Steve finally lost his temper and shoved a finger in Tony's face. "This is you being petty and jealous and unable to be a team member!"

"He's not part of our team!" Tony snapped.

"He is now! You got a problem, take it up with Fury!"

Peter jumped and gasped as someone wrapped an arm around his collar bone from behind. The two other men turned to look at Peter and Wade's protective stance.

"There isn't a thing I can do to change how you feel about me." Wade said calmly.

"Damn straight." Tony growled.

"I could save your life or donate all my free time to an animal shelter and you'd suspect me of some ulterior motive."

Tony just scowled in response.

"For that reason, I have no desire to try and win you over, so I won't. You can think whatever you want about me. However, you take out your aggression on me, not Peter, not anyone else. I'm the person you hate, so focus on me and me alone."

"So that way nobody can watch as you manipulate Peter?"

"Don't talk about him like he can't take care of himself." Wade growled.

"Aren't you doing the same thing?" Tony accused.

Peter pushed Wade's arm off and shouted at them all to stop fighting before running off and locking himself into a bathroom stall. Why did they hate each other so much? Why were they trapping him in the middle of it? Why did Tony want Peter to doubt Wade when Peter was happy with someone for the first time in a long time?

Wringing his clothes in his fists tightly, Peter pressed the bundle to his face as he rocked back and forth, gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but eventually someone walked up to the stall and knocked on it softly.

"Baby Boy?" Wade called out quietly.

Peter didn't answer and just sat on the toilet seat, still wearing his swim suit.

"He had a point, I was being over protective with you too. I'm sorry."

"He said you're attached to me too fast. He's right. Nobody else can stand to be around me. Why are you different?"

Wade sighed and dropped his head against the other side of the stall door with a thump. "Because I'm not an idiot and I'm not intimidated by you."

Peter scoffed. "There's nothing about me that's intimidating."

"That's not true. Your brain works too fast. Being so much smarter than others can make people feel inferior. It's not your fault, it's them judging themselves because they're constantly comparing themselves to others. They want to be on top at all times and it bothers them when they're not.

"You also don't see the front people put up. You don't see societal standards in people, which strips away the mask people hide behind. That scares them because they're not hiding from other people, they're hiding from themselves. They see themselves when you see them."

"You make it sound like some horrible super villain power." Peter complained thickly.

Wade chuckled. "Only because in college we're still learning how to be our own person and not just the roles we adopted in high school. This isn't about you. It's about them."

"Then how are you different?"

"I'm not. It's why I get grumpy sometimes. You make me stop hiding from myself and force me to see everything else about me... For a long time I thought the only thing I was good for was swimming. I devoted my life to it…"

Peter waited in anticipatory silence for Wade to continue. After a long pause, Wade did. "In a way, my life ended when I was injured. Took me a long time to realize there was still a person left even without the swimming. I promised I wouldn't allow myself to hang my life on a single factor ever again.

"But… Old habits die hard. I started building my life around how I looked without realizing it. That is, until you came along and made me realize how much of my fear isn't caused from other people's reactions. It's caused from my own."

"I'm sorry…" Peter whispered.

"Don't be. I needed that. And I need reminders of it constantly. I need you to show me when I'm being irrational and I need you there to care about me despite everything. That's why no matter what, I need you as my friend. But, because I'm a selfish prick, I want you as more than that."

Slowly, Peter reached up and unlocked the door. Wade inched it open and looked down at Peter with a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey…" Peter said quietly in return as he stared up at Wade, the battle of emotions showing clearly on Peter's face. "Will you walk with me to work?"

Wade smiled. "I would love to."

"Do you want to come over to my house on Sunday?" Peter blurted out before his brain could stop him.

Wade's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden request. "I'd love to."

"Okay…" Peter breathed out, eyes also wide in surprise at himself. "I'll let Aunt May know we're going to have company."

"I can't wait to meet her. Should I bring flowers?"

"No."

"No?"

"If you flatter her too much, she'll talk to you the whole time."

Wade laughed loud enough that it echoed off the tile walls. Peter smiled a little sheepishly in return. Bending over, Wade deposited a kiss on top of Peter's head. "Alright then. You get dressed and I'll go grab my things. Okay?"

Peter nodded and watched Wade leave before he finally focused on his interrupted task and proceeded to put his clothes on.

That night Peter burst into his house, calling out Aunt May's name.

"Goodness, Peter! What's the matter?" Aunt May asked as she hurried down the stairs.

"We're having company Sunday!" Peter said, the delayed panic suddenly hitting him. "How do I have friends over?! What do I do?!"

"Who-"

"NO!" Peter shook his hands spastically. "We're not friends! We're dating! What are the rules?! Are there rules?! I should have googled this!"

"Dating?" Aunt May asked in surprise.

"Dating! Gwen never came over! Her dad wouldn't let her! I'm an adult now! I am bad at being an adult!"

"Honey, calm down."

"I don't know if Netflix and chill is ironic or not!"

Aunt May briskly walked over and took hold of Peter's shoulders to physically shake the panic out of him. The move worked to silence Peter, but his mind was still going a mile a minute. This was a bad idea. Why did he do this? Bad idea. Bad.

"Sit down, dear. Tell me what happened."

Peter collapsed bonelessly onto the couch, fretting at his lower lip and staring at the wall in concern. Aunt May sat down beside him and soothingly rubbed his knee until Peter's breathing calmed some.

"Wade asked if I would date him. Officially."

Aunt May's eyebrows rose quite high at that. "What did you say?"

"I asked if he'd be okay with that if I was asexual."

"Ah… What was his answer?"

"That it was fine."

"So you two are boyfriends now?"

Peter's eyes went wide. "He's my boyfriend!" He spoke in wonder, as the concept just now hit him. "This is even more complicated!"

Aunt May had to stifle a chuckle at that. "Okay, take a deep breath." When Peter obeyed, she continued. "In situations like these, people usually just spend time together sharing common interests."

"But what are the approved topics of conversation?"

"Just let it flow normally. Have you had problems finding things to talk about previously?"

"No…"

"Is he good at finding something to talk about?"

"Yes. He enjoys discussion."

"Then let him take the lead. In between, you could watch a show you both like."

"But! But how do we sit on the couch? Is there a necessary level of touch to be maintained? They usually lean on each other in TV shows but I don't know what is media and what if based in fact!"

"That's all dependent on the person. Just do whatever you are comfortable with."

"I don't want to send the wrong signals…"

"Then talk to him about it and come to a conclusion between the both of you. Haven't I always told you to talk things out when you're unsure?"

"Yes…"

"This is no different. I know it feels different, but that's just your panic talking."

Peter leaned over into Aunt May who wrapped her arms around him soothingly. "I'm really afraid of messing things up."

"Then you must really like him."

Peter nodded. "It doesn't make any sense. We haven't known each other that long."

"This is what it feels like when people refer to the puppy love stage. This dizzy feeling of wanting to be around them all the time and not seeing any faults."

"But doesn't that go away eventually?"

"Yes and at that point you can decide what you want to do. You can jump to the next dizzying high of a new relationship, or you can stick around and learn to change with your partner. Build a slower and deeper relationship that will last much longer and leave you with a steady glow at all times."

"Like you and Uncle Ben?"

"Exactly the same."

"I want that."

"I want that for you. So whatever makes you happiest, I will support you."

"You're all the best parts of an aunt and a mom and a best friend rolled into one."

Aunt May squeezed Peter tightly. "Ohhh! You're the best at flattery! Go on. Tell me more."

Peter grinned. "And you never age. You look just as young and beautiful as the day you met Uncle Ben, I bet."

"Whatever did I do to deserve such charmers in the family?"

"Well, I learned it all from Uncle Ben."

"I bet you did!" Aunt May chuckled. "But I think it works out quite well for me!"

After that, they curled up on the couch together to watch TV before dinner. Peter always felt much calmer after talking to her. He didn't know how he would have survived in life if his aunt hadn't been there for him. For that, he thanked the universe for making sure she would be his family.

Notes:

So for those that didn't catch the references:  
Xavier is in reference to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and The X-men.  
B of M is in reference to the Brotherhood of Mutants, which is Magneto's team.  
Nova is in reference to Nova Crops which is the intergalactic police force for the Marvel universe.

If you don't know who to rouge swimming team is that is now sponsored by Nova Academy, well that'll be revealed in a later chapter. hehe

I had WAY too much fun with choosing the other schools in the skirmish, you have NO idea. Can't wait until you guys see the match and all the characters I'm throwing in at random. XD

Because I laugh too much at my own jokes, I couldn't stop giggling at Peter's freak out when he got home. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. ;-p

Chapter 9

Notes:

Yay for long-ish chapters!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Saturday flew by in a state of anticipation. At practice whenever Peter was out of the water, he could barely keep his eyes off Wade. That seemed to be reciprocated as they locked eyes a lot throughout practice. Clint was the only person who picked up on it, but that wasn't surprising. Every time Clint tried to ask, Peter would put it off. He was unsure how his teammates would react and thought it best to avoid the topic for a while longer.

Peter made sure Wade signed up for the races he promised. After that, Peter himself signed up for all the Freestyle options, even though long distance wasn't his forte. He also signed up for the 100 Breaststroke which was something him and Clint had started last yet. They both signed up for the other's specialty and secretly trained to try and beat the other. Last year, Clint had won. Peter intended to change that this year.

After practice, Wade took Peter out and bought them both lunch, then escorted Peter to his job. This time, before Wade left he leaned down and left a light peck on Peter's cheek. Peter was used to getting kissed on top of his head as a general form of affection. The cheek seemed much more intimate and he felt them burning afterwards as he stared at Wade with wide eyes.

"Will you be mad if I tell you I find it hot how innocent you are?" Wade asked with a grin.

Peter scowled, but couldn't think of a single thing to say. That just caused Wade to chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wade grabbed Peter's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "Don't forget to text me your address later so I know where to go tomorrow."

Peter gulped and nodded nervously. "Yeah…"

"You want me to bring anything? A game or something?"

"I have a PS4." Peter blurted out.

Wade grinned. "I have all the consoles because I'm that guy. I'll grab something we can both play."

"Yeah. Yes. Okay."

"Are you nervous?" Wade smirked.

"Yes."

"Why is that?" Wade teased.

"I've never had guests over."

That surprised Wade and it showed clearly on his face. "Well then, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"You won't make fun of me for asking questions?"

"Why would I ever do that? You can't be expected to feel at ease in a situation you've never been in before."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. "You really do treat me different, you know."

"Good. Extra points for me, then." Wade winked and Peter finally relented and gave a smile in return. "Have fun at work, Baby Boy."

By the time Peter made it home, he had a long list of things he wanted to do around the house before Wade got there. Cleaning helped him focus his anxious energy, which calmed him a lot. Certainly, Aunt May had no complaints about Peter's cleaning spree. When Peter finally climbed into bed, he was exhausted but his brain just wouldn't turn off. It took hours for him to eventually drift off into dream filled sleep.

"I'll get it!" Peter called out excitedly at the sound of the doorbell and took off running towards the front door. When he whipped the door open, there was Wade, grinning down at Peter from inside his hoodie.

"Hey, Baby Boy."

"Hey…" Peter responded a little breathlessly. His heart was pounding unnecessarily fast considering the occasion. It took him a moment or two to see the plastic bag Wade held in one hand and the potted flower in the other. Peter frowned at it. "Those are flowers."

"But they still have roots attached so technically they're a house plant!"

"They're orange."

"Yes."

"That's Aunt May's favorite color."

"I must have a good memory." Wade said innocently.

Peter frowned harder. "Why are you trying to woo Aunt May?"

Wade rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to impress her."

"Why?"

"Because it's important for the family to like you."

Peter was surprised by that. Was that really important? Ellie seemed to like Peter just fine, so at least that was a plus. It felt like being a step ahead in a game he didn't even know he was playing.

"Don't let all the bugs in!" Aunt May called at the open door.

"Sorry!" Peter stepped back and allowed Wade in the house just as Aunt May walked up. Wade immediately walked up to her with the most charming smile he could manage and held out the plant.

"I hope you like flowers."

"Oh, my!" Aunt May flashed a coy smile as she took the pot in her hands. "They're very pretty! Thank you."

"Well, I had to get something for you that would match." Wade said smooth as silk and Aunt May tittered at the remark as she spent an excessive amount of time petting and smelling the flowers.

Peter frowned again since Aunt May was so easily swayed by compliments. One step further and Peter would lose Wade to Aunt May's penchant towards in depth conversation and storytelling. Since Wade could often be just as bad, the two would likely spend hours chatting at each other as Peter failed to catch on to conversation queues that would allow him to contribute.

"We're going to play games!" Peter said in too loud a voice as he took hold of Wade's arm. "Weren't you going to play cards with the neighbor?"

Aunt May did her best to contain an amused smile. "That's right! I don't want to be late. I'll just go put this in the window sill and be on my way. You boys need anything to drink?"

Peter tried to decline but Wade cut in first. "Water would be lovely. I'm parched from the walk."

"I'll bring you some." Aunt May gave Wade a look that said she knew he was picking on Peter and should lighten up before Peter exploded.

In fact, Peter did indeed look ready to explode as he pulled Wade into the livingroom where the TV and PS4 were set up in front of the couch. Wade suppressed a grin and let himself be manhandled around the room and pushed down into the cushions. As Peter busied himself with turning everything on, Aunt May came in with a few bottles of water that she set on the coffee table before handing one to Wade.

"Alright. I'll be right next door so call me if you need anything or if you set the house on fire." Aunt May happily stated.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know." He had been hearing that line since he was ten.

Wade chuckled and Aunt May waved her goodbyes before leaving. Peter almost sat down, but hesitated. He stared at the couch like it was a test he hadn't been able to study for. He twisted his fingers together anxiously.

"You said I could ask questions." Peter said the words slowly, like he wanted to pull them back in at any time.

"What is it, Baby Boy?" Wade's voice was soothing and his face encouraging. Peter took a deep breath and let himself ask.

"I don't know where to sit."

"What do you mean?"

"How close do you sit to… the person you're dating?"

"How close do you want to sit to me?"

"That's not an answer."

Wade chuckled. "That's because I'd be happy to have you sit in my lap, so this is really a question of what you want. There is no set of rules to this. It's about what you are comfortable with and what you consent to."

"I don't… know what I want…"

"It's not an end all be all answer, Petey. Try something out and if you want to change up later, know that I'm happy with whatever you wanna do."

Peter hesitated a few more seconds before he sat down next to Wade, an inch of distance between their hips with their knees touching. Immediately, Peter wanted to ask if it was okay, but knew the answer. Wade lightly placed his hand on one of Peter's twitching ones to calm it.

"So what do you want to do first?" Wade asked before taking a long pull from his bottle of water and then setting it on the end table beside him.

"Ah! Um," Peter was grateful for the chance to change his focus, but for some reason this still felt like a test. "What… do you… want to do?"

"How about we pick a game?" Wade smiled reassuringly and leaned forward to grab the bag he brought with him off the floor. "You want me to pick one?"

"Yes." Peter said adamantly, shoulders sagging in relief.

Wade chuckled. "Alright, let's see… How about Disney racing?"

"Disney?"

Wade shrugged. "Ellie got it for her birthday from someone but she rarely ever plays it. More of a first person shooter kind of kid, that one."

"Oh… Then I guess that's fine. I… I'll put it in." Peter stood back up and snatched the game from Wade's hands, happy to have something to do with his restless energy. When he flopped back onto the couch, he handed Wade a controler as he watched the game load.

"You keep being so tense and I'm totally going to own you in this game."

Peter rolled his shoulders. "I'll be fine once I learn the game."

"Don't cry when I win." Wade said lightly.

Frowning, Peter gripped his controller harder. He knew those comments were just to distract him from his anxiety, but damn it if they weren't working to rile him up anyways. "I thought playing games were just a way to have fun."

"For you, maybe. I'm in it to win it." Wade grinned.

"Does that mean you often cry when you lose?" Peter asked as he calmly selected a character.

"Oh! So Baby Boy can trash talk."

"Just coming to a conclusion based on your own remarks." Peter replied flippantly and they both knew he was lying.

"Go ahead," Wade grinned wolfishly as the countdown to the race sounded through the speakers. "Just try and make me cry."

An hour later Wade was collapsed on top of Peter's smaller frame while using his terrible acting skills to cry dramatically. "You slaughtered meeee!" He wailed.

Peter was laughing and desperately trying to shove Wade off. "You're terrible at fake crying."

"You continue to wound me!" Wade let out another overdone sob and flailed around so much that the hood of his jacket fell off. When he reached up to fix it, Peter stopped him.

"Don't. I like seeing your face."

"You see it enough in practice." Wade grumbled, but didn't try to cover up again. Instead, he just sat up, bracing his arms against the couch cushions to either side of Peter's body. It put their faces close to one another. "Glad to see you've finally relaxed."

Peter gave a small smile in return. "You have that effect on me."

"It's a good effect to have." Wade grinned.

"Are you having fun? ...With me?" Peter was desperate to compare himself to others Wade had spent time with.

"I am! There's no place else I'd rather be right now. Are you having fun?"

Peter nodded, "Yes."

Wade leaned in closer and Peter felt his breathing stutter and almost stop. "I want to kiss you."

"You've done that before." Peter whispered with wide eyes.

"I want to kiss you on your lips." Wade stated softly, getting the tiniest bit closer.

This time Peter did stop breathing. It had taken months for him and Gwen to get to that level of intimacy. Logically, Peter knew that Wade just liked to go about things at a faster pace. Thus far Peter had been swept along, even though Wade did his best to make sure Peter was comfortable with all that was happening. It wasn't that Peter was uncomfortable now, it was that a kiss like this was seen as an important milestone and shouldn't Peter have more of a physical reaction before that happened?

On that same line of reasoning, it wasn't as if Peter was having no reaction. Wade always caused Peter to react, just not in the ways Peter was used to. Currently, Peter's body was warm and the skin on his arms tingled. His stomach was fluttering in nervousness. He was hyper aware of his lips and how suddenly dry they felt. It was a reaction, there was no doubt about that. However, it didn't extend to any more private areas. Things were quite calm there.

"Peter?" Wade asked softly.

With a blink, Peter snapped out of his head and sucked in a much needed breath. Reaching up, Peter slowly trailed his hand down the side of Wade's face, taking comfort in a touch he was used to having between them - skin to skin. However, Wade reacted as if the touch was new, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Okay." The word passed through Peter's lips on a breath of air of its own accord. There were a lot of reasons as to why he was still uncertain, but it had nothing to do the fact that he didn't want to be kissed. He very much wanted to experience the feel of their lips together and gain an intimacy with Wade that others didn't have.

Wade hesitated only for a moment before slowly tilting his head and capturing Peter's lips with his own. Wade's lips were soft and almost slick feeling. A raised scar on his bottom lip was noticeable and Peter could easily track its progress as Wade's lips moved over Peter's.

The kiss wasn't just a pressing together of lips. No, Wade never did things so simply. It was a feather light brushing of skin followed by tiny purses of lips that gradually grew in pressure and length. Each movement encouraged Peter's lips to move in tandem and Peter complied. He was a fast learner, and quickly acclimated to how Wade enjoyed kissing.

As the kiss grew longer, one of Wade's hands buried itself into Peter's hair. Peter tried to mimic the movement by sliding his hand up Wade's cheek and over his temple to caress the bumpy terrain of Wade's bald head. The move caused Wade to shiver and Peter couldn't help the flare of accomplishment the reaction caused.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing faster. Peter's eyes were wide, bright and alert. Wade's eyes were half-lidded, dark and hazy. The fact that Wade seemed entirely frozen worried Peter. Peter swallowed hard, his eyes flicking all over Wade to gauge reaction.

"Was it okay?" Peter asked anxiously.

That caused Wade to chuckle, whatever trance he'd been in that kept him so still snapping. "It was more than just okay." He grinned. "You're addictive."

Peter's cheeks flared in a blush so strong that surely Wade could feel the heat of it. "I- Um… Wha-..."

"Do you want to do it again?" Wade teased.

"Yes." Peter blurted out without thinking. Before he could say anything else, he was silenced by Wade's mouth.

The kiss didn't start out as light this time and it built in intensity rather quickly. It was harder and more insistent. As if Wade was asking for something, but Peter didn't know what that could be. Still, it felt nice and it felt private and it felt special between the two of them. Peter was happy.

When they broke apart again, Wade looked desperate for something, almost hungry. Peter furrowed his brows at that. He didn't understand the look and found himself almost afraid to ask. But that didn't make any sense. Why was he afraid to talk to Wade so suddenly?

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked softly.

Wade seemed surprised by the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't understand the look on your face. I want to understand what you're thinking."

Usually, Wade seemed amused by Peter's questions to such things. But not this time. This time Wade seemed somewhat upset with a hint of anger. He pulled away from Peter and sat back into the cushions to face the TV. Peter was suddenly in a panic.

"Did I say something wrong?" Peter asked nervously.

Wade sighed and pulled his hood back around his face. "No, Baby Boy." He said softly. "You didn't."

"I… I don't understand. Was I bad at kissing?"

Wade quickly reached out and took Peter's hand in his own, forcing a smile on his face. "You are great at kissing. You mimicked what I was doing, right? Because you're a fast learner."

Peter nodded, still unsure of what went wrong. Wade's words said that was okay to do, but Wade's reactions said it wasn't. Why was he being so contradictory?

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Wade asked, going back to the main menu on the PS4 to open up Netflix.

"You said I could ask questions." Peter said it so low he wasn't sure if Wade would hear it.

Wade dropped his shoulders in defeat and slowly set down the controller. "I did."

"But you didn't like that question."

"It's not that, Pete… It's that I made an assumption that you proved wrong with your question."

"What did you assume?"

Wade sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "That your were attracted to me."

Peter tensed. "You mean sexually."

"Yes."

"You said-"

"I know what I said. I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with me. I got carried away."

"But you moved away and pulled your hood back up."

"Peter… This isn't logical. I wanted you and you didn't want me back. Even though I know better, that still stings when it's shoved in my face."

Peter's throat tightened as he curled in on himself. When he spoke, he could barely squeeze the words out loud enough to be heard. "You asked to kiss me first. You didn't tell me this was a test."

"It's not!" Wade threw his hands in the air, exasperated by the entire situation. "What do you want me to say, Peter? I'm sorry I'm attracted to you? I'm sorry I felt rejected? I'm sorry I'm not perfect?"

Fists tight with anger, Peter shoved himself to his feet, pacing a few steps before whirling around to Wade. "Why are you the only one allowed to feel rejected? I've been completely honest with you about everything! I gave you plenty of opportunity to run away! I'm always terrified that I'm going to do the wrong thing no matter how many times you tell me it's okay! And look! That's exactly what happened! You think I don't feel rejected too?"

"I'm not rejecting you!" Wade stood up as well to face off with Peter.

"It's the same thing in a different context! I didn't reject you either! I'm not upset that you're sexually attracted to me,you are!"

"Not just sexually!" Wade argued.

"That's not true!"

"It is! You said you don't find anyone attractive."

"Physically. Is that all a person is to you? Am I only physically attractive to you? Are you not attracted to any other part of me? Why did you even want to date me then?"

"I never said that! I've told you before all the reasons I like you."

"So why can't I have those reasons too? I like being around you, I like your humor, I like that it's easy to talk to you, I like that you make me feel normal, I like that you explain things to me without judging me, I like when you touch me. Does all of that not matter just because I don't have a hard-on?"

A tear suddenly dropped down across Peter's cheek and he swiped at it angrily before continuing. "I liked kissing you. Was I not supposed to? Did I like it in the wrong way? Are there rules to this?"

The anger had completely drained out of Wade, leaving him looking tired. "No, Baby Boy. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You said it was fine if I was asexual." Peter whispered. "Is that not really true?"

Wade rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the floor. "I didn't know it would affect me this much. I guess I was always secretly hoping that you'd be attracted to me with time."

"But it hasn't even been a lot of time." Peter was desperate for Wade to understand Peter's position on this. "It took months before Gwen and I even kissed, based on my new found attraction. Comparably, it feels like you're rushing things. A lot."

"If you'll notice, I haven't exactly displayed the best patience since you've met me."

"And I've said yes to everything that I can. If I could say yes to this and change myself, I would. I really would. It would fix a lot of things in my life, but most importantly it would fix this between us. I like us. I like you."

"Peter…" Wade walked forward and wrapped Peter in his arms. Peter was quick to return the embrace, fisting his hands into the back of Wade's hoodie. "I'm sorry. I'm a shitty excuse for a boyfriend. I knew that from personal experience before I even asked you out. I should have given you fair warning."

"Do you still want to date me?" Peter asked nervously.

"I should be asking you that."

"Of course I do."

"Even if you have to reassure me on a regular basis that I'm not entirely unfuckable?"

"You meet a lot of societal standards."

Wade snorted in disbelief.

"It's true! Height, body shape, muscle tone, eye color, athletic ability, and soft lips."

Wade's interest peaked on that last one. "Soft lips, eh? Did you like that?"

Peter could feel a hint of a blush happening in his cheeks. "Yes. As I said, I enjoyed kissing you."

Before Peter could register what was happening, Wade gently tilted Peter's face up with his hands and brought their lips together in a single short kiss. "I enjoy kissing you, too."

Peter rubbed his hands over the soft fabric of Wade's gloves. "I want…" But Peter stopped himself, unsure if this was the time to push things.

"What is it? I'll do whatever you want."

"I want your gloves off and your hood down and I want to lean against you on the couch like they do on TV while we watch a movie."

Wade gave a soft smile. "Your wish is my command."

They spent the rest of their time watching movies and chatting about random topics of conversation. Peter's body was pressed against Wade's chest and safely secured on the sides by Wade's arms. They shifted positions a lot as they giggled their way through finding the one that worked best for them, Peter's only requirement being that he was always wrapped in Wade's arms.

When dinner rolled around, Wade left as he had promised to eat with Ellie. Peter was given a lingering goodbye kiss that left them both grinning at each other. Peter loitered in the doorway, watching until Wade was out of sight.

Despite everything that had happened, Peter had hope. Couples fought, that was just a fact of life. It was what happened during and after the fight that was important. They had discussed things and cuddled up together afterwards. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

So Peter had hope. Things would work out. He had to believe that because he desperately wanted it to. Which meant eventually his body would fall in line. Or at least, that's what he hoped.

Notes:

Deadpool kisses are the best:  
/xc3up4fZ5RQ

Relationship issues! Gahhh!

So I have a tumblr if you are so inclined:

Chapter 10

Notes:

I reference the move of a sign in the beginning. If you're confused, it looks like this: .

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

As event filled as the past two weeks had been for Peter, the next two weeks seemed to fly by in a haze. His life had found a new routine that revolved around Wade. They would study together, swim together, eat together, and spend their free time together. They held hands, shared small kisses, and cuddled around each other whenever possible. It was immersive and Peter enjoyed it.

The times that Peter found himself alone were nice, because it made the times with Wade all the more important. After Peter's classes at the rec centers, he would reserve a lane and practice his breaststroke for the upcoming skirmish. It was tough without Clint's eyes telling Peter the little things he was doing wrong, but it was also fun in its own competitive way. On Mondays, Wade would linger behind with Ellie and give Peter pointers, which he also loved.

Clint's hawk eyes were a problem during regular swim practice however. Though Peter and Wade never officially spoke about it with each other, they didn't flaunt their relationship in front of the team. It seemed they were both aware of the problems that might arise from that. Everyone seemed more or less oblivious to it, even Steve, which lead Peter to believe that Natasha hadn't said anything about the matter.

In fact, Natasha and Pietro hadn't said anything at the study groups either, though Peter was sure the others had figured it out since they weren't nearly as circumspect there. Still, Mary Jane paid the two little mind at practice outside of her job as manager. Everything would have been fine, were it not for Clint's assessing eyes along with the couple's inability to stop watching each other.

A few times Clint almost brought it up, but seemed to bail on it at the last minute. The Friday before the skirmish, Clint finally bodily pulled Peter off to a private corner as everyone goofed off and talked loudly about the upcoming match. Peter's eyes flicked wildly around for Wade, but couldn't find him before Clint firmly planted himself in Peter's line of sight.

~You're dating.~ Clint didn't make it a question and didn't specify with who. Not that he needed to. They both knew who he was talking about.

Peter dropped his shoulders and shook his fist in admittance. ~Yes.~

~Are you having sex?~

The resulting blush went from Peter's hairline all the way down to his collarbone. He shook his head adamantly, unable to even get his hands to form the right sign to say no.

Clint gave Peter an odd look before asking, ~Have you ever had sex with a guy before?~

Again, Peter could only shake his head no and blush.

~Don't do it before a competition. It can affect your ability to swim normally.~

Peter's eyes went wide in shock. ~Why?~

Seemingly unable to handle that response, Clint smacked his hand over his face and stayed like that for a while before taking a deep breath and plowing forward. ~Do you understand the fallout that could happen if the rest of the team finds out?~

~We haven't said anything.~ Peter defended.

~You aren't hiding it, either.~

~I don't want to hide it!~

~Tony will think it's more proof that Wade is using you and try to convince everyone Wade's preying on you. More than one freshman will suddenly decide they can't trust showering near you two. And Coach will yell at you for affecting the team with emotions and more emotions if you break up.~

~That's stupid.~

~That's reality.~

Peter huffed in frustration. They hadn't even been dating that long, why were there suddenly so many issues? ~What exactly are you asking me to do?~

~Be more careful. Especially on the trip tomorrow. I'll cover for you as much as I can. Talk to Wade about this, too.~

~You'll cover for us?~ Frankly, Peter hadn't expected that.

~Yeah. I'm not saying this because I want you two to break up. I'm saying it so you two don't catch hell for dating.~

"Oh." Peter said aloud without thinking. ~Thanks.~

~Who am I to stand in the way of the cavity inducing looks you two give each other?~ Clint smirked.

Peter frowned a little at that. ~We're not that bad.~

~You totally are.~ Clint grinned and then changed the subject. ~You ready for our race tomorrow?~

~You'll be eating me bubbles.~ Peter boasted.

~Worst trash talk ever.~ Clint teased and gave a playful shove on Peter's shoulder. With a chuckle between them they both walked back over to the group as everyone was slowly gathering around Steve.

"Avengers Assemble!" Steve called to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"I hate you." Tony responded on reflex.

Used to this by now, Steve just ignored Tony. "I wanted to go over everything to make sure we're all on the same page. I will have no pity for anyone showing up to the wrong place at the wrong time like last year."

A few people snickered at Tony who flipped them the bird in return. "I wasn't late. I took a helicopter."

Steve cleared his throat and continued on. "B of M will be hosting the skirmish. We'll meet up in front of the athletics wing at 9am sharp. Make sure you've eaten a high protein breakfast and are well hydrated. The half pool will be open for warm-ups. We'll start with the 400s that morning to get them out of the way and make sure we have plenty of time to rest at lunch before getting into the faster races. We'll be eating lunch with our sister school."

"We have a sister school?" Wade said somewhere behind Peter to his right.

"Yes, Xavier college. The schools have been long time friends and the various teams do their best to keep up friendly ties between the students." Steve looked around to address everyone once more. "Any questions, concerns, or sudden scheduling conflicts?"

Tony raised his hand and Steve ignored it, but Tony asked anyways. "What if that hottie from Anthro finally decides to go on a date with me tomorrow."

"She won't." Steve said dismissively. "Anyone else?"

"Virgin." Tony muttered in annoyance as everyone else tried to contain their laughter.

"Alright, then. You all have my, Mary Jane's, and Coach's number. Make sure to contact us if something happens. Dismissed!"

"But what if I'm trapped in the subway with no signal?" Tony argued, following behind Steve.

"Helicopters don't fly in subways."

"Touché."

Wade caught up with Peter as everyone was getting dressed and he dropped his voice for only their ears. "What did Clint talk to you about?"

"I want to talk about that on the way to work." Peter responded just as quietly. Though Wade was not known for his patience, this time he just nodded and waited until they were off school grounds.

As the two headed to the subway entrance, Peter reached out and locked his fingers with Wade's. He'd been getting better lately at initiating touch with Wade instead of silently hoping for it. It always caused Wade to give a little smile of encouragement to Peter.

"Clint says we're too sappy at practice." Peter finally admitted.

Wade tilted his head and thought about that for a moment. "Well, I can't exactly argue."

"I don't think we're being obvious." Peter groused.

"Do you… not want to be obvious?" Wade asked slowly.

Peter shrugged. "I didn't care if they knew, but Clint said it would be bad." He explained Clint's reasoning.

Wade sighed. "Well, he's not wrong."

"Does dating me affect your swimming?"

"Not currently. But he's right, it could depending on the situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Like if we were to have a fight and I ended up distracted while swimming."

"Oh…" Like Bruce was distracted. Was Bruce having dating issues? Peter wished he could ask, but he hadn't seen a single sign of the man since the day Bruce had been suspended from the team.

"Do things not affect you like that?"

Peter shrugged. "When I swim, my mind is quiet. I guess it's different for everyone else."

"Maybe not everyone else. I'm sure there are some people who feel the same way. Everybody is different."

"I guess…" Peter thought back to Clint's other points. "Do you agree with everything else?"

"Tony hates me and straight guys - especially closeted 'straight' guys - can be complete assholes about dudes who date dudes. So yeah, I agree. It's why I haven't pushed anything at practice. I don't want to cause you trouble."

Peter sighed. "I've gotten really good at not caring what people think about me. But I don't want it to cause problems for you or the team. It just seems unfair that I have to hide you away because of that."

Wade grinned at Peter. "Just hearing you say that is enough for me."

Peter gave a shy smile in return before something else Clint said occurred to him. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Clint said that sex between us could change the way I swim the next day. Why?"

Wade choked and stumbled to a halt. "What?"

"Am I missing something?" Peter was getting a little angry since this was the second time he was being treated like he was naive.

Someone bumped by Peter since they were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Wade pulled them off to the side in a little indent between two buildings for a semblance of privacy. "You do know how guys have sex, right?" Wade asked quietly, with a tinge of desperation.

"I'm not ignorant." Peter complained. "There are a lot of sexual options, but I assume you're referring to anal sex."

"Yeeeah… Look, have you ever… Done anything like that? To yourself? Or something…"

Peter shrugged. "I've masturbated when needed, but I haven't experimented that much. I realize there are risks with anal sex, but I've read all the necessary literature on it. Medical tests to confirm we are free of diseases, enemas, condoms, lube, and patient stretching keeps everything relatively safe and pleasant for both parties."

"I can't believe you're talking about this so easily."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you blush when we hold hands."

As if on queue, Peter blushed. "Only the first few times. I understand that experiencing something is quite different from learning about it, but I don't see a problem in discussing a topic."

Wade sighed and let it go. "Okay, well, quick answer: It can leave you kinda sore, and pain in weird places can make you move differently."

"Oh… Um… Do you know from experience?"

There was a pause before Wade decided to answer that. "Yes."

"Oh." Suddenly Peter couldn't look at Wade.

"Does that bother you?"

"What? N-no… It's not that. I just…" There were a lot of things happening in Peter's head all at once. It was hard to get his thoughts organized. However, Wade didn't come to his rescue to fill the silence this time. Which made the pressure of talking all the more intense.

"It makes me nervous." Peter admitted quietly. "If I can't do that… Then… You'll break up with me."

"Hey…" Wade rubbed his free hand up and down Peter's arm. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"But how far away is said bridge?" Peter complained. "How long are you willing to wait?"

Wade didn't answer and they both knew it was because he had no answer to give.

"Do you like being with me?" Peter wanted to ask the question as plainly as possible because he needed to hear the real answer, but his voice was soft with insecurity.

"Of course I do, Baby Boy." Wade immediately flew into comfort mode and pulled Peter into a tight embrace.

It wasn't the answer either of them needed right now and Peter knew that. However, he hugged Wade tightly and pretended that everything was fine.

Wade was gaping at the structure in front of him. "When Cap said 'athletics wing' I didn't realize that meant an entire cluster of buildings."

"Yeah, it's why B of M almost always hosts the skirmishes they're in. They have the nicest facilities in the area." Peter agreed, looking up at the glass roofed building that held the pool.

"I thought they were another nerd college."

Peter had long ago stopped correcting Wade on his terminology. One had to choose their battles. "They are. They believe that an equal focus on academics, music, and athletics makes for the most well rounded students."

"Huh…"

"B of M is the school to beat. Though Xavier always has a few hard hitters on their team."

"We should probably be concerned about the wild card."

"Nova?"

"You don't muscle your way into a police academy and suddenly get funded if you suck."

"Point." Peter conceded. "Come on, let's meet up with everyone else."

They made their way over to the cluster of people who were gathering around the captain. Everyone was wearing their team jacket, causing a distinct splotch of color on the rival school's grounds. Peter kept an eye out, but didn't see the other teams gathering anywhere close by.

"Hey Peter! Wade!" Mary Jane greeted them brightly and marked them on the list.

"Peter!" Tony had a on a full of himself grin. "Bets on who wins the Freestyle 400?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm not taking that bet."

"Why?" Wade asked, confused since Peter was faster than Tony.

"Because Freestyle is the first race and 400 is not my strong suit, so with Tony fully rested I won't win."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short." Steve lightly scolded Peter.

"It's not a lack of confidence." Peter shrugged.

"It's a fact!" Tony boasted, all but patting himself on the back. Wade just rolled his eyes.

It took another fifteen minutes for all of their members to gather together before they headed off to the building to warm up. Wade (along with a few freshman) was having a fit over how many pools there were and the fact that there was a specific warm-up pool for guests. B of M was a very ritzy school.

As everyone started heading out to the main area to start the 400 races, someone from another school was running up to Peter and calling his name. Peter paused in the hallway, looking back in confusion at the person he didn't know.

"Peter! That's your name, yeah?" A very jovial guy asked as he came to a halt in front of Peter.

"Yes."

"My name is Peter, too! Peter Quill! Nice ta meet ya!" He held out his hand and after a pause, Peter took it. Quill had a very firm, but oddly lingering handshake as the man didn't let go.

"What school are you from?" Peter had no idea how to handle this situation and asked the first question that came to mind.

"Nova! We're the new team." Quill didn't give Peter a chance to comment on that before plowing on. "You look great in that speedo, by the way."

"Um…" Peter's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Where'd you get it?" Quill gave his best charming smile.

"Uh… The internet."

"The internet, he says!" Quill started laughing as if Peter had just cracked the funniest of jokes. "You're just the cutest little thing, aren't ya?"

Apparently, Wade wasn't the only person who could make Peter blush. "Ah… Um…" Peter made a valiant attempt to snatch his hand back, but Quill was unrelenting and instead just ran his fingers up Peter's arm.

"Grab him!" Another voice said.

Peter looked up - and up - to see a towering brown man pleasantly smiling down at them as he easily picked up Quill and started walking off. Quill was thrashing and protesting loudly, but it hardly affected the gigantic man who held him.

"Rocket! Damn you!" Quill shouted at the person who had spoken earlier.

"Oh, shut up, you perv! And stop calling me Rocket! I hate your stupid nicknames!" A very short man yelled back as he hurriedly walked after the larger man's enormous strides. He glanced back as Peter as he passed. "Don't mind him. He has an obsession with wanting to have sex with himself so he hits on anyone named Peter. Sorry for your luck."

Peter was left dumbstruck as the last of the two Nova members passed by. One was a very bulky man muttering to himself that Quill's logic didn't make sense. The other was a woman who looked like she had had enough of the team's shit. Peter assumed that was the manager.

Clint walked up next to Peter. ~Good thing Wade's talking to Steve and didn't see that.~

~Why?~

Clint shook his head dramatically. ~I need to buy you a relationship book or something.~

~Did I do something wrong?~

~Wade would have decked that guy, then gotten mad that you didn't turn him down.~

Peter fidgeted. Surely that wasn't true. It wasn't as if he had any interest in Quill, he just didn't know how to react. He signed as much to Clint.

~So you act differently when Wade flirts with you?~

At that, Peter couldn't look Clint in the eyes. It was true, Peter acted the same in both scenarios. But it was different. He liked Wade. But as much as Peter wanted to convince himself that Wade would understand that, Peter knew better. So did Clint if his sad shake of the head was anything to go by.

Leaving the issue behind, Peter started walking again and quickly made his way over to the starting lines. Freestyle being the most popular, most of the students from each team had signed up, which split the 400 into multiple groups. Peter was in the first group with Tony who looked overly confident about things. Peter supposed Tony had a right to be.

The little man that Peter only knew by the name Rocket was also in the first group. A few of the members from B of M were pointing and laughing at how short he was. They would likely learn the hard way not to judge a person's height once in the water. Looking around some more, Peter spotted Logan from Xavier and they both gave short awkward nods, the neither of them being anywhere near socialites.

A buzzer sounded and they followed someone's directions in order to line up and walk out to their lanes. The last lanes on either side (lanes 0 and 9) weren't being used since the outside lanes always slowed you down. Still, being in the middle (lanes 4 or 5) was the best slot and always provided the best times, which is why everyone was randomly placed to try and keep things fair.

Peter was placed in lane 6, which could have been worse and could have been better. Tony was on lane 1, which Peter normally would have felt bad about, except Tony was still likely to beat them all.

Looking out over the water, Peter was running through his list of things to remember to make sure he paced himself. On either side was a B of M member and they seemed similarly focused. Raising his gaze, Peter looked out over the stands. His team members were too far away to see clearly and the rest of the people watching were just a blur of unfamiliar faces.

A whistle sounded and everyone brought down their goggles. Peter adjusted his around his cap, making sure everything was tucked away and streamlined. Bending down he gripped the edge of the platform and took his stance, breathing appropriately to oxygenate his system. Everything went quiet as the line of competitors tensed in anticipation. Peter could hear his breathing echo in his head as his vision narrowed to his lane of water.

The gunshot sounded and Peter's muscles reacted in an instant, launching him into the air to soar over the surface before his hands pierced the water. The cool of the water was a welcome shock to his system as it engulfed him. Kicking his legs, he shot forward and curved up just enough to break the surface and pull against it with his hands. Gulping down a breath, he surged forward, focused only on the water around him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Peter's logical side yelled at him to take it easy and enjoy the water like normal. Another side argued that relaxing would slow him down. This was a competition after all. The rest of Peter was lost in the push and pull of the water, the dizzying flip of the turns, the rush of speed kicking off the wall, and the building burn in his muscles and lungs.

It was for exactly those reasons that by the last lap, Peter's arms were leaden and his lungs burned like fire. He couldn't keep up his pace and the resulting fatigue slowed him down drastically. The arguing factions in his mind were now just shouting at him for being an idiot and complaining that 400 meter races were obscenely long.

When Peter's hands hit the touchpad the last time he gratefully broke the surface and gasped for much needed air. It took him quite a few moments before he could pull his goggles up and turn towards the display to see his time. It wasn't as terrible as last year's. But it was wasn't great. He sat solidly in fifth place.

Looking up higher, he saw Tony had unsurprisingly won, but the Nova team member was right on his heels in a veryclose second. Maybe Quill called him Rocket for a reason. Peter couldn't help but be impressed. He looked over and saw the B of M members gaping in shock. Peter couldn't help chuckling at that.

Pulling himself out of the water, Peter made his way over to Mary Jane who stood off to the side with bottle of water for them. There was only one other freshman, Sam Wilson, who was on their team in the race and he looked completely dejected. Mary Jane did her best to cheer him up.

"That was a pretty good time!"

"I was in last place." Sam pouted.

Tony threw an arm around the Sam's shoulders. "But it was a very well done last place!" To nobody's surprise, the comment didn't help at all. "On the upside, we managed to keep B of M out of the top three. That's an accomplishment!"

"I'm used to Logan being in second behind you." Peter admitted. "Nova was fast."

"You put that one and the jolly brown giant together and they almost make two normal sized people." Tony said to no one in particular.

"Come on, let's get you dried off, in your jackets, and in the stands before the next race." Mary Jane handed them some towels and shooed them off.

The next race was already underway by the time Peter made it to the stands. Steve was in that one along with a few other freshman. Peter made his way over and sat down beside Clint, who was diligently blocking Wade in between another freshman to keep the couple separated. Peter found himself both grateful and annoyed by Clint's diligence.

"Good job, B- Peter." Wade tossed over Clint's head.

Peter smiled. "I'm bad at pacing, I can't get into the right rhythm in order to maximize stamina."

Wade shrugged. "We can work on it."

Clint subtly kicked Wade, which Peter didn't understand but Wade looked far too amused. It was likely a double entendre and Peter was only mildly annoyed that he didn't understand it. He focused back on the race. Even out of the water he had to admit: 400s last way too long.

It was a drawn out morning as all the 400s were slowly but surely completed. Nobody on their team did as well as Tony had who also managed to take first in backstroke and second in breaststroke. He seemed more than happy to leave the butterfly up to Wade after all of that. Wade had placed fourth in the 400, which was admittedly still better than Peter.

Finally, lunch was called and the teams all filed outside to an area set up for the event. Mary Jane, Steve, Natasha, and Coach Fury were busily setting up food for everyone along with the team captains from Xavier: Scott and Jean. It was time to mingle. Peter hated mingling.

Right as Wade snuck his way over to Peter's side, Hank McCoy spotted Peter standing out of the way and came right for him. Hank was always one to make sure he greeted the wallflowers. Still, Peter would have been just as happy staying beside Wade and not having to worry about the proper way to be polite.

"Peter! It's good to see you again!" Hank beamed as he shook Peter's hand. Then he turned to Wade to introduce himself. "It was a good race! I'm glad Tony has some help in the 400s this year."

Wade smiled appropriately. "You were a beast out there in the lanes. I should take notes on your butterfly form. Congrats on your first place."

Hank chuckled. "No need to be so gracious. I can handle a little competitive talk." He winked and smiled so openly that it was hard to even think about trash talking Hank. "I did not see Bruce out there! I was hoping to catch up with him. Will he be joining us for lunch and the relay?"

Peter looked away, not able to meet Hank's eyes. "He won't be able to make it." He mumbled.

"He won't?" Hank seemed extremely confused. "But I saw him in the hallways earlier between races. I wasn't able to call out to him at the time-"

He didn't get to finish before a very wide eyed Peter cut in. "Where was he going?"

"Towards the exit, I assumed he wanted some air-"

Peter took off across the grass with full intentions to find Bruce if he was still on the campus. Wade took off after Peter, calling his name, but Peter didn't stop. He hadn't seen Bruce in weeks and desperately wanted to clear the air between them. If Bruce was at the meet, it meant he still wanted to swim, he still wanted to be a part of the team. Maybe whatever was happening had gotten better with time.

Just five minutes. Just long enough to try and fix what had happened. That was all Peter needed. Please please please still be here…

Notes:

Cliffhanger! dun dun DUN!

I had a blast adding in random Marvel people. I hope you enjoyed them all. XD

Chapter 11

Notes:

Sooo, I can't think of a specific trigger warning to add here, but just be aware that Wade's about to tell a very disturbing story. Prepare your feels.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

After nearly twenty minutes of running full speed around the unfamiliar campus, Peter stumbled into a tree and slid down it to the ground. His chest was heaving as it tried to get enough air and he was covered in sweat. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't found Bruce. Maybe he had left already.

Peter dropped his head back and let it thunk softly into the bark of the tree. To one side of him was a low brick wall that separated the area from another. The other side of him sat a line of neatly trimmed bushes that blocked him from the view of the metal benches beyond. Between those two things and the shade of the tree, Peter was effectively hidden from sight.

That was fine, however. He had heard Wade chasing after him, but currently Peter didn't want to face what someone else would say about his rash decision to run off. For right now, he just wanted to sit in the shade and pretend he was cut off from the world and only had his own thoughts to worry about.

When he finally caught his breath, he closed his eyes and just listened to the rustle of leaves around him. B of M was much further out from the city and it was quiet here with no constant background traffic noise. It was peaceful, but in an almost eerie way since Peter had grown up his entire life in the cacophony that was Queens.

So it was that he easily heard someone walking by. Peter kept still and silent, not wanting anyone to find him just yet. From the other direction, he heard Wade calling Peter's name. Peter winced a little at that, feeling bad about leaving Wade alone and even worse about not being ready to face the man just yet. The person walking stopped moving as Wade's voice got closer.

When Wade rounded the corner of the closest building, both parties were suspiciously silent. Peter frowned and listened hard, making sure not to move a muscle as it would be decidedly awkward if anyone saw him hiding currently.

"Did you run Peter off, too?"

It took everything Peter had to not making a noise. That was Bruce's voice. Bruce and Wade were squared off with each other. Maybe Peter should stand up? Or would that makes things worse? Peter was frozen in worry and had no idea what to do, so he just stayed immobile and silent.

"He went looking for you when someone said they saw you." Wade's voice was even, not rising to Bruce's snarky comment.

Bruce was silent, undecided on what he wanted to say to that.

"Can we talk?" Wade asked and walked closer to the bench.

Peter tensed. If they sat on the bench without knowing Peter was there, that would make him the worst kind of eavesdropper. Yet, if he moved at all, they would notice. He was trapped. And if he were honest with himself, a small part of him was happy that he was. Because he was curious.

"I have nothing to say to you." Bruce bit out, not moving from where he stood.

Wade dropped down onto the bench with ease. "But I have something to say to you."

There was a long stretch of silence and Peter couldn't see them to know what was happening but Bruce ended up walking over and sitting on the other side of the bench in stony silence.

Wade started telling a story. "There was this guy that had talent, best swimmer in a fifty mile radius of his home town. He managed to get himself into UTA and on the swim team. At which point he discovered how average he was in comparison. Not bad, but never good enough. His senior year he finally made it to the top ten roster in a solid tenth place. Then I came in as a freshman and knocked him off of it within two weeks. He was pissed. Saw me as his rival. Thing was, I never even knew he existed."

"This supposed to make me feel better?" Bruce snapped. Wade ignored it and kept going.

"The guy graduated without ever getting above third place in a competition and never once making it back on the top ten roster of our team. Two years later his little brother joins the team and he was gunning for me. Kid intended to do to me what I did to his older brother. Except, that never happened."

There was a pause where Wade took a deep breath before continuing. "This time, I knew the kid existed and saw me as a rival. When he couldn't hack it, he took his aggression out on me. I was quick tempered and we got in trouble a lot over our obvious dislike of each other. It finally came to blows one day. We were thrown out of practice and punished by cleaning out the old supply room while still dripping wet."

Peter's breath stopped in anticipation. That was Wade's third year. That was when he suddenly disappeared from competitive swimming.

"We were barely in there a few minutes before it happened. I told everyone that questioned me that I was careless and had knocked over the shelf by falling into it. That the lids on the chemicals must have corroded off. That I didn't remember much of what happened since I fell into shock within minutes…"

Peter pressed a hand to his mouth to make sure he didn't let out any noises. The burns weren't caused from a fire. They were chemical burns. His skin had been eaten away that day. Peter's heart ached from the pain Wade must have gone through.

"Took two months for the kid to finally visit me in the hospital. He had to stand on the other side of the glass since I was basically stuck in a fish tank the entire time. I told him I would never talk about what happened that day and that he got his wish. I was no longer a factor. So he should work hard and swim for both of us, win medals for both of us, be number one in the country for both of us."

Wade sighed. "Three months later I find out he had dropped out of school and was put into a rehab facility for his drug overdose. Kid never swam again. Life just doesn't work like it does in the movies. My dreams couldn't be transferred to someone else. Everything ended that day, but try as I might, my body just refused to let me die. I overcame all odds and healed up like a doctor's wet dream. Ya know, despite the head to toe scarring."

Peter swallowed hard as a single tear escaped down his cheek. It took a lot of control to keep himself quiet as every breath he took shuddered with emotion. He had heard Wade talk before about how he thought his entire life was over when he could no longer swim. Hearing about how Wade had wanted to die in the hospital stabbed at Peter much more painfully than he expected.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Swimming was my whole life, I honestly figured that it was the only worthwhile thing about myself. Yet, I never attacked anyone over it. I'm not telling you this as some heart to heart way to fix how much you hate me."

Peter heard Wade shift in his seat to look fully at Bruce before continuing. "If you and Peter had been in a supply room that day. If there was a bottle of lye with a loose cap on it. If nobody had followed you to make your anger stop spiraling out of control. What would you have done? Would Peter be desperately trying to convince the cops that it was his fault in order to save your undeserving ass?"

"I wouldn't-"

"And before you put him into the lockers and threw a punch I'm sure you'd tell me how you would never do such a thing." Wade stood up abruptly. "Peter is more of a friend than you deserve considering he's still needlessly blaming himself for your issues. However, I'm not your friend."

"No. You're not." Bruce growled as he stood up as well.

"And you're just like that kid. You ran off and gave up on everyone. So fuck you for showing up here like you care. If you wanted to swim, you would have already listened to Nat, apologized to Peter, and talked to Fury. Instead, you're just running around trying to make your friends feel even guiltier for your own dumbass decisions."

"You don't know the first thing about-"

"Nobody does! And ain't that the fucking point? You clam up and then blame others for not magically reading your damn mind. For not dragging you along as you throw a fucking tantrum about it. And despite everything, they're still waiting for you with open arms to come back and show the world how much better you are than me. But you're not better. Because it may have taken me two years of hell to get over myself, but I'm swimming again.

"And the credit for that goes to Peter. He never once asked me to join the team. All he did was give a shit about me. You got a whole damn posse of people who give a shit about you and you could care less. You don't deserve that. So quit slinking around here, leave, and stop hurting Peter to make yourself feel better about your own shortcomings."

There was a very tense moment of silence and Peter was sure that at any moment they would start throwing punches. However, everything stayed quiet until Wade marched off back towards the main campus. There was a pause before Bruce slowly walked the other direction, following along the side of the brick building.

Peter listened as Bruce paused, suddenly let out a savage shout, and punched the wall hard enough that Peter was sure Bruce was bleeding. Peter wanted to jump out of his hiding spot to run over and check on Bruce but kept himself imobile. As much as Peter believed Bruce to be his friend, Wade's speech gave Peter pause. Bruce's anger was obviously out of control and he hadn't even denied that he was purposefully hiding things from his friends. Peter was at an even further loss of what to do than he had been before.

Eventually, Bruce left and Peter shakily got to his feet. Even though he hadn't been a part of the conversation, it left him feeling emotionally exhausted. It also left his chest feeling tight and the lump in his throat refused to go away. He had no idea how he was supposed to act normally around Wade from now on since he couldn't just admit that he was listening in on such a private conversation.

Slowly, Peter shuffled back in the general direction of the forgotten luncheon, his mind distractingly full of too many thoughts. So it was, he was entirely unprepared for what happened when he passed by the corner of the nearest building. Someone grabbed his arm and swung him into the shadow of the building, pressing his back up against the brick wall. Peter let out a very high pitched squeak of alarm.

Two strong arms were pressed to either side of him and above loomed Wade's vibrant blue eyes. "Are you mad about what I said to Bruce?"

Peter gave a very small shake of his head. "I understand why you said it, but it leaves me more confused than I was. I don't know what the right thing to do is."

"Don't push it. If he comes to you, then fine. But don't chase after him and encourage the crap he's pulling."

Peter nodded, but remained silent as he searched Wade's eyes.

"Don't pity me. I was halfway through that story before I realized you were there. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Why not?"

"You don't feel different about my injuries now?" Wade pointed out.

Peter took a moment to really think about it. "I suppose I think about what happened now when I see them, but only because the story is so fresh in my mind. Do you not want me to know about your past?"

"I'm trying to start over and pretend my life from before never happened."

"If you did that, you'd never have been able to warn Bruce about his own destructive anger. You would never be able to appreciate being in the water again. You wouldn't be able to show off Ellie's baby pictures. You would be hiding most of your life from your boyfriend."

Wade sighed and dropped his forehead onto Peter's. "You just can't let my issues be simple, can you?"

"If we don't take any lessons from the bad things that happen in life, then we can't use that knowledge to make life better for us and those around us in the future. Instead we get stuck in a belief that 'life' is just waiting for the next bad thing to happen."

"Please tell me you didn't come up with that yourself."

"Aunt May told me that a lot as a child."

"Good. I can't handle you sounding so wise of your own accord. Makes me feel like a kid talking to Buddha."

Peter gave a little snort of laughter at that. "There's a compliment in there somewhere for Aunt May."

Wade smiled before depositing a light kiss onto Peter's lips. "We need to get back to the group before they send out a search party."

"Yeah…"

The walk back gave them time to compose themselves and compartmentalize what happened to deal with at a later date. Right now, there was still a skirmish going on and they needed to focus on that. And before that, there was socializing to do with their sister school.

When they were within sight of the luncheon again, Peter desperately whispered, "Don't leave me alone. I don't know how to talk to people."

Wade smirked. "You act like I'm any better."

"You know you are. Stop complaining." Peter pouted.

"Mon ami!" Remy was the first one to reach them. "You ever tink about joinin' the track team?" He jibed at Peter.

Remy LeBeau was Peter's worst nightmare. He always made jokes and references one or two steps away from the topic at hand. He made cultural references that Peter hadn't a clue how to relate to. Worst of all, he always had this half smile on his face, so Peter could never tell what the man was thinking.

Thus, Peter always sounded like a mute idiot around Remy. "U-uh, um…"

"We were trying to catch up with someone." Wade cut in. "But it looks like they already left."

"Well, now you both can worry 'bout the party! Huh? C'mon, let's get you some food before it's all eat up." Remy happily lead them over to the spread of food.

For the rest of the time, Peter was glued to Wade's side who fielded any conversation thrown at Peter. It was an extreme relief to have someone willing to do that for him. The rest of the team insisted that Peter learn to sink or swim during such interactions and wouldn't butt in when Peter floundered. The resulting panic never helped Peter at all.

Despite how much Wade insisted that he wasn't good with others, it seemed to be a lie. He could talk to absolutely anyone and anything, even if he knew nothing about the topic. He was charming and it won over members from both the girl's and boy's teams. Peter could admit he was a little jealous at how easily Wade could interact with strangers. However, he also felt rather proud that it was Peter that Wade had chosen to date.

About halfway through the luncheon, the Nova team crashed the party and started mingling. Nobody seemed to be that bothered by their presence since they were all rather companionable. Especially the extraordinarily tall swimmer.

"I bet when he kicks off from the wall, he's already halfway across the pool." Peter heard Tony complain.

"But how fast can he honestly be like that?" Rhodey replied.

"Don't jinx us!" Tony snapped.

Wade chuckled, apparently hearing the conversation as well. "What I don't understand is how he managed to escape all the basketball coaches trying to recruit him. Volleyball at least."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe he's not as good at it? Or maybe he just likes swimming."

Wade grinned. "Yeah, probably. Like a certain someone."

Peter couldn't help a tiny smile at that.

"Oh! It smiles! And how cute it that!" Quill said a little too loud before bounding over and dropping into the seat across from Peter.

Stunned, Peter tried to come up with something to say. "Um… Hi."

"Hello again, cutie." Quill grinned and gave a wink that almost chimed cartoonishly.

"Uh…" The conversation with Clint suddenly flashed through Peter's mind and he frantically searched for Clint or Rocket in order to help him in this situation. Surely Wade wouldn't assume the worst, right? He wouldn't get jealous over this, right?

Peeking up, Peter found Wade to be stone faced, his fists clenched in anger. That wasn't a good sign.

"I saw your race." Quill was babbling. "You really give it your all, don't you? Fast and relentless. I like it. But no wonder you're stamina wore down. Don't worry, I've got plenty of ideas on how to work with that."

Peter looked to Wade for help, but the man was still mute and brooding. "That- I- But we're on opposite teams?"

"So were the Montagues and Capulets, if you catch my drift."

Peter really didn't understand what prejudice had to do with this. "I have all the tools I need for success on my team." Peter tried to reason.

"Ah, but I have some one-on-one techniques that I think you'd learn to love."

"You can discuss that with the Captain." Peter desperately tried to push the confusing conversation onto someone else.

Quill looked over and eyed Steve for a moment in contemplation before asking. "He a pitcher or a catcher?"

"He doesn't play baseball…" Peter was even more confused.

"Do you?" Quill's grin was wicked and Peter just knew the question meant something else. He hated it when people talked like that to him since he often couldn't grasp the insinuated meaning.

Peter did everything in his power to not respond since he didn't know what his answer would mean. Frantically, he searched for someone to help him. He called out to the first person he could put a name to. "Aurora! Hi!"

Whatever the woman saw in Peter's face and in the posture of those around him, it made her walk over immediately. "Good to see you again, Peter."

"He's from Nova." Peter blurted out and pointed at Quill. Peter scolded himself. That was not at all subtle.

"That was a bad pass." Quill said to Peter, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He looked Aurora up and down. "It's okay. I like chocolate." He put on his most charming grin.

Aurora raised one eyebrow before taking hold of Quill's ear and pulling him up from his seat. "Why don't I let you meet Logan?"

Quill was dragged off, cursing the whole way and Aurora gave Peter a polite nod who mouthed a thank you in response. Turning his attention to Wade, Peter found himself somewhat miffed at being left to struggle through the awkward situation.

"Why didn't you talk?"

"Why didn't you turn him down?" Wade asked softly, but the anger in his voice was noticeable.

Peter huffed. "I couldn't just bring it up out of the blue. He never mentioned it."

Wade finally turned to look at Peter, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You realize he was making sexual comments to you the entire time?"

At that, Peter blushed bright red. "His teammate said he was flirting with anyone named Peter. That's the only reason I knew he was. But he never said anything obvious… Did he?"

"You're a little too naive." Wade sighed and rubbed his face.

Peter bristled at that. "Fine. I'm an idiot and I don't know anything. So next time will you help me instead of glaring at me?" So maybe Peter was taking this a little more personal than he expected. But Wade had always treated Peter differently than others did and somehow it stung more now when that didn't happen.

Wade seemed to deflate a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that. I was just frustrated. It's been a tense day."

"I know." Peter said quietly. After all, he had been a part of all the drama as well. As much as he wanted to point that out, he held his tongue, not wanting to start a fight over this.

"I'll go over everything he was referring to and why it was a double entendre. Okay?"

That was Wade's way of making up for it, since Peter could tell Wade didn't want to talk about how another guy was flirting with his boyfriend. That made all of Peter's anger melt away as well. "Thank you."

After that, the rest of the luncheon passed by fairly uneventfully. Before they knew it, it was time to make their way back inside to start the second half of the contests. This time, Peter had far more confidence in his ability to place in the top three. Then, the four teams just needed to make it through the relay as the final match of the day. Putting everything else behind him, Peter focused on what was most important right now: swimming.

Notes:

So I really wanted Wade to have a more realistic story when it comes to what happened and the repercussions of rivalry and how that might affect the other party. Sorry for still not letting Bruce say his piece! I promise I'll write something epic when he finally talks. lol

I know I revisited the Quill flirting with Peter thing, but I really wanted to add in the jealousy moment with Wade. Soooo, yeah. Also, more random Marvel characters! Woo! More coming next chapter, too.

I've also been so distracted writing three other stories, I no longer have backup chapters. . I gotta buckle down and focus on getting the rest of this story out. lol

I'd love to hear your comments on the massive amount of things that happened in this chapter. hehe

Chapter 12

Notes:

More actual swimming in this chapter! Fancy that happening at a swim meet, Right?

Did I just put the classically naked/scantily clad Mystique in a burqini? Yes. Yes I did. You can fight me on it! :-p Look at how cute it is, tho! Link.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Wade and Peter were in the 200 Freestyle with one another. Peter was excited about that and Wade seemed determined to make up for the previous race he had lost against Peter. They were all waiting in line in the hall as the women's teams were slowly gathering behind them. Peter was giving Wade a look as the man slipped on a swim cap.

"You don't have hair." Peter stated the obvious.

"Don't start." Wade gave Peter an annoyed little frown. "It won't make any difference."

Peter vibrated with the need to argue, but knew better. Nobody ever listened to him when it came to the formula for least water resistance. It still irked Peter that Wade insisted on wearing the full coverage suit. Though after hearing Wade's story, maybe he was more inclined to understand the emotional baggage that came with the scars.

"How can she swim in that?" Someone whispered near Peter. Looking over he saw a woman from B of M walk up.

She was in a full coverage suit as well, but it was even more so than Wade's. It came up over her head and only showed the oval of her face. Over the hips and thighs was a skirt that flared out around the leggings of the suit. It was a two part suit and obviously designed that way, but made in blue swim fabric. Peter was baffled by the design. The water resistance on that would be horrific.

The woman in question caught Peter's obvious staring and scowled at him. "Do you have a problem?" She snapped.

All the blood drained from Peter's face. He was bad with confrontations and he hadn't been looking at the suit with any ill intent. He opened and shut his mouth, completely mute from his internal panic.

"Quit pickin' a fight, Raven." One of the B of M members from the male team spoke up in a bored tone.

"Shut up, John!" Raven leveled a glare on the man. "Like you have any room to accuse others of being a hot head."

John just shrugged easily, not taking anything Raven said to heart. Wade opened his mouth to say something, but it was Rhodey that beat him to the punch. "Peter is obsessed with his swimming formulas. Has too big of a brain. It has nothing to do with you wearing a burqini and everything to do with the skirt part tugging at the water."

Raven's eyes cut over to the now deeply blushing Peter. In a panic, Peter blurted. "It's a pretty color."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I could beat you in a race as well if they'd let us do co-op, so don't assume anything about my swimming."

"Yes, ma'am!" Peter said in a tiny voice.

After that she ignored Peter, much to his great relief. The incident really made him start considering the ramifications of his obsession with formula based swimming. He was exceedingly grateful to be able to walk out to the lanes in order to start the race so he could focus on something else entirely.

Wade was two lanes down from Peter and he looked over with a challenging grin as they took their spots. Peter returned it and then focused on his lane. This time, he didn't bother with worrying about holding back. He knew his stamina would hold out for a 200.

The race went well. In fact, it went very well for their team. Peter landed first place with Wade almost matching Peter's time. With two years off and only a month's worth of practice in the water practice, Wade was amazingly good. In a few months, he would easily surpass the rest of the team. Rhodey also managed to land in third place and considering the large lead Peter and Wade had, Rhodey was more than happy with the results.

Out of curiosity, Peter stayed to make sure he was able to watch the girl's teams match. Raven was right. She would have beat Peter in the water, swimwear choices aside. She absolutely obliterated her competition. Peter could do nothing but gape at her time.

It seemed like the 200s wrapped up in no time. The 100s started soon after that and Peter anxiously watched the butterfly race that Wade was in from the stands. Wade was even faster in that style, his body easily falling back into the muscle memory of his training. However, Hank gave him a run for his money. Wade managed to win, but it was nail bitingly close.

The second group had B of M's Victor Creed doing butterfly and he beat both Wade and Hank's times hands down. The two had stayed down on the floor to watch the race. Peter was too far away to hear what Victor said to Wade, but Hank had to get between them because of it. Thankfully it didn't escalate any further than that and Victor walked off.

Once Wade was back in the stands Peter asked about it. Wade shrugged. "He was trying to get under my skin. Called me a has-been."

Peter was sure there was more to it since Wade was hiding his hands in his pockets and hadn't removed his cap. However, Peter knew that if it had something to do with Wade's appearance, then Wade wouldn't be able to talk about it in public. So Peter decided to wait on further questions and distract Wade with something else.

"Did you look over the information pamphlet?" Peter asked.

"Pft, no."

"It has all the team names in there."

"Ah, so everybody has seen our cheesy name." Wade hummed. "What are the others?"

"Xavier is called the X-men."

"Ha! Uncreative. B of M?"

"The Brotherhood."

"That's some Illuminati shit right there." Wade deadpanned causing Peter to snicker. "What about Nova?"

"You would never guess it and it makes ours look normal by comparison."

"Please tell me it has something to do with space."

Peter grinned. "It does."

"Ooo! Tell me, tell me!"

"Guardians of the Galaxy."

Wade turned to Peter and gaped. "You're shittin' me."

Peter laughed at the look on Wade's face since it likely mirrored his own when he first read it. Sam, who had been listening in on the conversation, threw in his two cents. "A weird name for a weird group. You know the tall one doesn't even know that much English?"

"They sure have an ego on them." Wade commented as they turned back to the races.

The backstroke race ended with Steve in second place. Natasha's team did well in their times also. The 100s wrapped up soon after that, Peter winning his own 100 freestyle. There was a short break given before the relay teams made their way down for the final race of the day.

The teams lined up in order of their style in front of each lane, the pattern being backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and freestyle. That put Steve up front, Clint next, Wade third, and Peter last. Looking around, Peter checked the other team's orders. Xavier was the same as last year being Scott, Remy, Hank, and then Logan. The new group had Quill, the tall one, the muscled one, and then Rocket. For the life of Peter, he couldn't remember any of their names from the pamphlet except Quill's.

Finally, there was B of M who always dominated at the relay. They had Dominikos, Mortimer, Victor, and John. This year, Peter was confident that he could beat John and had already done so in the 100s. Victor was a problem, however, as he had just proved that Wade wasn't up to speed yet. Mortimer and Clint would be close, which left Steve with the responsibility of giving the rest of the team a head start to make up for the time they would lose elsewhere.

That was a lot of pressure, and Peter was glad that didn't rest on his shoulders. All he had to do was swim hard and the team would be happy. He could do that. Steve seemed well aware of the role he needed to play since his face was determined and focused as he stretched.

A whistle blew and everyone walked forward to line up close to the lanes. Steve pulled his goggles down and adjusted his cap. There was a nervous energy in the air as all of the schools' members were in the stands with the spectators, waiting for the race. Some of the relay members were looking at their rivals and giving challenging smiles. Peter ignored it all in favor of focusing on the lanes. He wanted to collect as much data as possible. Clint was doing the same thing, determined to keep track of everything with his hawk eyes.

Another blow of the whistle and the four backstroke starters dropped into the pool. They turned around and curled up in position against the wall, bodies folded in tight. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the signal. With a loud crack, the gunshot went off and the four members launched backwards into the air before splashing down into the water.

With powerful kicks, they worked their way back up to the surface, faces towards the glass ceiling. Quill was in front when they surfaced, his launch from the wall far more powerful than anyone expected. However, Steve and Scott were easily catching up and passing him. Dominikos didn't look like he was catching up as fast, but his speed steadily grew the longer he swam.

Clint stepped up to the edge and brought down his goggles, his eyes never straying from the race. The four made it to the other side. Quill's powerful kick propelled him ahead of Dominikos' steadily won lead on the man. Steve and Scott were neck and neck, just barely ahead of Quill. Halfway back, Steve kicked it up a notch and pulled ahead of Scott. Clint crouched down, his eyes now focused on Steve alone.

It wasn't much of a lead, but they had to work with what they could get. Clint timed Steve's tap to the wall perfectly and leapt into the air, Remy a half second behind. B of M and Nova were in the water right after. Watching the big man from Nova gracefully fly through the air over Quill and slice into the water without as much splash as one would expect was an impressive sight. Quill whooped with excitement as he watched the man fly over him.

The long body and powerful jump caught Nova up in no time to Clint and Mortimer. Not to be outdone, Remy was just a half second behind. When the flip came, Nova shot out in front, which left Remy further behind that Peter had ever seen. Clint and Mortimer caught up, but it was B of M who gained the lead.

With a look of determination, Wade pulled his goggles down and took his position. Victor beside him was grinning in an almost evil way. Logan was scowling at them both from where he waited with the last swimmers. Victor flew first, quickly followed by Wade, and a beat after that Nova's third member who inexplicably shouted as he jumped. Hank was a second behind, but he made up for it in no time.

Nova's member seemed to be fighting the water like a warrior. As impressive as it looked, he was losing ground due to his lack of finesse in the water. Peter automatically made a mental note of it before focusing on the front runners. Hank had done an impressive job at catching up, but the race's focus was entirely on Wade and Victor. They were both going faster than they had in the 100s earlier and looked viciously focused.

When they hit the wall for the flip, Wade shot out ahead. Victor gained on him easily though. It wasn't a big lead, but he maintained it. Peter got into position, ready to make up for the lost time. His vision focused on the lane before him, and breath was loud in his head. Every tiny movement Wade made, Peter watched. When the man was close, Peter tensed, waiting for the exact moment to jump.

There.

Before he could finish the thought, he was in the air, Wade's head following his progression. A moment later he was in the water. Peter knew that others were far more aware of their opponents in the water than he was. But that was alright, all he had to do was focus his body and swim as fast as he possibly could.

Shadowy disturbances in the water were on either side of him. He ignored them and focused on the lane in front of him. At first that was easy, he was only aware of himself and the water right up until the flip. When that rush of exhilaration happened at his surge forward, he became aware of his surroundings in a strange way.

He couldn't exactly see them, but it was as if he could sense someone coming up fast, biting at his heels. The water trembled around him from the waves of the other swimmers and his own previous passage. It caused a shot of adrenaline and he used that, pushing forward with everything he had, his mind hyper aware of his body.

His legs burned and his arms tingled, his lungs were screaming for breath. Then suddenly the wall was in front of him. Demanding more speed, he reaching out and slapped the touchpad. Peter broke the surface to the sound of people cheering in the stands. He gasped for breath and pulled down his goggles, squinting through the light for the scoreboard.

There it was, the bright red digital numbers, displaying the team names and their times: Avengers: 1. Suddenly, Peter couldn't breathe. He was too excited and couldn't get enough air. He had done it! He had closed the gap!

"Peter!" Wade shouted from above.

Looking up, Peter found Wade's bright and smiling face grinning at him, one hand held out. My boyfriend is going to pull me out of the water after we won a race together. How perfect was that scenario?

With a grin practically splitting his face, Peter took the hand and let himself be hauled out of the pool. He was immediately attacked by Clint and Steve who wrapped them all together in a group hug, shouting in excitement. Peter had seen stuff like this happen on TV after a team won some big game. Now it was happening to him. This was like a dream.

When the excitement finally died down, Peter looked back up to see the rest of the scores. Inconceivably, Nova was in third place by a hair. That meant Rocket had managed to make up for the other members' times and pull out ahead. Had the butterfly not slowed them down, they would have easily won the race.

Logan and Rocket had been the ones hot on Peter's heels during the race. For the first time in a long time, B of M was in last. Logan wasn't happy about not winning, but he seemed rather amused at B of M's loss. So much so, that he grinned at Victor while flipping him off.

"I'll beat you with that midget!" Victor shouted across the floor.

"Who are you calling a midget?!" Rocket shouted. He put up his fists and looked ready to run at Victor, but the tall man scooped him up with a worried frown. Quill did his best to block Rocket's view and calm the man down.

"Do not talk to my tiny friend that way!" The other member said.

"Not helping!" Snapped Rocket.

"Well, they're lively." Steve commented.

Hank and Scott came to the rescue, shaking hands with the B of M members (except Victor who stormed off) and keeping things friendly. They went to Nova next and exchanged pleasantries before walking over to the winning team.

"You guys have worked hard!" Hank said cheerily.

"Thank you." Steve replied just as politely. "You gave us a run for our money."

Hank laughed. "Though I would say we both need to keep an eye on the new team next year." Everyone agreed.

Logan gave Peter a curt nod. "Did good, kid."

"You, too." Peter didn't really know how to respond to that.

That seemed to be enough for Logan, who just turned to Wade next. "We'll keep an eye on you next year, bub."

Wade grinned. "Oh, you better."

They all dispersed after that, going back to the visitor's locker rooms to get changed. There were no trophies or ribbons to give out. Just official scores ready to be turned in to the state board. If they had a few more skirmishes like this one, they would get their state invite secured for sure.

Notes:

To fully expand upon the ridiculousness that is happening in this story let's review who was swimming in the relay:  
Avengers: Captain America, Hawkeye, Deadpool, and Spider-man  
X-men: Cyclops, Gambit, Beast, and Wolverine  
Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Groot, Drax, and Rocket  
Brotherhood of Mutants: Avalanche, Toad, Sabretooth, and Pyro.  
It's extra funny because the breaststroke is also called the frog stroke and Toad is the one doing that style. Also, just imagining Groot doing that makes me snicker.

Chapter 13

Notes:

Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up your feels and secure your tray tables into the upright position. This chapter is about to go down!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

"Do you still have work today?" Wade asked as they were about to leave the B of M campus.

"No, I take competition days off." Peter shouldered his bag and nodded that he was ready to go.

They walked down the hall together, Peter in appropriate summer attire and Wade covered from head to toe as usual. Before they could make it to the exit, Victor walked in and blocked their path. Peter froze, terrified of a confrontation.

"You act like that does anything to hide it." Victor grinned at Wade.

"What do you want?" Wade asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"I want a straight answer." Victor growled. "There's only two reasons why you would come back to swimming. One, you're using your fame and need for pity sex to get what you want and look like a star on a shit team. If that's the case, then your aren't taking this seriously and I refuse to swim against someone like that. Get off my circuit."

Wade raised a hairless eyebrow. "And the second option?"

"You're only with this shitty team long enough to get noticed before moving on to a school that will get you your scouts back."

"And if that's the case, what's it to you?"

Peter's stomach sank. Why hadn't Wade denied that?

"If that's the case, you should be providing wins to a better school who can call in the right kind of favors for the right kind of scouts."

"I'd knock you out of butterfly."

Victor shrugged. "If you did or didn't, it wouldn't matter. One of us would be sent to freestyle to replace John. You want that, right?"

It was clear on Wade's face that he did want that. Peter's chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe. Why was this happening? Would Wade really jump schools like that? And hadn't Wade said he was swimming because he missed it?

Worse, what would happen between them if Wade left?

Looking over, Victor turned down his nose at Peter. "You're nearing your max potential and you're the only one on your team worth a damn in the short races. Don't even think about holding him back. It's selfish."

Was it? Would it be selfish to ask Wade not to go?

Wade's laugh cut through Peter's thoughts. "Max potential, eh? You can just eyeball that and tell? Or are you threatened by him?"

Victor scoffed. "I'm threatened by no one." He gave Wade a challenging look. "The offer stands."

"What? Nothing else to sweeten the deal? A dorm to myself, free lunches, all the women I could handle?"

Victor smirked. "You should be more aware of yourself. We don't have the kind of money that'll pay for hookers willing to tap your fugly ass."

Wade's jaw clenched, but he didn't rise to the bait. "Run on back to your master, puppy."

"Don't be an idiot, Wilson." Victor said as he walked off, sounding confident that Wade would switch schools regardless of anything else that had been said.

When they were alone once again, Peter tried to look at Wade, but failed. He stared at his feet and whispered, "Why didn't you turn him down?"

"Because it's easier to let them think what they want than to argue."

"I don't understand."

"That wasn't the first time someone has tried to bribe me into switching schools. This used to be a common occurrence for me. Insinuating that I don't care about my swimming career by insulting my team and then dangling a carrot in my face for what I want is a common tactic."

"Oh…" So did that mean Peter had fallen for Victor's manipulation more than Wade had? "I… I don't want you to switch schools…"

"Why?"

Peter blinked in surprise at that. "What do you mean why?"

Suddenly, Wade took hold of Peter's wrist and pulled him down an adjacent hallway. Wade pushed them into a family restroom and locked the door. Peter stared up at Wade in surprise, entirely baffled as to why this was Wade's reaction.

"Why?" Wade said again, pacing the tiled area of the room. "Because you need me on the team?"

Hurt, Peter wrapped his arms around himself. "We wouldn't see each other as much, doesn't that bother you?"

"Would it make that much of a difference?" Wade challenged. "We could text and meet up on your days off. What difference would that make to how things are now?"

"But… I like spending time with you." Peter was confused as to why Wade was suddenly obsessing over something like this.

"Look at me!"

Peter's eyes snapped up to Wade's hard face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Wade laughed without humor. "I've spent all day being reminded of how worthless I am. I've watched you have the same reaction to other people as you had to me when I asked you out."

Oh. And then Victor's comments about Wade's appearance, multiple times. Wade was feeling insecure. "You're not worthless and you're not unattractive."

"Yet I'm 'fugly' to the rest of the world and no more attractive to you than a chair!"

"That's not true!"

"Prove it."

In an instant, Wade had Peter backed up into a wall, mouth pressing down hard onto Peter's. If this was what Wade needed to feel better, then Peter was more than happy to oblige. He parted his lips obediently when Wade's tongue pressed against them. Peter wasn't used to such harsh kissing, but he did his best to keep up.

Wade's hands were restless, they climbed under Peter's shirt and ran across the smooth skin there. The soft fabric of the gloves were an odd sensation and Peter inhaled sharply at the feeling of it. That seemed to excite Wade, who pressed their bodies tighter against one another.

One of Wade's hands ran down and gripped one of Peter's butt cheeks through his shorts. Peter let out a noise of surprise and tried to pull back to look at Wade. However, Wade thrust his tongue into Peter's mouth, pressing hard enough for their teeth to brush against each other. It was as if Wade was trying to devour any noises Peter made.

When Wade began rubbing their crotches together, Peter started to get worried. How far exactly did Wade intend to go? Especially here, in a bathroom at a rival school with other swimmers still roaming around. Peter's fingers dug into Wade's arms as his body tensed in worry and a strange sort of anticipation.

The hand on Peter's butt moved around to rub at Peter's groin. He made a little eep of alarm, eyes flying open in shock. Wade's hand seemed to know exactly what it was doing and Peter's anatomy responded in kind. Peter felt ready to die of embarrassment, and that made him more than a little angry as his mind did its best to balance out the emotion.

Pulling back enough to see each other, Wade narrowed his eyes in an accusatory way. "You're getting hard."

"Well that's what happens when you rub at it. Basic biology." Peter snapped as he turned away, unable to maintain eye contact.

Wade cursed and backed up a few steps. "Are you accusing me of nonconsent?"

Peter threw his arms up in exasperation. "Are you accusing me of being a robot? Of course I react to physical stimuli!"

"Then why can't we be physically intimate?" Wade argued.

"We can!" Peter snapped and looked over to make eye contact at last. "If that's what you want, we can. I can't promise you that my body will work as you expect it to. But if you want me to provide you with an orgasm and if you want to cause the same reaction in me, then we can."

"Biological relief?" Wade growled.

"For me? Yes. I can't change that about myself. But I will do what you want. I don't want you to hate being with me."

"Do you even realize what that sounds like?"

"It sounds like me willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy even though I'm broken!" Peter snapped, tears forming in his eyes. "Because you make me happy even though the only worthless one between the two of us is me."

The words had fallen out of Peter's mouth before he could even really think about them. He had tried hard to gain confidence over the years in who he was as a person and pretend that other people's opinions didn't affect him. But they obviously still did and that was extraordinarily apparent in the face of Wade's wavering affection.

"You're not worthless and you're not broken." Wade argued.

"No!" Peter shook his head, half crazed with emotion. "You aren't allowed to steal those words from me and keep them for yourself. You can't accuse me of being broken and then place that descriptor on yourself to explain away myissues. You are not allowed to join the masses of people saying there's nothing wrong with me and then turn away from me because I'm not normal!"

Wade's hands opened and closed in frustration, not quite ready to let go of his own anger yet. "And what if you can never form a connection to me? I'm supposed to be content that you like me but can never want me? What if you form an attraction to someone else? What then?"

"What does it matter? You act like I should be attracted to people on a regular basis. If that's true for you and you're pansexual, does that mean I have to worry about ever person you meet? I have to be jealous over everyone you get along with? Because you get along with everyone!"

That seemed to stun Wade. He blinked a few times in surprise as if that thought had never occurred to him. "I'm not going to try and have romantic interests in someone if I'm already dating."

"So either that applies to me as well or you believe that I'm incapable of being dedicated to a relationship."

Wade sighed. "I don't think that."

"Then what do you think?"

There was a pause as Wade scrubbed his face before looking at Peter again to answer. "I think that when the part of you that forms a connection kicks in, you'll realize that you don't want me."

"It doesn't work like that. It isn't like some 'sexual attraction' program that randomly turns on and off."

"And if you suddenly become sexually attracted to Natasha tomorrow?"

"It won't matter since I'm not dating Natasha. And I wouldn't anyways."

"Why?"

"Because she's not what I want in a relationship. I like you. I agreed to date you not for lack of options, but because I enjoyed being with you."

"I want to say that I'm mature enough to accept that. I want to believe I'm not a shallow person. But I want you to desire me."

"Because you're afraid no one will?"

Wade looked away and refused to speak, which was answer enough on its own. Peter walked over and wrapped his arms around Wade, resting his head on Wade's chest in order to hear the man's heartbeat. Peter refused to move until Wade returned the embrace, which Wade eventually did.

"I like the way your skin feels. I like tracing the texture of it. I like color of your eyes and how they shift hues in the sun. I like your smile and how expressive your face is. I like the warmth of your body and how it makes me feel when you surround me with it. I like talking to you for hours and all the new things you teach me during those times. I like your humor and I'm always excited to hear your laugh."

Wade squeezed the man in his arms tighter against him. "Peter…"

"Do those things count?"

"Yes."

Is it enough? Peter asked in his head.

Not right now. Wade answered silently. But because it wasn't spoken out loud, they could both pretend that things had been resolved.

After leaving B of M, they both went to have dinner and Wade escorted Peter home that night. As much as Peter wanted to believe that things were fine, the tension between them was obvious. Maybe Wade would be able to sleep it off. A lot had happened over the course of the day, more so for Wade.

His emotions had bounced all over the place. He had his forgotten dream shoved in his face by someone who was purposefully trying to hurt him. He was reminded of how insecure he was and, by the look on his face, felt guilty for taking that out on his boyfriend. Not to mention, competitions were exhausting and would usually leave a person grumpy and in need of sleep by the end of the day.

They parted ways with a quick kiss and a promise to contact each other the next day. Peter stayed up late telling Aunt May about the competition and that night he slept deep and dreamless. Wade had plans with Ellie on Sunday, but they text each other regularly throughout the day. Peter couldn't stop fretting about how the emojis weren't the same as usual and hoped that wasn't indicative of Wade's continuing bad mood.

On Monday Wade was doing his best to relax and bring things back to normal. Peter appreciated the effort. There was more touch between them as Wade sought out comfort, which Peter didn't mind at all. By noon, things seemed almost normal again.

They were out on the commons talking to a few members of the study group that they had run into. Harry was begging who he could for help on a club mandated bake sale. They had forbid him from asking anyone else to make any baked goods for him, though he could ask for assistance. He also had to do it all on school grounds for the club to witness.

Peter had immediately let Harry know about his lack of cooking skills and recommended Wade. Since Harry had never been particularly nice to Wade (or most people, really), Wade was making outrageous requests of Harry in order to help out. Everything from Harry exclusively using the adjective "bomb diggity" when talking about Wade, to bringing gourmet snacks to study group for the foreseeable future.

"And you have to participate in Secret Santa." Wade was saying.

"The study group has never exchanged gifts!" Harry wailed in response.

"Well that's just awful of all of you. Convince everyone to do it this year."

Harry groaned in frustration and Pietro was doubled over in laughter, throwing out random suggestions to Wade. "He should buy all the gifts himself!"

"That's not fair." Peter scolded.

"Isn't that Gwen?" Harry said out of nowhere. He was looking towards the campus entrance in confusion.

"Dear gods! The blonde bombshell actually exists!" Pietro gaped in awe.

Whipping around, Peter found Gwen's shining blonde hair in an instant. She was going to college out of country. There was no reason for her to be here on a school day. She lifted a hand to wave at Peter, the other arm wrapped around her stomach. There was a smile on her face that Peter had only seen a handful of times before. He paled at it. Something was very, very wrong.

He took off running across the grounds and the closer he got, the more desperate she looked. Peter knew what it meant, but was still hoping against hope he was wrong. Right before he reached her, the tears started filling her eyes so Peter didn't stop. He all but barrelled into her and wrapped her up in his arms a little too tight.

She returned the hug just as hard, burying her face into Peter's chest as the first sob hit her. She hated crying in public, so Peter did his best to hide her with his body. It took three times for her to finally be able to speak.

"M-my dad… Peter!" She sobbed, not able to continue.

Gwen's dad was a police officer. He had been given a lot of responsibility in recent years, heading teams of people that took on some of the most dangerous situations in New York. He had been in the hospital before in critical condition and each time Gwen would text or call Peter with the information so Peter could visit. For Gwen to be here. For Gwen to find Peter in person on a school day. For Gwen to be this upset…

"I've got you." Peter whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair in a way that had always calmed her down in the past. "It's okay. Tell me what you need and I'll do it."

"I can't do this without you." Gwen sobbed. "Stay with me."

"I promise." If Gwen needed Peter to be there through all of it, he would. He could be Gwen's strength when everyone else in her family was just as much of a wreck as Gwen was now. He would stay by her side through the viewing and the funeral, no matter what. Gwen was one of his closest friends and they had always promised to be there when they needed each other.

Harry walked into Peter's line of sight and was about to say something when he heard Gwen crying. His face fell. "Oh, Gwen. I'm so sorry."

Peter looked around and saw Pietro frozen in shock just inside of hearing range. Wade was nowhere to be seen. Peter turned questioning eyes to Harry who just shook his head and mouthed "not now" before saying, "We should go someplace private."

Together, Harry and Peter blocked Gwen from view as they moved her off campus and away from onlookers. Harry was right, for now they needed to focus on Gwen. Peter made a mental list of all the people he needed to call to let them know he would be absent the next few days. After that, he focused on the crisis at hand.

Peter was on the large sectional in Gwen's home. She was asleep with her head pillowed in his lap. It had been hours of non-stop crying until she had finally passed out. Peter was afraid to move since he didn't want to wake her from her much needed moment of oblivion.

Harry walked back into the room carrying his laptop under one arm and Peter's phone in the other hand. "Hey. She finally asleep?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Peter said just as quietly as he took the phone that was handed to him.

"I contacted all your professors and sent a text to Mary Jane. She's going to talk to your coach and captain. I called your boss but thankfully got voicemail. I just pretended to be you. You should be covered for the next three days, at least."

"Thanks so much, Harry. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Pete."

Peter checked his phone and frowned at his lack of new text messages. He opened up his call log, but only saw where Harry had contacted Peter's boss and Aunt May. "Did you text Wade?" Maybe Harry had done that from his phone.

"I'm sure Wade's just giving you space. Both him and Pietro were there when Gwen showed up."

"Yeah…" Except Wade had disappeared right after that. It was unusual for Peter not to get a text.

"You can talk to him about it later. Don't worry so much. Just take care of Gwen."

Peter sighed. Harry was right. There was no point in obsessing over it. He could just send Wade a quick text and it would be fine. So he started tapping away on his phone to do just that. Harry carefully pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Gwen's balled up form.

"I'm gonna go see the rest of the family one more time before I leave. They're mostly in the kitchen, so you need anything from there?"

"Yeah, could you bring us water? Her throat will probably hurt when she wakes up."

"No problem."

Text sent, Peter put his phone on silent and set it on the table beside him to make sure it wouldn't wake Gwen up if it went off. Later Harry dropped off the water and pulled a pillow over so Peter could use it to get comfortable. Harry squeezed Peter's shoulder and gave a sad smile.

"You're a good friend, Pete."

"Thanks, Harry." That meant a lot to Peter.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

They gave a nod goodbye to each other and Harry left. With a sigh, Peter propped up the pillow behind his head and stared at his phone, waiting for the little light to indicate that he had a new message. He waited and waited until he finally fell asleep.

Notes:

Ahhh! Plot progression! This chapter was super slow for me to write. I struggled with it some. I was also distracted with writing a new fic and two one shots. I need to chill dafuq out, yo.

For all of you here for extended fluff: I am SO SORRY. It'll get better, I promise. But not for a few chapters. heh

Other relevant news: I start jury duty Monday? Never done that before. No idea how long that will take but it's certainly gonna eat into some of my time. . Hopefully it won't slow me down too bad, but if it does, that's why the next update will be late. Terrible timing! I know! Blame the government! Thanks, Obama! (That's still a popular joke, right? Man, I'm behind on the times.)

Chapter 14

Notes:

Thanks to two cases of serious insomnia, I managed to get this chapter out on time, despite everything else happening! lol I expected these scenes to be longer than they ended up. But then, I expected other scenes to be shorter and they ended up 3 chapters. So yay for trade outs! :-p

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

When Peter didn't show up to work Monday night, Wade knew it was over. When he received the text from Peter explaining how much the ex-girlfriend needed him, Wade could hardly see the words through his anger. As each day passed, that anger steadily grew inside of him.

How dare Peter make Wade feel something again? Make him connect to another person and trust them? Only for Peter to run off at the first sign of that pretty blonde head. Abandoning Wade without a moment of pause to wrap around that all too perfect body.

The fact that Gwen was so damn pretty grated on Wade like nothing else. Peter said that looks had nothing to do with his attraction. That was obviously a lie. Pietro hadn't been wrong when he called her a blonde bombshell. She was nothing but intellect, ambition, charm, and sexiness. There wasn't a damn thing Wade could do in order to compare to that.

The morning after Peter's text, Wade had sent back a quick reply. It let Peter know that he didn't have to make up any excuses. Wade knew exactly how Peter felt about things now. The text concluded with a rather passive aggressive remark to Peter and Gwen's continued happiness together.

Peter had called non-stop after that, but Wade never answered. He eventually had to turn his phone off entirely in order to avoid the calls. Despite everything, Wade had waited in the small study room they usually occupied on Tuesdays. An hour later, he left feeling like an idiot. Of course Peter hadn't come. No amount of angry texts would change that.

It hurt. It hurt that Peter had said he wouldn't walk away from Wade only to do so directly after the promise. So much for preferring to be with Wade over others that were more attractive. Others that had far more to offer than Wade ever would. Peter would always run to the person most willing to give him affection, it seemed.

Wade also felt more than a little guilty. Maybe if he hadn't been so quick to fight, to lay out all of his insecurities, then Peter wouldn't have felt the need to literally go running into someone else's arms. Wade had always been so good at sabotaging his own life.

On Thursday he arrived early to the study group. He stood in the middle of the room and wondered if he should even be there. A part of him wanted to listen for rumors about Peter, not quite ready to let it go. The rest of Wade wanted to hide from everyone else. He didn't want to see the array of possible looks people would give him.

Before he could come to a decision, someone opened the door. It was still too early for the others to show up and Wade's heart fluttered a little in anticipation. Yet when he turned around, it wasn't Peter standing in the doorway. It was the person Wade least wanted to see.

Gwen let the door close behind her softly in contrast to the hard look on her face. Wade grimaced. He had no desire to talk to the jealous lover. Before he could voice such thoughts, she spoke.

"Are you Wade Wilson?"

"If I say no, can I leave?" He drawled out.

Abruptly she marched over to him and before he could even see it coming, she hit him. This was no open palmed slap, either. This was a full on punch to the face that had Wade seeing stars. For such a tiny thing, she sure had one hell of a right hook.

Wade's head snapped back around, one hand cupping his new injury. That was going to leave a mark. He scowled at the woman, rage filling him up with ease. What right did she have? He had bowed out without a word. What more did she want from him?

"What the fu-"

"You don't deserve him!" She snapped.

"You made that plenty clear!"

"You're so-!" She paced away in a rage, breathing deep to try and calm herself down. Before Wade could speak again she whirled around and started talking in a somewhat calmer voice.

"My father told me when I was young that he became a police officer in order to make the city safer for his family. He would have given me the world, but he also made me afraid of it in order to protect me. The only person I ever fully allowed myself to trust was Peter."

Wade tried to speak. He didn't want to hear this. But she plowed on, pitching her voice louder to make sure she was heard. "So we made a promise. No matter what happens, we will always be there for each other. Peter takes that seriously. To a fault. But it was that part of him that I needed and then you- You just stepped all over him!"

"Me?! He was the one-"

"Peter learns to read people over time. So well he knows what you're thinking before you can even admit it to yourself. He knew exactly what was wrong the moment he saw me."

"That you were lonely-"

"My father DIED!" Gwen was practically shaking with rage, eyes filling up with tears. Wade's stomach sank. Had that detail been in the text? He couldn't remember much from that night…

"I needed Peter to be the support that my family couldn't provide. He's a family friend and it was selfish of me to ask it of him. He knew my father. He visited him in the hospital whenever I couldn't. Whenever my dad got shot and I couldn't be there to hold his hand. And I asked Peter to not grieve that loss so that he could be there to help me."

Gwen was crying in earnest now and Wade was stunned speechless. She didn't seem to need a response and just kept going. "And do you know what he's been doing these past few days? Locking himself in the bathroom to clutch his phone and cry because you won't talk to him!"

Wade gritted his teeth, his jaw flaring with pain. It helped him fight back the surge of emotions and let anger pull its way up to burn out all else. "What do you want me to say? That I'm a worthless fuck up? I think we both know that at this point."

"Where do you even get off acting like the victim in this?"

"You think my issues are skin deep? I've been abandoned my whole life by people who deemed me not worth enough. Parents, friends, teammates, mentors- I'm either an excuse for them to exploit what they want or I'm not worth the effort. And what's the first thing Peter does upon seeing you? Run into your arms like a damn lost love trope!"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! How easy was I to forget?!"

"So your insecurity takes priority over someone else's loss? Over Peter's loss?"

"You'll never get it. You, coming from a loving family. Having brains to spare. Having looks that could stop traffic."

"You think that matters to Peter?"

"I know it does!"

"Peter doesn't form a bond until he trusts a person. One conversation with you and I can see why that hasn't happened! You just walk around holding your breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop as if people don't notice that!"

"The other shoe has dropped!"

"Only because you blew up the fucking shoe store!"

Wade turned and kicked one of the chairs across the room, his breathing picking up as he tried to control his overwhelming anger. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hear about his shortcomings from Gwen of all people. He didn't want to hear about how much he hurt Peter and how little he deserved the man.

Gwen stood her ground in the face of Wade's rage, not once flinching at it. "Peter's a virgin." Wade's head snapped around, his brain stalling. "He doesn't understand what he's even feeling half the time. He sat on my couch and told me how his skin tingled and his chest felt warm with you kissed him. He doesn't realize what that means. Doesn't equate that with a normal response.

"The only thing stopping him from loving you is you. I've never seen him so head of heels for anyone before. His damn eyes sparkle when he talks about you. And there you are convincing yourself that you're unwanted when he's all but throwing himself at your feet."

Wade looked away, unable to handle what he had just heard. Wasn't she just exaggerating? But then, what reason would she have to do so? She wasn't claiming that she wanted to continue a relationship with Peter. And she had waited until after the funeral so it wasn't just to stabilize Peter's emotional state for her convenience. Wade couldn't consolidate the Gwen in front of him with the idea he had in his head of "Peter's ex."

"You don't deserve him." Gwen gritted out again, her voice nearly choked with tears. "We'll be at Aunt May's the rest of the day."

Before Wade could even form a response, she was gone. Wade paced the room, his body agitated and full of restless energy. What the hell did she want from him? To go to Peter's house? To talk to him? And say what exactly?

The door clicked closed, causing Wade to whirl back around, mind full of questions, only to find Harry standing solemnly on the other side of the room. Great. Wade really didn't have the capacity to deal with Harry's bad attitude right now.

"I don't think I've ever seen her that mad." Harry mentioned.

"Glad I could provide you with a show!" Wade snapped.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't have a biting comeback. Folding his arms across his chest he leaned up against the wall with a sigh. "Peter's trust issues are my fault."

Wade blinked. How much had Harry heard of the conversation? "What?"

"Peter doesn't talk about it to anyone, but Gwen wasn't the only person he found himself sexually attracted to."

Silence stretched between them and Wade waited Harry out. Eventually, the man continued the story.

"In high school we thought he was asexual up until he started having a reaction to his lab partner. It had taken months to happen, but it was there. I knew about every last detail because he talked to me about everything.

"Which is why he talked to me when it happened again. He was already dating Gwen and had no intentions of acting on this new desire he had. He talked to me about it because we were friends, because I always helped him through such things. He only meant to ask about my opinion and what I thought it meant to his circumstances. He was so desperate to feel normal."

"It was you."

Harry nodded, eyes fixed on the floor. "I didn't take it well. Blame it on my attitude. Blame it on being a brat teenager. We didn't talk for a long time. Gwen tore into me eventually, too. She's protective over Peter, but it's changed into more of a big sister thing in recent years."

"And when you hired people to have sex with Peter?"

Harry sighed and scrubbed his face. "Of course he told you that…" He groused, but eventually he answered. "That was still me being immature about the whole thing as our friendship was slowly fixing itself. I ruined it again because I was afraid of what his lack of partner meant between us. Peter will always see me as a friend and do his best to live up to that. It's an obsession for him and a responsibility he takes very seriously. But he'll never trust me again. I made sure of that."

"Why are you telling me this? You don't even like me."

"That's not true. I'm aware that I have a shit personality. I'm lucky Peter put up with me all these years. And for that, I think he deserves a chance to be happy. You're the one that makes him happy. Everyone can see that."

"Even though I don't deserve him?" The words were bitter in Wade's mouth.

"None of us do. But that doesn't mean he deserves to be shunned for our shortcomings." With that, Harry quietly left.

Wade had skipped out on the rest of the day without a word to anyone. He was probably going to get an earful from Coach Fury about that, but he could care less at the moment. He was at home, sprawled on his back on the hardwood floor and staring at the ceiling as if he could divine the meaning of life from it. Lightly gripped in one hand was a mostly empty bottle of beer. What he needed right now was to get drunk.

The conversations with Gwen and Harry kept playing through his mind no matter how much he tried to distract himself or drink it away. He didn't know what to do with the information. It wasn't like humility was his strong suit. He hadn't a single idea of what to say to Peter. Which was bound to make swim practice awkward.

Maybe he should quit. He shouldn't have let himself get swept away in this world again anyways. It brought nothing but pain and false hopes. Ellie would be upset, but she'd probably get over it eventually. Probably…

Speaking of Ellie, she came into the livingroom where Wade was laid out and crawled up to sit on his chest. She tilted her head back and forth, studying him with a critical eye. Irrationally, Wade wanted to tell her he didn't need another lecture. As if she knew anything about the situation.

"You've been drinking a lot of adult juice for a few days." She pointed out.

"Yeah." He grunted, pulling up the bottle and finishing it off. "Can you get me another out of the fridge?"

"No. Grandma says adult juice is bad for your insides."

Wade sighed. "It is."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

"Because I deserve to be in pain." He replied casually.

"Are you sad?"

"Yeah…"

Ellie thought about that. "You've been sad ever since we didn't see Coach Peter at swim class."

Damn the kid for being so observant. "Maybe…"

"He'll be back next week! They said so."

"Look, Ellie… Me and Coach Peter kinda got into a fight. So it probably won't get any better next week."

Ellie let out a long suffering sigh. "Daddyyy."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't fuss at me."

"Whenever I get into a fight at school the teacher makes me apologize."

"I don't think 'I'm sorry.' is gonna cut it in this situation."

"Yeah… That happened when I ate Kyle's favorite eraser."

"We've talked about you eating erasers." Wade scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't fuss at me." She mimicked.

It took everything he had not to smile at that. "So is Kyle still mad?"

"No. The teacher said I had to do something, not just say something."

"What did you do?"

"I stole Kyle's bully's favorite eraser and gave it to Kyle. He likes it."

Wade covered his face with one hand to hide his amusement. He really shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior, but he was oddly proud of Ellie for it. "So Kyle forgave you after that?"

"Yeah. He even let me borrow his eraser again!"

"That's nice of him."

"Nah, Kyle's a poop head. But if Kyle can be nice, then anyone can! And Coach Peter is really really really nice! So if youdo and say something, then you can be friends again!"

Wade aggressively ruffled her hair until she was shrieking with complaints. He smiled at her, his heart full to the brim with too much love for her. "You're too smart."

Ellie tumbled off of him and put her hair a safe distance away. "You're mean!"

"Ha! Yeah…" Wade rolled over onto his side to gaze at his far-too-amazing-to-be-his daughter. "Hey, Ellie. Do you know where Grandma put my old clothes?"

Peter was curled up on the couch in his living room. Aunt May and Gwen were in the kitchen talking, but Peter couldn't focus enough to try and listen in on what they were saying. He had long ago turned off the TV. He couldn't pay attention to it and the background noise had become grating. All he wanted to do was just lay there and wallow in self pity.

The doorbell rang and Peter ignored it. People had been in and out of the house all day, sharing their condolences. He had no more energy for it. Aunt May didn't press him, but she also wouldn't let him go upstairs to hide in his bed. So every once in a while, Peter would have to sit up and share a few polite words before the person would let him be.

Gwen answered the door and Peter tuned out, hoping that whoever it was would just follow Gwen to the kitchen and leave him alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. It was selfish, he knew that, but after the past few days he felt justified to a little selfish moping.

Someone walked into the living room with him. He heard Gwen's faint voice in the kitchen, so whoever it was wanted to talk to Peter alone. That was annoying and he wanted to snap at them to leave him alone but squashed the urge. Aunt May had raised him with manners. Besides, he would feel guilty about it later if he lost his temper now.

The person just stood there, waiting Peter out without a word. With a small sigh, Peter sat up. He scrubbed at his swollen eyes, probably making them redder than they already were. Who knew what his mess of hair looked like at this point. His clothes were wilted and wrinkled, but he could care less currently. He looked up at the person in the room and froze in shock.

It was Wade, staring down at him with this uncomfortable and guilty face. But it was more than that. He had on baggy shorts, a tank top, and sandals. That was it. No hoodie, no gloves, no sunglasses, not a thing to cover himself. It was more skin than Peter had ever seen Wade expose before.

Wade shuffled his feet, his hands restless at his sides from where they wanted to bury themselves in his pockets. "I had to pull out my old clothes from where they were stored in the attic." He said softly. "I rode public transit all the way here. Just like this…"

"Why are you here?" Peter whispered.

That caused Wade to wince. "Do you not want me to be?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Peter's voice was strained, but he ignored it. He needed to know.

Wade sighed and looked away. "All I saw was you running into the arms of some beautiful blonde the minute you laid eyes on her. Someone I knew for a fact you had an attraction to. And who could blame you? She's hot."

Peter gripped the couch cushions in his hands, trembling as he held back too many emotions and did his best to keep his anger in check. "I text you." He spat.

"I… May not remember much of that text. I was drunk off my ass that night. Then I deleted it." Wade looked over to face Peter's angry tears that were escaping down those blotchy red cheeks. "You can hit me. I deserve it. Just not-" He waved at the general area Gwen had punched him. "here. I'm already injured. I'd appreciate you distributing the damage."

"I'm not going to attack someone I care about." Peter's voice was strained as he tried to keep it steady through his tears.

Guilt and hope flared across Wade's face before he asked softly. "You still care about me?"

Peter snatched up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Wade's face. So much for not attacking. "How fickle do you think I am?!" Peter shouted. He expected Aunt May to come running at any moment, but Gwen must have held her back because they were left alone.

The pillow bounced off of the arm Wade lifted on instinct. He looked into Peter's hurt and angry eyes for a moment before staring at the floor. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with me. You deserve far better."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't deserve! You don't get to decide what's best for me like I'm some kind of child!"

"I didn't mean it that-"

"Why did you even ask me out?!"

"Because I like you." Wade said simply.

"Me? The actual me? Or just the reactions you want me to have?" Well, that was it. The thing that had been plaguing Peter for a while now. The dark fear inside of him that he didn't want to think about had just been shouted from his lips. Yet, he couldn't regret asking. He needed an answer.

Wade's arms flailed weakly in a helpless motion. "I'm not adept enough to analyze myself like that. What I can tell you is that I'm miserable without you around. What I know is that you've set a standard that nobody will ever be able to compare to. But I'm a terrible excuse of a person so all I can do is fuck that up. I'm sorry."

"Why do you talk about me like I'm special and treat me like I'm constantly hurting you?" Peter asked, voice softening. "How am I supposed to know what to do?"

Wade looked like he was in pain, hearing that. "You shouldn't have to adjust yourself to my issues."

"Obviously, I do."

"I never wanted that." Wade whispered. "I never wanted to change anything about you."

"Relationships are about compromising for what the other needs. It's about meeting halfway and working hard to find a balance. That's what my aunt and uncle taught me. And it works. Or do you not want that kind of relationship?"

"I don't know how."

"It's not like I'm an expert! I barely know how to do this! But I want to!"

Wade looked up in surprise, finally meeting Peter's eyes once more. "You want to?"

"With you."

"Even if I'm going to be bad at it?"

"I don't care if you're bad at it as long as you talk to me. As long as you stay."

Wade padded over and dropped to his knees in front of Peter. "I don't want to lose you. Even if I don't act like it. I'm just afraid of you walking away."

Peter ran his fingers softly over Wade's head and down his cheek. "I needed you… And you weren't there."

"I'm sorry." Wade dropped his head to rest in Peter's lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

Peter's arms circled around Wade's head as he bent over and pressed his face into the shiny scars there. For a long time they stayed like that, processing things as best they could. Wade's heat and the strength of his arms calmed something inside of Peter. The anxious buzzing in his head faded.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Peter whispered.

Wade lifted his head up, eyes wide. "What?"

A blush spread across Peter's face. "Not like that. Just… I'm afraid that something will happen if you leave. I'll wake up thinking I dreamt all of this."

"Is… Is it okay to sleep here?"

Peter nodded. Given the circumstances, Aunt May would likely not say a word against it.

"Where would I stay?"

"With me."

"In your room?"

"Yes."

"...In your bed?"

"...Yes." Peter's blush brightened.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Wade sat up and Peter squeezed his eyes closed. The kiss was soft and lingering, not at all needy or demanding. It was filled with affection and apology. It swept away the last of Peter's anger and anxiety. In its place was a grief he hadn't let himself feel.

"He's gone-" Peter choked out as way of explanation before his emotions crashed into him. For some reason he felt safe letting go as long as it was with Wade. Peter started crying, letting out the pain of loss he'd been hiding from. Wade wrapped himself around Peter and provided the much needed support he should have done from the beginning. Better late than never.

Notes:

Unfortunately, Kyle is not in reference to anyone. I just pulled that name outta my ass. XD Cheating, I know. Unless there is a Kyle in Marvel, at which point that was totally on purpose. o.o

I would like us all to take a moment and pat Harry on the back for being the real hero of this chapter. I feel like his confession made a lot of difference in Wade's feelings. Way to own up to your mistakes, Harry. Good on ya.

Also, Ellie was the deciding push Wade needed. I just love Ellie. She's my favorite. I just want to squooze her! T.T All the hugs for Ellie!

Whew. Hopefully, I'll make good time on the next chapter, too. Looks like my jury schedule won't be too awful. Yay!

I've been making soooo many friends on tumblr, yo. It's so much fun! ^.^ And they deal with my Yuri on Ice obsession so well. lmao You can check me out if you haven't already: No pressure! ;-p

Chapter 15

Notes:

*collapses* It's taken me so long to get through these plot points. We can finally start on the next set after this chapter. Whew. There is an end in sight now!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Gwen had said her goodbyes and left while Aunt May excused herself upstairs after wishing the two a good night. It was late and the house was quiet when they finally decided to go upstairs to Peter's room. Peter reached over to the side table to put his forgotten glasses back on. Which made it very easy to see Wade's surprised look.

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Oh… I usually wear contacts, but I didn't feel like fighting with them the past few days... And I always take my glasses off when I'm lying on the couch."

"Huh…" Wade tilted his head at Peter, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "You look cute in them."

Peter ducked his head down. "We should go to bed."

Standing up, he took Wade's hand and lead the way upstairs and to his room. Immediately upon entering, Peter panicked a little at how not clean enough it was. Right next to the bed was a sleeping bag and pillow that Aunt May must have put there. Not that Peter had any intentions of using it.

Wade was slowly walking around the room, taking it all in. "This is like a whole new insight to you."

"It's really not that special…" Peter murmured.

They moved to face each other once more. A long silence stretched between them as they were unsure what to do now. Finally, Peter reached out and plucked at Wade's tank top.

"Take this off?" He requested, voice quiet.

Without protest, Wade slowly pulled the fabric up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor beside him. Taking a small step forward, Peter trailed his fingertips across the warped skin, tracing the patterns the scars made. Wade didn't protest, he just stayed still and allowed it.

Peter looked up to find Wade's gazed fixed on him. "Are you trying not to look?" Peter asked.

For once, it was Wade's cheeks tinting with color. "I don't like seeing it."

"I do." Peter said softly, his eyes falling back to Wade's chest. "It's a part of you."

Wade tensed like he wanted to argue, but forced himself to relax. Instead of speaking against it, he reached out and started unbuttoning Peter's dress shirt. It was Peter's turn to tense and forcibly relax. Wade smirked a little at that.

"We can leave the undershirt on." Wade said. "But the button up and the pants should probably go if you want to sleep."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Peter allowed the shirt to be pushed gently over his shoulders and down his arms. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to watch as Wade's hands undid the fly of his pants. There was a nervous pull in his stomach, but he couldn't rationalize why that was. Wade saw Peter in less clothes all the time when swimming.

When Peter was left in his boxer briefs and undershirt, he shyly plucked at the waistband of Wade's shorts. "You, too."

"Alright." Wade shucked them easily. Underneath was a pair of bright pink boxers with Hello Kitty on them. They certainly worked to break the tension as Peter immediately started snickering.

"Did Ellie get you those?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. They were on my Christmas list." When Peter raised a disbelieving eyebrow, Wade turned his nose high in the air. "Don't diss Hello Kitty. She is the epitome of all that is happy in the world."

"Okay, okay." Peter held his hands up, a smile still on his face. "I'm not here to judge. It was just unexpected."

"I was afraid you wouldn't smile at me again." Wade said softly, fingers coming up to hover just over the skin of Peter's cheek.

Peter walked forward and wrapped himself in Wade's embrace. "That would entirely negate the point of us making up. Why do you assume the worst of me?"

"That's not true. I'm assuming the worst of me."

"Well you're being your own bully and you're making me sound like a terrible person. I take issue with both."

Wade squeezed Peter tighter. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want non-stop apologies. I just want you to be nice to yourself."

"That's easier said than done."

"Then let me help you by believing what I'm saying."

Wade buried his face into Peter's hair and deposited a kiss. "I'll try my best."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Peter pulled back and looked shyly at the bed. He had never slept with someone in his bed before. He wasn't sure what the best position would be. He walked over to it, keeping one hand on Wade's arm, and stared at it in consideration.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Wade asked.

"Don't you dare." Peter climbed into bed and scooted himself over to the far side before sitting down and looking at Wade with one hand held out. Slowly Wade followed and very carefully climbed in after Peter, settling the covers around their legs.

"Which way do you want to face?" Wade asked.

"I… I don't know. What do you prefer?"

Wade gave a little smile and lay down on his back. "Lay on your side, but then roll your stomach towards me until you're propped against me. Head on my chest."

Peter nodded and then quickly did as told, one hand lightly moving up to splay across Wade's sternum. "I can hear your heartbeat."

With a smile, Wade wrapped his arms around Peter in return. "You can move if you need to. Most people can't stay like this since it isn't a position you can maintain forever. But I like it."

"I like it, too." Was the hushed reply.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Wade whispered.

Peter's eyes fluttered closed as his exhaustion caught up with him. "You better." He mumbled.

"Goodnight, Baby Boy."

"M'night."

A few breaths later, Peter was sound asleep.

Peter had a tendency to toss and turn when in bed. Because of that reason he woke up in disoriented confusion when he realized he couldn't move. Around him was a very warm and solid vice holding him down. It took a few seconds for his brain to realize it was Wade.

Apparently, at some point during the night when Peter was half on his stomach and facing away, Wade decided that was the perfect position to pin the man down in. This put quite a bit of Wade's body on top of Peter. Normally, this massive amount of physical contact would have made Peter happy. However, this early in the morning there was a problem.

It wasn't like Peter didn't suffer from morning wood as well, but having Wade's pressed tight against his ass was decidedly embarrassing. It brought to mind all of the reasons why Wade had been so upset and had ignored Peter. Those swirling thoughts made quick work of the last of Peter's sleepy mind and brought him to full consciousness.

Perhaps it was best to put a little space between them. Peter tried to shuffle forward, but Wade's arms tensed, squeezing Peter back with force. One of Wade's legs wrapped around both of Peter's in order to fully immobilize him. There was a good chance Wade had been doing that all night in order to get any sleep next to the flailing Peter.

Unable to move or distract himself, Peter was entirely focused on that one part of Wade's anatomy. It felt large. Maybe it wasn't that big? It felt big. Would Wade want to be on top? Peter had strangely just assumed that he would be on bottom since he didn't see himself as being able to take the upper hand in the bedroom. But could he fit all of that length inside of him? ...Repeatedly?

Wade had said he had done that before. So maybe he wanted to be on bottom? That seemed like a lot of responsibility for someone as inexperienced as Peter felt he was. Though perhaps this problem was a far off issue. Surely they would try other things first… Right?

There was a deep rumbling noise that Wade made in his chest, which vibrated against Peter's back. Wade's hips shuffled around and then pushed forward to press that hardness even tighter against Peter. It didn't last long before Wade relaxed again and seemed to fall back into a deep sleep. That rather annoyed Peter since he was now blushing hard enough to heat the room.

"Wade…" Peter whispered. "Let me up."

No response. Of course, Peter both did and didn't want to leave Wade's possessive embrace. So he wasn't necessarily trying that hard to wake the man up. Peter lightly poked at one of Wade's hands in order to convince himself he was still attempting to get away. Wade didn't budge.

Eventually, lacking anything else to do, Peter started playing with Wade's fingers. He traced them with his own, memorizing the patterns the skin made. Wade's skin always felt far different from anyone else's and Peter loved that. It was something special and unique and typically it was only for Peter to enjoy.

The sensation must have finally started to get to Wade since his fingers started twitching randomly. That amused Peter so he kept doing it. It wasn't long before Wade's hand pulled back and grabbed Peter's hand to keep it still. As cute as that was, Peter couldn't just lay there with nothing to distract him when it was obvious he wasn't getting back to sleep.

"Wade." Peter shuffled his shoulders around, trying to jostle the man awake. "Waaade."

There was another low grumbling that vibrated into Peter's back. He decided to take that as encouragement. He pushed against Wade's arms, trying to break out of their all consuming grip. If Wade wanted to continue sleeping, Peter could at least sit up in bed and read something. Or even if he stayed awake in Wade's arms, Peter just wanted to escape the embarrassing press of Wade's rock hard groin.

"Mmm, sit still." Wade mumbled before trying to pin Peter down again.

"Waaade," Peter whined again. "Let me up."

There was a long intake of breath before Wade seemed to finally realize that the squirming person in his arms was no longer asleep. He rolled back some, allowing Peter to put a bit of distance between them. After that, Peter flipped over so that he was laying down and facing Wade.

Blue eyes cracked open to look at Peter, but it was obvious Wade wasn't very awake. "Hey."

Peter gave a small smile in return. "Hey."

One of Wade's large hands lifted up and brushed through Peter's hair clumsily. "Has anyone ever told you that you swim in your sleep?" His voice was deep, rough, and grumpy.

Peter let out a small snort of laughter. "I'm just a little restless in bed."

"Understatement." Wade declared before shifting forward enough to deposit a kiss on Peter's forehead.

Strangely, Peter felt unsatisfied by that. He tilted his head up in askance. With a smile, Wade obligingly left a lingering kiss on Peter's lips.

"You're up early."

"I woke up when I couldn't move."

"Payback." Wade smiled as his eyes closed again.

"And then I was thinking too much."

"Mm?"

"Wade…"

"Mm?"

"Can we talk about sex?"

Wade's eyes flew open, his sleepiness gone. "What?"

Peter took a deep breath, determined to move forward through this. "It's a concern that you have and it's not just going to go away."

For a moment, Wade didn't say anything. He ran his palm down Peter's arm in order to link their hands. "I have a lot of arguments, but it's nothing I haven't already said. You're right, though. As much as I don't want it to be an issue for me, it is."

Peter's eyes fell to the sheets between them before saying softly, "Gwen said some of my reactions to you were normal responses. But certain other parts of my anatomy didn't join in. I think my body wants intimacy, but it's not prepared for sex just yet."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk about it… Can you tell me things that you want and we can see if that's something I'd like, too?"

"Baby Boy… I don't want you to feel obligated to anything just because I was an ass-"

Peter's eyes snapped up to glare at Wade. "I don't feel obligated! I'm trying to find a way to stop you from saying those things again while at the same time encouraging my body to go down the path I want."

"You want to force yourself to be attracted to me?"

"I'm already attracted to you! I just want my libido to follow suit. And the point is that this is what I want. I'm choosingthis. I want you."

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Wade's mind was racing and it showed on his face. "I'm… Worried that you're using this like a bandaid... Instead of this being what you're actually comfortable with."

"You assuming things about what I do and don't want and my reasons for those decisions are also what caused this whole misunderstanding. I'm telling you what I want and why I want those things. Do I hope that it will help reassure you? Yes. Am I pushing it because I'm afraid of everything that happened this past week? Yes. Is this what I want for myself? Yes. It's all of those things, but most importantly, it's what I want."

Closing his eyes, Wade took a deep breath in and out before looking back at Peter. "So you want to start out small with things I've been wanting?"

"Yes."

In one quick movement, Peter was on his back with Wade hovering on top, hands and knees on either side of Peter's body. "I want to see you take off that shirt."

Blushing profusely, Peter slowly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. It was difficult to get it off in this position without being able to sit up. That made it so that Peter had to wiggle and squirm a lot to finally pull it up and over his head. Wade had likely been hoping for that since his eyes were focused on all the parts of Peter that flexed and moved.

"I want to touch you." Wade's voice was husky. "With my hands. With my lips. With my tongue. I want to feel every last bit of you."

Peter's breathing kicked up a notch. "C-can we keep it above the waist?" Wade nodded, eyes intense and locked with Peter's. "O-okay…" Peter breathed.

Slowly, as if waiting for Peter to protest, Wade dropped his mouth to Peter's collarbone. The first touch was a light press of lips. The next a barely there flick of tongue. Then, as if he ran out of patience, Wade nipped at the skin. The drag of teeth caused Peter to shiver and then the flat of Wade's tongue was soothing back over the spot.

When Peter let out a tiny noise at that, Wade pulled back up to study Peter's beet red face. "Was that okay?"

Wide eyed, Peter nodded a little too vigorously. "It was- I- Nobody's ever- It was fine!"

A small smirk pulled at Wade's lips. "Just fine?"

"Good." Peter breathed out the correction.

"I'll work on making it to 'great' then." Wade's voice was dark and full of promises, causing Peter to shiver again.

Then that mouth was back, bestowing the same treatment along the length of Peter's collarbone. Peter's hands shot up to grip at Wade's arms. Every little movement of Wade's mouth sent electric bolts through Peter's body. It felt strange, yet nice. A borderline of too much for him to handle. It was oddly exciting.

Wade steadily made his way up Peter's neck, his hot breath ghosting over the dampened skin. When his teeth grazed the hollow behind the ear, Peter found he could no longer sit still. He squirmed and turned his head to allow for better access. His hands ran up those muscular arms in order to grip at Wade's shoulders.

The lips pressed to Peter's skin stretched into a smile. Then Wade moved up to nip and suckle at Peter's earlobe. It was the lightest of caresses, which Peter inexplicably felt all the way down his spine. Tiny little noises escaped Peter's throat.

When Peter opened his eyes again, Wade was hovering over him, noses almost touching. "Tell me what you're feeling." Wade asked softly.

"I feel like I'm connected to an electrical current and my stomach is quivering."

Wade grinned and kissed Peter. "Good."

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked in return.

"I want to devour you. I want to hear you moan. I want to make it so that you can only ever find satisfaction with me."

That last line was Wade's anxiety talking and they both knew that. Of course, Peter didn't think that was possible. Still, he found that he didn't entirely mind the thought. Maybe it wasn't a good thing for the both of them to be this obsessed. However, Peter couldn't find it in himself to pull away from it. So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm pretty sure I won't survive you trying to do all of that right now."

Wade chuckled. "No. It'll take time."

"Then we better get started."

Something flashed in Wade's eyes that caused Peter's stomach to tense in anticipation. "I'll let you be consumed slowly, then."

With that, Wade's mouth set to work on the rest of Peter's chest. By the time Wade had to excuse himself to the bathroom, Peter was a limp and panting mess in the bed sheets. He would be more than happy to experience such things on a continuing basis, he decided.

For now, Peter needed to take a shower and attempt to find breakfast for the two of them. After that, it was about time he went back to school. He would need to spend the study time and probably part of Sunday catching up on work, but it shouldn't be so bad. Maybe Wade would keep him company during that time. Peter smiled to himself. Hopefully, things would be okay from now on.

Study group was interesting that day. Pietro obviously was filled with questions, but Natasha wouldn't let him ask any. There was a tension in the air that Peter did his best ignore. Wade stayed purposefully relaxed, though it did seem a little forced. At least no awkward conversations were brought up.

What Peter didn't know was that Wade had skipped out on practice without a word. The minute they entered the pool room, Steve was storming over with that look in his eye that meant a lecture. Wade just looked resigned to it.

About halfway through the tirade, Peter cut in. "It's my fault." Both men looked at Peter.

"It's Wade's responsibility to inform-" Steve started.

"I was the one that-" Wade was saying at the same time.

Peter held up his hands to cut them both off. "I hid away and forced other people to deal with my problems. I pushed not only myself, but Wade to a breaking point. We're working on that."

Wade went silent, studying Peter and really contemplating those words. Steve looked between them, confused by what Peter meant. "Can someone explain to me what's happening?"

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked Steve directly in the eye. "I'm dating Wade and I'm tired of trying to keep that quiet."

To his credit, Steve didn't gape in shock, but he did seem to take a moment to collect himself. His eyes flicked between the two of them, assessing things. "So you let your relationship issues interfere with practice, is what you're saying." Steve said carefully.

"It was a lot of factors all at once. But even if we were dating people outside of the swim team, relationship issues would still affect us. We're human." Peter stuck his head high and squared his shoulders, ready to fight this to the end.

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not arguing that logic because you're right." He looked back up at Peter. "But do you realize the other consequences of making this public to the team?"

"Yes. Clint talked to me about them."

"Of course Clint knows…" Steve muttered to himself. He looked at Wade. "Are you on board with this plan?"

"I'm fine either way. It's whatever Peter wants."

That wasn't true, but Peter didn't call him on it. Now wasn't the time. "Do you want me to talk to Tony?" Peter asked Steve.

"No. I will today after practice. Make sure you guys are gone first. Also, no excessive PDA, it's unprofessional."

"Yes, sir." Peter said and Wade nodded.

"Go get changed, then. And Peter, spend more time on warm up since you were off so many days. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Peter said again and immediately took off to the changing rooms. Wade following just a step behind.

"You sure about this?" Wade whispered.

"I am if you are."

"Can we get matching swim caps? With hearts on them?"

Peter smirked, his nervousness after talking to Steve fading. "No Hello Kitty, though."

"Fine. Crush my dreams, why don't ya?"

"As a trade, you can buy me boxers for my birthday."

"Deal."

Notes:

Okay guys! I know some of you might be thinking that things escalated rather quickly after the fight. However, that was kinda my intention. They were both trying to resolve their problems with sex (or the equivalent of). Now, that can go south really easily, but I don't intend to write it that way. They're gonna focus on ways to make compromises that will allow each other to feel secure.

Also, it was always my intention to write sex scenes. It just took WAY longer than I thought it would. So be prepared for the rating and tags to change. I'll add warnings to any chapters containing smut as things develop. For those of you familiar with my smut, I don't think it'll end up terribly kinky in this story. I'll likely write things a little more vanilla, given the characters. But... I guess we'll find out. XD

Chapter 16

Notes:

Okay, so I struggled with this chapter. I had a lot of plot points and scenes I wanted to hit, but I was afraid that the in between would end up feeling way too much like filler. So instead of continuing to struggle with a way to fix that, I decided to just write the scenes in short time jump bursts (kinda manga style, ya know?). So this chapter is going to cover a lot of things. Time jumps are also going to become more commonplace as I move along now that the main relationship growth has been settled. So let's get to it!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Peter expected Tony to be ready for a fight Saturday morning. However, Tony was entirely distracted along with what teammates were already there. Spying Clint a few feet away, Peter signed a question. The response was unexpected.

~Bruce is in the office with Fury.~

Without pause, Peter took off to Fury's office, heedless of the trouble he would get into for trying to listen in. Right as Peter was about to reach the door, Steve walked out. Voices drifted out after him.

"Can you pass a drug test?" Coach Fury's hard voice was asking.

"Yes, sir." That was Bruce's voice.

"Peter," Steve gave a nod. "We need you in the office for a moment."

Stunned, Peter's steps faulted before he lurched forward again. He didn't know why he was being called in as well, but he wasn't about to argue it. Quickly, he made his way inside the cramped office. Sitting in the chair opposite of Coach Fury's desk was Bruce, head bent down from the force of their coach's stern look.

"Parker," Coach Fury nodded. "Banner would like to talk to you in private for a moment. We'll be going out to inform the rest of the team of his return. Wilson will be keeping his spot on the relay."

Peter just nodded his head in understanding. After that, the other two left and Peter was alone in the office with Bruce who was still in the chair, head bent, eyes fixated on the floor. There was a long and awkward silence as Peter tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry." Bruce's soft voice finally said.

"No! I'm-"

"Peter," Bruce finally looked up from the floor. He looked sad and exhausted. "I was projecting all of that on you. You didn't do anything wrong. You've been nothing but a good friend to me."

At that, Peter choked up. He could hardly breathe. It felt like he was being absolved of some huge sin.

"Listen, I want to tell you this because I owe it to you…" Bruce took a deep breath, his eyes falling back to the floor. "My father was happy to hear of me leaving the swim team. He sent me to this school for a reason, and any extracurricular activities were frowned upon. He wanted to turn me into something I didn't want to be. He's always had high expectations of me."

That was it. That was the thing Bruce had been struggling with that he wasn't talking about. Peter felt strangely excited to know that everyone was right and that Bruce was opening up to him about it at last. He kept his mouth shut, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"I was informed that if I joined the swim team again, I would have to use it as a way to make professional connections. I refused. My father threatened that if I could not 'live up to my potential' then he would cut off all financial support. Including my education which he said I was already wasting."

"That's… awful." Peter breathed in horror. "What are you going to do?"

"Live my life. It was the decision I made. I'm tired of trying to pretend I'm someone I'm not. So in a rage, I told my father I was bisexual and intended to find a partner that wanted me to live my dream not the dream of my parents."

"What did he say?"

Bruce shrugged. "He kicked me out. I'm staying with my cousin currently. He said if I came crawling back, I'd be forgiven. If I chose to 'live in sin with a man' he would disown me."

Peter's hands gripped each other tight. He couldn't imagine what having parents like that would be like. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had always been so loving, supportive, and accepting of Peter no matter what. "I'm so sorry…"

"You're dating Wade, right?" Bruce looked up at Peter who blushed and nodded. "I'm jealous. You two just clicked right off the bat. In the meantime, the person I'm in love with… I could never say anything." He let out a bitter laugh. "And here I am getting disowned for something that'll never happen."

Peter wasn't sure what to say to that, but before he could come up with something, the door burst open. Tony stormed into the room looking extraordinarily angry. Wade was hovering outside the door looking guilty. They must have been listening in.

"Who are you in love with?" Tony demanded.

Wade quickly entered the room and shut the door for privacy since Tony was being so loud. Of course, that still meant that Wade was listening in. Peter tried to shuffle closer to Bruce to see if he could get in between the brewing fight.

"Tony," Peter said calmly. "Don't attack him for his preference-"

"Shut up!" Tony snapped. "It has nothing to do with that!" He looked back at Bruce. "Who?!"

Bruce wouldn't look up from the floor. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter!"

"This isn't your problem."

"The hell it isn't! You're moving in with me! I'm taking over all of your education payments and funding you until you finish school! In the meantime, you'll be practicing long distance swimming with me until you're good at it and you'll listen to everything I tell you in training!"

At that, Bruce looked up in wide eyed surprise. "What? I can't take that kind of charity from you!"

"The hell you can't! I'm made of money, damn it." Tony thrust a finger in Bruce's face. "Now tell me who you're in love with!"

Bruce looked like he was in pain. "I can't."

"Say it!"

"...If you already know then why are you-"

"SAY IT!"

There was a long tense pause before Bruce whispered. "You."

In the next instant Tony was all over Bruce, their lips locked, much to everyone's surprise, including Bruce's. Though he seemed to take it in stride and was kissing back in a way Peter had never kissed before. It looked like they were already having sex. Peter blushed a bright red.

Wade wrapped an arm around Peter and dragged him out the door, closing it firmly behind them. "Well! I guess we should give them some alone time for a moment and guard the door."

"I… was not expecting that." Peter admitted, still blushing from the display he had seen.

"But aren't you happy for them?" Wade asked with a smirk, sitting down in front of the door to block entrance.

Peter plopped down next to Wade, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah. This will probably be good for Bruce, too. His father sounds awful."

"Mm," Wade agreed before looking over at Peter with a wicked smile. "You wanna try kissing like that later?"

The fading blush returned full force and Peter buried his face in his hands. "I don't think I'd survive that."

Wade just laughed.

"What's going on in there?" Steve asked as he walked up.

With a smirk, Wade leaned back on his hands. "I wouldn't go in there just yet, Cap."

Peter couldn't bring himself to look Steve in the eye. There was a muffled clattering noise from the office that made them all turn to look at the door in concern. It was a good thing the blinds were drawn over the window.

"Who…" Steve faltered.

"Just two crazy lovebirds." Wade grinned.

For once, it wasn't just Peter blushing. Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. "We should get them out before Coach Fury comes back…"

"Good luck on that!" Wade grinned, standing up. "Have fun!" Clapping the man on the shoulder, Wade started walking off. He jerked his head at Peter to follow who quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Wait," Steve squeezed out in a panic "I can't just…"

Wade waved a hand over his head. "You're the captain, Captain!"

Peter felt bad… But not bad enough to enter that room with the noises coming from it at this point. So instead, he ran off to get changed. Still, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Things were definitely looking up.

"Coach Peter," Ellie whispered conspiratorially. Peter crouched down by her. "Did my daddy say he was sorry?"

Peter smiled. "He did."

"I told him to." Ellie nodded sagely.

"You're daddy is lucky to have you there to help him out."

"Yeah. He gets really sad and I gotta tell him how to fix it."

Peter had to try hard to pretend like that information didn't interest him as much as it did. "He was sad?" He asked casually.

"Mm!" She nodded. "He went plop on the floor and drank too much adult juice. I said you were nice so he needed to do and say."

Peter didn't quite follow that last part. "Well, thank you Ellie. I was really sad, too. But I'm happy again now."

Ellie beamed, her smile ready to split her face. "I helped!"

"You did." Peter chuckled. "Now go get changed. You're daddy should be here soon."

Before Ellie ran off, she hugged Peter tight which absolutely melted his heart. It took him a moment to recover before he could stand up and make sure none of the kids were running too fast along the tiled area.

When Ellie came back out, she waited patiently beside Peter, but Wade was late. Everyone else was gone by the time Wade showed up, completely out of breath. "I'm sorry! There was a malfunction of the train. I was stuck! I got here as soon as I could!"

"It's okay." Peter smiled. "It happens."

Wade was lifting Ellie in his arms already. "Yeah, but…" He looked like he was thinking a mile a minute. "I have no backup plan. What if something happened?"

"Then I'd watch her until her grandmother could pick her up. Wade, you're panicking."

"This is normal parenting behavior!"

Peter grinned. "Maybe."

"I'm bad at this…" Wade sighed and hid his face in Ellie's hair, who didn't at all seem to appreciate that move.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job."

"Peter…" Wade suddenly looked up. "Will you come over for dinner?"

"What?" Peter stiffened completely. "You said meeting the family is a big deal."

"It is."

"Yay! Coach Peter is coming to dinner!" Ellie cried out happily.

"I… I only have the clothes I wore to school."

"And you look great in them."

"We're having casado!" Ellie exclaimed.

Peter looked between them, unable to say no to either of their hopeful faces. "I have to call Aunt May and let her know so she doesn't worry."

"Of course." There was a pause before Wade blurted out, "I want to introduce you as my boyfriend."

Ellie gasped loud enough that it echoed around the area. "Daddy!" She stage whispered. "Do you like like Peter?"

Wade's eyes were locked on Peter's when he answered. "I do."

Peter's face tinted and his stomach fluttered. "Ellie… I… Really like your dad."

Ellie's eyes were wide as saucers. It took her a few seconds before she started bouncing excitedly in Wade's arms. "Yes!" Was all she was able to squeeze out.

This was probably rushing things, telling Ellie like this. It was all because they both wanted security in their relationship. Yet, Peter didn't want to slow things back down. This made him happy, and it made Wade happy, and it obviously made Ellie happy too. So maybe it was the right thing to do.

"Then… Wait for me. I need to go get changed."

"We'll be right here." Wade's smile was soft and affectionate.

"Okay."

Peter got home late and collapsed on the couch next to Aunt May who was just finishing watching a show. She smiled at him. "So? How was it?"

"Ellie's grandmother is really nice. Though she seemed surprised that Wade was dating. Apparently they don't talk that much about their days like we do."

"Well, we're the ideal family." Aunt May winked.

Peter grinned. "Yeah…" He sighed and dropped his head back on the couch. "Do you think we're going too fast?"

"I think other couples have gone much faster than the two of you. What do you think is going too fast?"

"I dunno… It hasn't been that long and there was the fight and we already told Ellie…"

"It sounds like that's his way of saying he wants to fight to keep you."

"But how does he know that already?"

"You're a very open person, Peter. There's not much hidden in you. I can see why he would be confident in that choice."

"You're biased." Peter teased.

Aunt May grinned. "Perhaps. I think you're the best thing since sliced bread." She leaned over and left a kiss on his temple. "But I'm also a very good judge of character and you're both good boys."

"Do you think everything will work out?"

"I think you two will have a fighting chance." She smiled.

"I hope everything turns out perfect." Peter quietly wished

"Oh, me too." She said casually. "It would come with a guaranteed grandchild."

"Aunt May!"

But she could only chuckle in return to Peter's surprised expression.

They were in Wade's room and the house was quiet as everyone else was long in bed. It caused the soft noises made in the room to be all the more noticeable. The wet noises of their lips together, the soft shifting of fabric as hands roamed, the creak of the bed as they moved against each other.

Peter's back was pressed up against the headboard and Wade was straddling him. Wade was very hard. Peter kept sneaking glances at it when the other wasn't looking. It was fascinating and intimidating. Peter wasn't sure where he wanted to go from here. Their make-out sessions were fun. He enjoyed them. But it was obvious Wade was restraining himself and wanted to ask for more.

One of Wade's hands snuck under Peter's shirt and ghosted up Peter's spine in the barest of touches. They had discovered recently that such a sensation left Peter a quivering mess. So it was that Peter was mind numbingly distracted and didn't notice Wade's other hand until it was too late.

Letting out a very high pitched noise of alarm, Peter shoved Wade's hand off his jean covered crotch. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Pulling back enough to see each other, Wade frowned at Peter in annoyance and frustration. "The last three times you've gotten hard. I let it slide because I thought you needed time to adjust. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's fine!" Peter turned his face away, mortified that Wade had figured it out. "I'm just not ready to-"

"Why? Why aren't you ready? Isn't this what we were waiting on?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tight, his body curling in on itself. "Don't I have the right be nervous?" He said a little too loud before getting his voice back under control. "I'm scared…"

Wade sat back on his heels. "Of what?"

"Not knowing! Physical reactions caused by chemical upset in the body that varies drastically from person to person isn't something I can study for!"

"Why do you need to study?" Wade asked calmly.

"Because that's who I am!" Peter covered his face with his hands. "I don't do well with being unprepared. Why is this something I have to 'just feel' in order to know about it? Why can't I do research on it? Why can't I know the layout and expected outcomes beforehand?"

"Not to be crude, but how did you make it through puberty?"

"With a very exasperated health counselor!"

Wade snorted.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry." But the grin was still in Wade's voice. He reached up and pulled Peter's hands away in order for them to look at each other again. "For all that you're saying you want to do research, you haven't been asking a lot of questions."

"I don't want to look hopeless in front of you." Peter pouted. It wasn't like he had a lot of friends he felt comfortable consulting things with. And there was a limit on what he would talk to Aunt May about.

"You only look hopeless when you're driving yourself crazy instead of talking to me." Wade chided and kissed Peter on the forehead to soften the statement. "Ask me a question."

"I…" Peter's blush grew as he forced himself to speak. "I have a hard time thinking rationally when you do certain things… Is that going to get worse? Am I going to lose all higher brain function and not have a say over what my body decides to do?"

"It won't get that bad."

"How do you know?"

"Do you stop thinking rationally when you touch yourself?"

"No, but I don't react the same to myself as I do to you."

"Then we can map out a plan. Decide exactly what's going to happen and how. We can even time it if you want. Then you have a base model to see how you react that we can work with in the future."

Peter's eyes went wide. "You would do that?"

"I would do almost anything for you, Baby Boy." Wade smiled fondly.

"I… Need some time to write up a plan."

"How much time?"

"A week?"

Wade groaned in pain and dropped his head to Peter's shoulder. "You're going to be the death of me."

Peter had been on the receiving end of a lot of insults in his life. However, he had never had to endure homophobic language. Until now.

A freshman by the name of Jacques Duquesne, Jac for short, had walked up to Peter (the easiest of all the targets) and had proclaimed his hateful opinion. He said that the others were thinking it, though many of the people standing behind him looked decidedly uncomfortable about it.

Wade was within earshot and had walked up in support of Peter. Wade looked unfazed by the comments, as he had likely heard worse in his life. However, that calm exterior didn't last long and that was Peter's doing. Though Peter couldn't say why tears had leaked down his stunned face, they had. Which set Wade off.

It ended up dividing the room with half of them holding Wade back and the other half holding Jac back in order to prevent an all out brawl. Peter trapped in between trying to calm everyone down with tears still streaking down his face that he had no idea how to stop.

Things had come to an abrupt halt when Coach Fury was summoned by a panicking Mary Jane. He had heard the entire story and once everyone was calmed down he ordered them all to watch. Jac had been doing burpees for over twenty minutes since then, sweat pouring off of him as he struggled to breathe.

Multiple times Peter had tried to put it a stop to it, but he was held back by the others. Wade had a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder to keep them both calm. As the grueling workout continued, everyone seemed to grow more and more pitying of Jac. Of course, the workout wasn't the only part of the punishment. Jac had defended his behavior and was now being forced to repeat the line over and over.

"Again!" Fury snapped.

"I have a right to my freedom of speech!" He had started out angry and self righteous. Now he just sounded weary and resigned.

"Again!"

"I have a right to- guh." He hadn't been able to jump back up. His arms gave out and he face planted into the floor, his limbs shaking.

Fury squatted in front of him. "I don't believe I told you to stop."

Jac did his best to push himself up onto all fours. "I can't…"

"You got three options, Freshman." Fury held up his fingers to tick them off. "You can either keep going until you puke so you can taste the reality of the words you're spewing. You can crawl over to them and beg for forgiveness. Or you can leave this team and make sure not a damn person here sees your hate filled face again."

The room was deadly silent. Peter felt sick. He didn't want this. He didn't want to bear witness to any of those options. All Peter wanted was to go back in time and be stronger and brush off the comments like Wade had. None of this would have happened if Peter had been capable of holding back his stupid tears.

"Please," Peter croaked out. Those around him tried to stop him again, but he fought them off and walked over to place himself between Jac and Coach Fury who stood up to loom over Peter. "Please, this isn't what I want."

"It's not about what you want." Coach Fury's gaze was hard as stone. "It's about him justifying his deplorable behavior with a basic human right. Freedom of speech is meant to uphold the rights and justices of themselves and others from their oppressors, not as an excuse to further dehumanize those that are different from them. I will not allow one of my students to walk around making a mockery of something so important."

Peter felt cold all over, staring in the face of such solidly contained outrage that Coach Fury had. Knowing that he wouldn't survive the weight of Fury's gaze, Peter tried a different approach. He turned around and got down on his knees to help Jac into a sitting position. The man was too tired to even fight Peter off.

"Bring me a water bottle and wet towel." Peter said to Wade. There was a long moment where Peter thought Wade would refuse, but finally he walked off to do so.

"I don't… Need… Your help…" Jac panted.

"Shut up." Peter whispered, but there was no malice in it. He wanted to cry again.

Wade returned and Peter carefully arranged the towel on the back of Jac's neck, holding it there as he encouraged the freshman to take small sips of water. The entire time, nobody spoke. Jac's friends didn't move a muscle to aid him, terrified as they were of Fury's hellfire eyes.

Naturally, Tony was the first one to break the silence. "So if he refuses to keep going and Peter refuses watch him beg, does that mean he quits the team?"

Everyone turned to look at Jac. His jaw tightened and he glared at the floor a long time before speaking. "I don't want to quit the team."

"Why not?" Bruce asked calmly. "Why would you want to stay on a team where you hate so many of us for being the way we are?"

"'The way we are' meaning 'compassionate people who saved you from a punishment you totally deserved', just to be clear." Tony stated haughtily.

Jac didn't answer, so Fury made a decision. "Duquesne gets no further training. In two weeks time he is to be able to beat his previous personal best. If he doesn't, I remove him from the team. The only person he is allowed to ask assistance from is Peter. I will suspend anyone I see breaking the rule. Everyone's dismissed."

Coach Fury walked off and everyone dispersed, already running from Jac like the plague, afraid to be seen talking to him. Wade hovered near Peter in silence who sat on the floor across from Jac.

"Just go." Jac gritted out.

"I can't." Peter said quietly. "We need to form a plan as soon as possible."

"You think you're better than me, huh?" Jac's eyes snapped up, glaring at Peter with hatred. "You think this is somehow you taking the high road? Fuck you. I don't need your help."

"You do need someone's help and I'm the only one allowed to provide it. I don't want to see you kicked off the team."

"Why? If I left you could shit all the rainbows you want in that damn pool."

"Because you want to swim." Peter said simply.

"He refuses to talk to you." Wade frowned as he peered over Peter's shoulder. "Why are you still writing up training regimens for him? He just throws them away when you give them to him. Hell, he stops swimming whenever you look at him."

"Because. I can't just let him get kicked off the team."

"You know…" Wade mused as he propped his head in his hand. "This is probably a lesson for you, too. Designed by the lovely Coach Fury. He wants you to learn that 'killing them with kindness' doesn't always work."

"I'm aware." Peter agreed and kept writing.

"Then why try? Jac's young and stubborn. He won't listen even if he wants to. You don't have to feel guilty about that."

"It's not about guilt."

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about me. It's about knowing that no matter what happens I'm strong enough to keep doing the right thing. And it's about the future. That one day maybe my actions will change the future actions of others that were around me."

"Okay, Buddha. Chill out." Wade teased.

A smile tugged at Peter's lips. He turned his head and tilted it in a request. Wade leaned forward and kissed his his boyfriend with a grin.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?"

"Incessantly." Peter groused and Wade laughed.

Notes:

I chose Jacques Duquesne (Swordsman) as my bad guy because he was apparently at one point a mole in the Avengers and was redeemed later. (Not that I know anything about him other than that quick wiki summary. lol) I avoided any specifics on homophobic slurs since I didn't really want to get into trigger territory.

Burpee: A burpee is a kind of exercise like a push-up or a jumping jack. However, burpees were birthed in the bowels of hell. A person in a training regimen for burpees could do 100 in 5-10 minutes or so. So a person not used to burpees would easily collapse doing it as long as Jac did. They're a full body workout and require a lot of stamina. He would indeed have puked if he kept going.

So, who saw Bruce's confession coming? Not me! I thought of it last week! (And you guys thought this was all planned out. I'm terrible. I know. . )

I would like to take a moment to recognize all the people who have left kudos. Thank you so much! Some of your names are hilarious/awesome, tho. I have a list of my favorites that I'd like to share:  
Tadpoleinateacup, Aerospacequeer, sweetsandrevenge, societyisntready, fangirltothecore, Persephoniac, deathbyinsomnia, LokidHiddlestoner, AlbusScarfyPotter, Dontbeajakeass, sherlocking_nightmare, shotgunshutshiscakehole, RaineLikeLikesDeadpool, satanslittlehelper, RegeneratingDegenerate  
My top favorites:  
Whattheshitparker, GhostsThough, Uwaaah  
My all time favorite:  
wherearemypants

Chapter 17

Notes:

Soooo, I'm just gonna go ahead and post this.

And let me say, I had NO intentions of turning this into a smut chapter, yet here we are! It also totally got away from me and froliced to unexpected places. If you do not want to read about smut, I suggest skipping this chapter entirely. XD

I may be late on my next update as I have not a single clue what to write next. YAY!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

It was a Sunday and Aunt May was having a girl's day on the town with some friends. Peter and Wade were in Peter's room, intent on enjoying their alone time. Assuming Peter could learn to enjoy it considering he was so nervous. There were both sitting on the bed and Wade was once again reading over Peter's "itinerary."

"Are you sure you don't want me to use my mouth?" Wade asked again.

"Wade, please, I really don't think I can handle that right now." Peter said in a small voice.

Wade sighed. "Exactly fifty kisses on your chest?"

"I have to set up a baseline." Peter defended. "This was your idea!"

"Okay, okay… Do you have a timer? I'm not mississppi-ing in my head the whole time."

Peter pulled over his laptop that was already setup with the appropriate timer settings. "You just have to press play."

Wade scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "This is what I get for dating a nerd."

Peter bristled. "If you don't want to-"

"Nonono! I didn't say that!" Wade grabbed Peter's face with his hands and kissed the man into silence. "Calm down, Baby Boy. I'm only teasing you." Wade grinned.

Unsatisfied, Peter continued to pout. "This is not the time for teasing."

"Okay. You're right. I'm sorry. You're nervous."

Peter placed his hands over Wade's where they still rested on his face. His eyes dropped to his lap. "You have to do everything exactly as it's written. Even if I beg you to do otherwise."

"I promise you, you're not going to turn into some crazed sex demon." Wade paused as he considered that. "But if you did, I really wouldn't mind."

"Wade."

"Okay, okay!" Wade deposited another kiss. "Do you want to get started?"

Yes… No… Both… "Alright…"

"Remember you colors?"

Peter nodded. That was something Wade had insisted on. Peter didn't exactly like that they were using a color code system commonly used for kinky sex because it made him nervous, but the logic behind it was sound. Wade or Peter could check in at any time with the colors green, yellow, or red. Green for "good, keep going" and yellow for "that's as far as I can go/we need to discuss this" and red for "stop."

"Get undressed." Wade encouraged.

This was all part of the plan. Peter would keep his boxers on and Wade would keep his clothes on. It was all very scientific, Peter promised himself. Wade was the one who had scrapped any plans of Peter returning the favor. Peter secretly appreciated that as he wanted to keep this focused on information gathering and not get distracted by what Wade might be expecting.

Positioning himself into a reclined position against the headboard and pillows, Peter swallowed nervously. His mouth felt strangely dry. The first thing on the list was kissing. Would Wade notice how dry Peter's mouth was? Would it ruin things?

"Don't look so nervous. This is mostly things we've already done." Wade soothed as he straddled Peter's lap.

"Yeah…" Peter squeezed out. Except it was going to end with something they hadn't done.

"Just relax. Don't think too much." Wade reached over and hit the button on the computer and then kissed Peter. Three minutes of kissing starting now.

Of course, not thinking was the exact opposite of what Peter needed to do. He had to record every reaction he had in his head in order to document it later for further study. So he was hyper focused on what Wade's lips and tongue were doing. Firm pressure, light pressure, flick of the tongue, then it was moving to the right, then Peter's head was tilted back more…

It was odd. Peter recognized these moves but they felt different now that he was focusing on them. Why was that? He still felt warm, but his embarrassment was far more apparent than his arousal. His stomach was swirling with nerves and not anticipation.

The timer went off and Wade hit the next one. Five minutes of adding touch to the kissing. Wade could touch Peter's chest and arms, all in ways he had done so previously. Again Peter tried to think about his reactions and again they felt muted or different than normal. His own mouth felt mechanical, so he tried harder to focus on exactly what he was doing.

That turned out to be a bad idea. Now he was over thinking every move he made, wondering if it was okay or if Wade liked it or not. But he wasn't supposed to be focusing on Wade, right? This was about information gathering.

Too soon, the alarm went off again and Peter jumped a little at it. Wade did exactly as he was told and started dropping light kisses across Peter's chest. They were both distracted, Wade with counting and Peter with trying to figure out why everything felt different. This was unlike any other time they had done something. All Peter could assess was that Wade's mouth was warm and wet, which left a slightly cool spot against Peter's skin when he moved.

Next was Peter's stomach with twenty kisses and usually that was the spot that Peter got worked up over. It was so close to the line they hadn't crossed yet. But this time Peter just felt mounting worry instead of that tight heat his stomach usually had.

When Wade started touching Peter's legs, Peter realized that the timer hadn't been started. Reaching over Peter hit the button himself. One minute. It felt like a very long minute as Peter tried even harder not to move as Wade hands snaked further and further up Peter's thighs. When the timer went off, Peter jumped.

Wade placed one finger over Peter's boxerbriefs and poked at the soft flesh underneath. "You're not hard." He he said casually.

Peter hands flew up to cover his face. "I don't know what happened! Everything feels different!" Next they were supposed to time things to see how long it would take for Peter to orgasm, but his body was not cooperating.

Wade sighed. "I know what happened." He closed Peter's laptop and set it on the floor, out of the way. "You were too focused on the science."

"But that was the whole point!"

"And you learned a valuable lesson: If you think too much, your body doesn't react to stimuli as it does normally."

"Why not?" Peter pouted.

"Because the mind is a complicated thing." Wade said all knowingly. "Now! Since your plan didn't work out, we're going to try things my way."

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you everything before I do it." Wade said happily as he moved his face down to press against Peter's thigh. "I'm going to drag my teeth along the skin here."

Peter gulped and watched wide eyed as Wade slowly opened his mouth to do just that while maintaining eye contact. Peter inhaled sharply at the feel of Wade's teeth and the new sensation it caused. When Wade's mouth was almost closed, he latched onto the skin and suckled on it which caused Peter to twitch in surprise.

Wade pulled off the skin with a wicked grin. "See? You weren't thinking that time."

It was hard to think at all with Wade looking at Peter the way he was. "I… But…"

"Close your eyes."

Peter did the opposite and opened his eyes wider. "Why?"

Wade chuckled. "Because I'm going to touch you and you're not going to know where."

"You said you'd tell me!"

"I am telling you. I'm going to touch you in unknown locations."

"That is not-" But Peter was kissed into silence.

"Trust me?" Wade asked softly.

That was unfair and Peter considered voicing that, but instead decided to just close his eyes. He couldn't argue that Wade had managed more of a reaction in a single move than Peter had with his entire list. Perhaps Wade was onto something.

The first touch was light as a feather and brushed across Peter's side. He squirmed a little at it, surprised at how sensitive he suddenly was. Perhaps it was because of his lack of sight. There was a scientific explanation behind that, after all.

Before Peter's mind could travel any further along that path, he was distracted again by a thumb running along his inner thigh. Then Wade's lips were ghosting across the shell of Peter's ear. Then nails were tracing along his ribs. The touches were slowly building in intensity. At first being light as a breath, then growing more substantial as they went along.

When it got to the point that Wade was mouthing at Peter's neck while his fingers teased a nipple, Peter became aware of how much he couldn't sit still. When they had started Peter's list, Peter had tried hard not to move so he could focus on the data. Now, with Peter's mind barely able to hold onto a thought, his body was practically writhing underneath Wade.

"I'm going to kiss you." Wade breathed and then his mouth was on Peter's.

This time, Peter kissed back without care. He didn't worry about what he was doing or if he was doing it correctly. His arms flew up and wrapped around Wade's neck. He needed to keep Wade in place. Needed to enjoy this longer. This was what he was craving.

Wade's hands ramped up in response to Peter's reactions. His palms gripping and soothing across skin, molding to every bump and dip in Peter's torso and limbs. Everywhere he touched left a trail of warmth that seeped into Peter's skin, making him feel flushed. As his temperature spiked, his skin started to dampen with sweat. Normally he would take note of that, but currently, he couldn't be bothered by it.

Pulling back, Wade whispered. "I'm going to take this off." He tugged lightly at the waistband of Peter's underwear.

Peter's eyes snapped open to look at Wade. "Why?" He blurted out.

"Because you're warm, aren't you?" Wade pointed out and Peter couldn't argue that. "And I want to see you." It all sounded so very reasonable.

"Okay…" Peter breathed.

"Lift your hips."

After a pause, Peter did so and Wade slid the fabric down Peter's thighs. Wade pulled back and Peter's arms slid from around his shoulders. He trailed kissed down Peter's body, moving the underwear down as he went until he was able to pull them off and toss them aside.

"I'm going to kiss right here." Wade said and pressed his lips to the junction of Peter's thigh and groin.

Peter felt like he was breathing too slow and too fast all at once. Wade inched closer to Peter's member, his eyes locked on the now fully erect length. Being observed in such a way with Wade's face so close was extraordinarily embarrassing, yet at the same time he was drowning in anticipation of what Wade would do next. Of what Peter couldn't find the voice to ask for.

One of Wade's hands reached up and lightly brushed over the skin of Peter's testicles. A high pitched noise of surprise ripped out of Peter's throat. Wade cut his eyes up to watch Peter's face. "Color?" He asked.

"Green." Peter choked out.

So Wade kept going, lightly brushing over the area and softly cupping them in his palm. That wasn't something Peter had ever done to himself. It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant. His hips twitched a few times of their own accord. Wade's thumb slid down underneath and started rubbing on the perineum. Now that was an odd feeling.

"Ah!" Peter's hips jerked a away but he immediately pushed them back into place. "Sorry! Green! Green."

Wade smirked. "Sensitive there?"

"Um…" Peter blushed and nodded.

So Wade did it again, watching how each different move made Peter squirm. When Peter was thoroughly distracted, Wade brought his hand up and ran his fingers up Peter's length. Peter's eyes went wide as saucers and his breathing stuttered to a stop.

"Color?" Wade asked softly.

"G-green…"

Keeping eye contact, Wade very slowly bent down and kissed the head of Peter penis. "Color?" He breathed across the sensitive skin.

It took three tries for Peter to speak. "Lime."

Wade raised an eyebrow and his tongue flicked across the warm skin where his lips just were.

"Chartreuse."

"Why is the green getting so yellow tinted?" Wade smirked.

"It… I…" Peter couldn't get his thoughts together.

"You're nervous?"

Peter nodded. His hands twitched but he tightened them up into fists to keep them from moving and held them by his sides. Wade noticed that.

"Touch me. Anywhere you want. Don't hold back."

So Peter let his hands relax and reached up to smooth his fingers over the smooth skin of Wade's head. Wade smiled at that and tilted his head into the feeling on Peter's warm palm.

"Close your eyes and just feel things, okay? Don't worry about what I'm doing and how. I've got this, you just enjoy it."

There was a pause as they held eye contact and then Peter took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and dropped his head back into the headboard. He could do this. He could trust Wade to know what to do. Peter's hands traced the patterns of Wade's skin as that always helped to calm Peter.

Warm and wet circled the head of Peter's member and he hissed at the feeling. It was smooth and intense and unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Which Peter supposed made sense considering he definitely never put his tongue in the places Wade currently was.

Wade's large hand wrapped around the base of Peter's penis, pushing up and down an inch at a time as that mouth engulfed the head. The flat of Wade's tongue lapped along the tip and Peter forgot how to breathe. His fingers gripped at Wade's skull and his mouth fell open of its own accord, though no sound came out.

This was too much. Surely his mind would short circuit like this. Warm waves of pleasure rippled through him with increasing force. His belly was already becoming tight with need. Wade flicked his tongue in a way that had Peter's hips bucking up off the bed. He couldn't even focus long enough to apologize.

Not that Wade seemed to mind. He was completely undeterred and only seemed to double his efforts. The wet noises that caused were obscene and loud within the quiet of the room. But Peter's embarrassment was a far off thing. His mind was fuzzy with arousal, the world dimmed and all focus was landing on what Wade's mouth was going to do next.

A moan was ripped from Peter's throat as his head pressed further into the wood of the headboard. He was barely aware that he had made such a noise, but Wade seemed to be encouraged by it. His head started bobbing up and down, tongue making erratic patterns along Peter's throbbing length.

It was at that point that things changed from a growing and needy ache to something sharp and insistent. It was building higher, tensing up Peter's muscles. He tried to choke out some kind of warning as rational thought lanced through him. He didn't know if Wade wanted that in his mouth or not.

However, there was no stopping Wade now. He was focused on seeing Peter fall over that edge. With a choked shout, Peter did exactly that, his stomach curling forward with the force of it. Wade's mouth and hand didn't stop moving and he rode out Peter's orgasm, happily drinking down the fruits of his labor.

When Peter's muscles unlocked, Wade immediately backed off the intensity of it and just lightly ran his tongue along the area in order to clean up any ejaculate still leaking from Peter. Boneless, Peter collapsed into the pillows and panted for breath. The world was still fuzzy on the edges and he felt utterly exhausted. Which made no sense considering he had just laid there the entire time.

Wade was propped up on his elbow, cheek resting in his hand, and was smirking like he was just so damn proud of himself. "Sooo?"

"Green…" Peter breathed. "So very green…"

"I did good, right?"

Peter huffed out a chuckle. "Yeah…"

"Was it scary?"

"A little." Peter admitted. "But I could definitely learn to enjoy that."

Wade climbed up the bed and curled around Peter to snuggle him. Shifting, Peter cuddled into Wade in return. "You still going to analyze your data?"

"Of course I am." Peter smiled.

Wade chuckled and dropped a kiss on Peter's forehead. "You taste amazing."

Peter felt his cheeks grow hot. "Why are you so intent on making me blush?"

"Because you're so cute." Wade laughed as Peter smacked at his arm.

They lay like that for a while as Peter basked in the afterglow. However, when he shifted forward, he noticed something rather significant that was still happening with Wade. Peter was surprised to find out that Wade got so hard from giving pleasure, but more so that he was still that hard.

"Did… Did you enjoy doing that?" Peter asked shyly.

"I did."

"Do… you want to… fix that?" Peter asked, staring at the bulge.

There was a long pause as Wade considered Peter. "Fix it how?"

"I want to see how you… do that." Peter swallowed, trying to suppress his refound anxiousness. "You might like different things from me. I want to see how you like things."

"Alright." Wade sat up and Peter quickly scrambled to sit across from each other.

"Take your clothes off."

Wade blinked at Peter. "I thought you just wanted to watch."

Peter blushed. "I do, but I had to get naked. It's only fair."

"You're cute when you pout." Wade smirked.

"Off!" Peter waved his hand in the general direction of Wade's clothes in annoyance.

"Okay! Alright!" Wade said and stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He then wiggled around a lot to get his pants and boxers off at once without leaving the bed. He set those beside him as he leaned back against the wall.

Peter's eyes were fixed on Wade's member. It was indeed big. Peter was pretty sure it was bigger than his own, but that might be just an illusion caused by the lack of hair. Peter memorized every little unique detail that he could. It twitched under his gaze.

"You keep staring that hard and you might be able to get me off with the power of your imagination alone."

"What's the point of looking if I can't study it?" Peter defended.

Wade just chuckled as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a single use packet of lube. Peter's eyes went wide as he watched Wade open it and slick it around his hand.

"Why do carry that around?"

"For emergencies." Wade smirked. "My skin's too sensitive for spit alone."

So saying, he spread the lube along his length in long and languid strokes. Peter watched how Wade's grip would change depending on the area. How the thumb would flick up and over the head. The angle at which Wade found most comfortable.

Wade picked up speed slowly, his eyes fluttering open and shut while his breathing fluctuated from deep to shallow. The faster Wade went, the firmer the grip, and the more his thumb stayed pulled up in a position to constantly rub against this one spot near the head. Peter had the wild urge to toy with that spot and see what reactions he could pull from Wade over it.

"You want to try." Wade's voice was breathy but sure of his statement. Peter looked up to see Wade's eyes analyzing his face. "Do it." Wade let go of himself and held out his hand.

Peter's fingers twitched. A thousand arguments flew through his head, but they were all based on self doubt which he know Wade wouldn't let him get away with. So instead of voicing such insecurities, he shoved them aside and carefully reached out to rub his hand along Wade's. The feeling of slick spread across his fingers and palm. It felt oily and Peter wondered if he would have a hard time washing it off.

Looking back down at Wade's ready member, Peter slowly dropped his fingers to explore the skin the way he had wanted to earlier. It twitched under his ministrations and Peter felt a strange surge of accomplishment. Wade wanted Peter. Wade liked Peter's touch.

Wrapping his hand around it, Peter mimicked what Wade had done earlier, trying to get the exact thumb placement and grip. Whatever he was doing seemed to work as Wade dropped his head back and moaned. Encouraged, Peter picked up speed.

"Yeah, just like that, Baby Boy." Wade breathed as his hips rolled forward and back a few times, unable to sit still. "You're amazing."

Peter felt flushed and heady at the compliment and at the reactions he was causing. He felt… In control. It was an unusual feeling for him, especially given the subject and how little study he'd accomplished so far. And yet Wade looked like he was in heaven. Peter's breathing quickened in excitement.

Wade's slick hand moved to cup his own testicles, squeezing gently. Peter watched that intently. Which was why he was fully tuned in as Wade slid a finger down and pushed past the ring of muscle to enter himself. Peter took in a sharp breath at the sight.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Feels better." Wade's voice was slurred with pleasure.

Did it really feel that good? Peter had no personal experience to pull from. However, Wade looked blissed out as he started to work the finger in and out of him ever so slightly. The whole scene fascinated Peter.

"Kiss me." Wade was looking at Peter with half lidded eyes full of desire. Peter couldn't have resisted that if he wanted.

Falling forward, Peter locked lips with Wade who kissed back hungrily. Moans started falling faster from Wade's throat and Peter felt them fill his own mouth. Wade's hips thrust up faster into Peter's moving hand. Wade's free hand gripped the sheets below him tight.

"Close," Wade spoke against Peter's lips. "Please... Don't stop."

As if Peter could. He pulled back enough to watch Wade's face as it contorted in pleasure, chasing after the orgasm just within reach. Peter was entranced by that face when it changed into this mix of bliss tinged with pleasure-pain. Did Peter make that kind of face, too? It seemed odd to think of himself as looking as wanton as Wade did then.

Warm spurts of ejaculate coated Peter's fist. He kept going until Wade made a whining noise in his throat. At that point Peter lightened his grip and stilled his hand, but left it there, sharing heat and continuing to feel the last dribble of cum fall from Wade's release.

"Fuck," Wade panted and then surged forward to kiss Peter again, this time lazily and with more affection instead of hard animalistic need.

When they broke apart, Peter grinned. "I did good?"

"Very green." Wade chuckled.

Peter lifted his hand up and studied the thick substance that coated it. Wade had swallowed so easily. Had said it tasted good. Peter figured that might just be Wade exaggerating things again, but Peter was curious now. Surely just a little… For scientific reasons… Wouldn't be so bad...

"I'll get you a tissue." Wade offered and shifted to reach for the box on the nightstand.

Figuring he was out of time to debate, Peter stuck his tongue out and carefully licked at the pad of his index finger. It was strong and slightly bitter tasting, but mostly it tasted like salt. The pungent flavor of it overwhelmed his senses and almost made it seem like too much, but it faded quickly enough.

Wade was frozen in shock, gaping at Peter with wide pupil blown eyes. "Y-... You don't have to do that." His voice was high and wavery.

The role reversal of Peter's action and Wade's reaction was a rush for Peter. He wanted to continue to have this kind of control. To make Wade the one flustered for a change. So, looking Wade square in the eye, Peter folded his tongue around his middle finger and licked it in one long, slow movement.

"Fuck…" Wade choked, eyes riveted to Peter's face.

Peter wrapped his lips around two fingers and sucked before running his tongue between them and parting his lips so that Wade could see the lewd things Peter's tongue was doing. Peter felt possessed. This craving he had to see Wade at a loss, to know that Peter was the one that caused that reaction, was all but controlling Peter's decisions.

Maybe I have turned into a sex demon. Peter thought wildly. Though he found that he didn't mind it nearly as much as he thought he would. Funny how it wasn't his own pleasure that had brought about this change. It was Wade's.

Wade grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled the hand away from Peter's wet lips. "You're going to be the death of me."

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way." Wade moaned and then kissed Peter again, licking the taste of himself from Peter's mouth.

It was a very long day in bed after that.

Chapter 18

Monday after practice Peter dropped a note into Jac's bag about how he would be at the rec center after school if Jac would rather train without people seeing. Wade had rolled his eyes at it, but Peter felt it was still the right thing to do. If he didn't try everything he could, he would feel guilty about it later. After all, Jac only had a week left at this point.

However, the situation entirely slipped Peter's mind later as swim class ended up far different than what he had expected. They hadn't told Ellie to keep quiet, hadn't even considered it. Though even if they had, she probably still would have run around and told all the kids anyways.

The kids themselves could care less. A few just seemed annoyed that Ellie was loudly insisting that Coach Peter was better than any of the other parent's boyfriends. A few even gave Peter an oddly cheesy grin that Peter wasn't sure how to interpret.

The real problem came when the parents started paying attention and realized what was happening. Forty-five minutes into the hour long class and everyone was gathered around in a mess of raised voices.

"I don't care that you're… like that." One of moms said as she turned her nose up at Peter. "But you should have more professionalism than to date the parent of your student!"

"Oh shut up, Karla!" One of the other moms snapped. "You're just mad because they never date you!"

"How dare you-"

"Besides, you don't even care about that! You're being prejudiced!"

"Oh, so just because I'm concerned about my child it makes me-"

"What difference does it make to how well your kid swims?!"

"Favoritism, for one!" Karla snapped. A few of the parents backed her on that. "We're surrounded by good swim teams! Of course he'll want that brat to get a bigger head start!"

"I would never-" Peter tried to calmly get in but was cut off.

"And what about their safety?" One of Karla's supporters glowered at Peter.

"I always make sure that they-" Peter tried again.

"That's not what she means!" Karla spat. "Who knows where your interests lie considering the untoward person you decided to shack up with."

That finally made Peter angry. "How dare you! Don't talk about him like that, especially in front of his child!"

"I'm sure that brat is fully aware that her father is a freak!" Karla's voice echoed around the room.

Ellie hadn't been able to keep up with most of the conversation, but she knew an insult when she heard one. "Don't talk about my daddy!" She shrieked before darting forward and stomping hard on Karla's toes.

"Ellie!" Peter grabbed the angrily flailing bundle of limbs and pulled her to him as Karla ranted.

"You little shit!" She raised her hand over her head, fully intent on slapping Ellie when a hand circled her wrist in a hard grip.

Everyone froze and stared at the very angry man that had just walked up to the group. Peter gaped in shock. It was Jac, of all people.

"Were you really about to hit a child?" Jac asked in a deadly calm voice.

"They-" Karla started indignantly, but Jac cut her off.

"Please consider that whatever you're about to say somehow excuses child abuse."

Karla's teeth clacked shut and she tugged on her wrist, but Jac didn't relent. Behind him the manager was rushing over with a security guard.

"What's going on here?" The manager demanded.

Jac answered. "This woman was loudly insulting the parent of one of the children. Then she tried to hit said child. She was also loudly attacking your instructor."

Peter just looked at the manager in a panic, while still holding the thrashing Ellie who was screaming, "She called my daddy a freak!"

"Is this true?" The manager turned to the rest of the parents. The more vocal ones that had been on Peter's side agreed emphatically. Those that had supported Karla were silent and unconsciously leaned away from her.

Peter and Jac's eyes met. It was a strange parallel to what had happened between them during training. Jac remained stone faced and released Karla's hand as the security guard moved to stand beside her. The manager was suggesting that Karla find another class for her child. In a fit of anger, she shoved a t-shirt over her child's swimsuit and stormed out without another word.

The class was officially called off early and the other parents gathered their things and left, a few of them patting Peter on the shoulder and telling him it would be alright. Ellie clung to Peter's leg and glared at everyone for good measure. Eventually, it was only the two of them and Jac left in the pool room. (Well, other than the awkward life guard pretending not to have heard anything.)

"So…" Peter faltered, unsure of what to say. "You got my note…"

"Who're you?" Ellie snapped, as she was still on edge.

"This is Jac." Peter introduced. "He's on the swim team with me and your dad."

Ellie's mood instantly flipped to wide eyed excitement. "You're friends with my daddy?"

Jac forced a small half smile. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna race Coach Peter, too?"

"Ah, no." Peter chuckled nervously. "I'm going to help Jac with a little extra practice."

"I can help!" Ellie bounced excitedly. "Can I blow the whistle again?!"

A fond smile pulled at Peter's lips. "Sure."

"I'll… Go get changed." Jac murmured before walking to the changing rooms.

Afterwards they didn't talk about what happened, just set to work. Peter let Ellie walk with him and pointed out the things he was looking for in Jac's form. Ellie would happily yell it at the freshman at the end of each lap. Jac never once questioned it, just focused on trying to adjust things accordingly.

"Can you see what he's doing wrong after the turn?" Peter questioned Ellie. It was really just to make her feel involved, so he was floored when she answered correctly.

"His back is too swish!" She said and moved her hand in an arch.

"That… That's right." Peter shook himself and looked back at Jac. "How'd you know that, Ellie?"

"Daddy yells about it a lot when he watches videos of his races." She said, looking mighty proud of herself.

"That's because I have bad habits." Wade said from behind them, startling them both.

"Daddy!" Ellie shrieked in happiness and launched herself into his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was this late." Wade nervously looked around the empty area.

"No…" Peter shuffled awkwardly and turned back around to focus on the person in the pool. "Class let out early."

Wade eyed Peter suspiciously. "Did something happen?"

"Later." Peter said quietly before calling out the next set of instructions to Jac. The freshman nodded, spared a glance to Wade, and then went back swimming down the lane.

"I didn't think he'd show." Wade stated, impressed despite himself.

"Me either." Peter agreed. "But he's listening, and that's what matters."

"You sure you want him on the team?"

"Everyone should be allowed to swim if they want to." Peter said adamantly. He thought about what Jac had done earlier. It made a huge difference in Peter's opinion of the man, even if things never changed in the future.

Wade walked over to the edge of the pool when Jac came back around and starting offering advice for stamina. Jac just nodded and absorbed it all before trying to put it into action with another couple of laps. Peter smiled at that.

They stayed for another half hour before calling it quits. Peter looked over at Wade in concern. "Are you guys gonna be late for dinner?"

"Nah. I told Gram we were eating out tonight just in case."

Peter grinned at that. It meant Wade had planned for Jac to show, even if it was a small chance. Jac walked over to them as Wade was asking the other two what they were in the mood for.

"Hey, so…" Jac rubbed the back of his neck, eyes cast to the side. "Thanks for doing this."

"Yeah." Peter smiled. "No problem."

"You wanna grab dinner with us?" Wade asked. Everyone turned to Wade in surprise.

"What?" Jac asked, dumbfounded.

"Yay!" Ellie clapped her hands. "I like meeting daddy's friends!"

"Well," Wade smirked. "Now you're stuck. Don't disappoint the kid."

"Uh… Right…" Jac cleared his throat and looked at Peter's friendly face and then down to Ellie's excited grin. "I'll just go get changed then."

"You too, Ellie." Peter encouraged and she ran off to do so.

While the couple was alone Peter quickly explained what had happened. Wade looked ready to murder someone, but Peter insisted they would likely never see the parent again. When Ellie came back out, Wade forced himself to calm down and pretend that he wasn't seething with anger. He scooped up his daughter and squeezed her a little too tight, which only seemed to amuse her.

Jac awkwardly walked back over to them, still looking apprehensive. "Are you sure you want me to come along?"

"I apparently at least owe you a meal." Wade said. "So the question is whether you want to be seen with us."

Peter frowned at Wade's aggressive comment but it didn't seem to anger Jac who just shrugged and looked away. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I intend to kiss Peter in the restaurant." Wade's statement caused Ellie to giggle and Peter to blush. Jac just turned to make eye contact with Wade for a long moment before responding.

"As long as you keep that between yourselves, I think I'll be fine." He deadpanned.

Wade let out a short laugh. "Let's be on our way, then."

They wouldn't exactly say they were friends with Jac after that, but things were certainly better. Jac did in fact beat his personal best and stayed on the team. He never once spoke about the dating preferences of his teammates after that, even when goaded by others.

Occasionally a haunted look would cross his face before his eyes would cut over to Peter or Wade. The incident with Ellie had really affected Jac in a way that Peter hadn't expected would happen. Perhaps Jac had small children in the family that he interacted with on a regular basis, so it hit closer to home. But that was all speculation.

Still, Peter was just happy that the issue had resolved itself. Now they could all focus on their upcoming matches. The next two skirmishes went fairly well and their numbers were good enough that hopefully they'd be invited to state. Everyone was holding their breath over it.

In fact, the tension was getting to Wade, who had never been on a team bad enough to have to worry about it. Peter watched Wade fidget during study sessions, toy with his fingers at they walked together, and pace whenever they were alone. It was mildly fascinating to watch, but also a bit annoying.

They were in Peter's room. Peter was on the bed while idly watching Wade walk the small space over and over as Peter messed around on his computer. "Why are you stressing over it so much?"

"I'm not." Wade insisted.

Peter sighed. "Does it matter that much if we don't make it?"

"I'm fine either way." Wade said nonchalantly, but his speed picked up.

"As far as I can tell from the scores of the other schools, we should make it in."

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"Then why are you so anxious?" Peter tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not. This is entirely normal behavior."

"Normal behavior lately is you having your hands all over me. That isn't the case currently." Peter stated and was proud of himself for only having the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks.

Wade paused and eyed Peter with a hungry look before he huffed and started pacing again. "Fine! You win. I'm wound like a top. But I don't think a handjob is gonna cut it right now."

"Then… What do you want?"

Again, Wade paused and looked at Peter. "I want to be worn out."

"And what does that entail?"

"...Fingers. At least."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "Is… Is it okay for me to do that? I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Do you want to?"

"I… wouldn't be opposed to it." Peter mumbled before curling up behind the screen of his laptop, blushing furiously. "I've done the necessary research at least."

"I don't want to push you towards something you're not ready for." Wade insisted.

"A little pushing it fine." Peter groused, but his tone was mostly directed at himself. "I've… Been kinda… Wanting to… Try…"

Wade was wide eyed and frozen for a long moment before he snatched up his bag. "I'm visiting the bathroom. Be right back. Stay there."

Peter worried at his lip while Wade was gone. In the meantime, Peter put away his laptop and pulled out the tube of lube he kept hidden in his bedside table. Wade didn't know Peter had purchased such a thing since Peter had chickened out on mentioning it more times than he could count at this point.

Re-entering the room, Wade found the pillows arranged for maximum comfort and Peter nervously sitting on the edge of the bed. Wade dropped his bag into a corner before squatting down in front of Peter and kissing the man senseless. When the tension finally drained from Peter's shoulders, Wade pulled back.

"How do you want me?" Wade breathed.

"Get undressed."

A while back Wade had discovered that if he could get Peter in the mood, a switch would flip and Peter would get surprisingly dominant in bed. Peter had found that rather disconcerting at first and had apologized and fretted over it greatly. However, Wade seemed to absolutely adore dominant Peter and would do anything necessary to bring that out. Peter had given up on fighting it by this point.

When Wade's switch was flipped, he no longer obsessed over the state of his skin. However, it took a little more effort to get Wade to that point. Still, he wouldn't argue when Peter gave a command in the bedroom. The contrast of that comparably to their everyday lives and the control it gave Peter gave him a rush every time.

"Lay on your back." Peter directed. "I want to see your face."

Wade obliged and lay back into the stack of pillows Peter had provided. Crawling over, Peter straddled Wade and went about showering the man's clavicle in small nips and kisses. Wade shuffled under Peter restlessly, not having the patience to enjoy the little things at the moment.

"Peter…" Wade whispered and tugged at Peter's shirt.

Sitting up, Peter pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He stayed there and let Wade enjoy the view as they both knew how much he liked looking. Reaching up, Wade slid his hands along Peter's torso, relentlessly seeking out all the spots that made Peter twitch.

"You're supposed to be relaxed when I do this." Peter noted as he squirmed under Wade's touch.

"I don't want to be pampered, Baby Boy." Wade's voice had already turned husky with desire. "I'm used to this. I do it to myself all the time. I just want to feel your long fingers in me. Please."

Peter sighed in defeat before leaning down and capturing Wade's lips with his own once more. When they broke apart Peter bit at Wade's jaw in frustration. "You're so impatient."

Grabbing the tube of lube, Peter slid down Wade's body. Wade's eyes widened at the sight of it. "You didn't tell me you bought that!"

"Shut up." Peter grumbled, trying not to get embarrassed and ruin the mood.

Wade grinned. "You're so good to me. You even bought the jelly kind!"

"Sources said it was the best." Peter muttered as his cheeks flamed. "Lift your legs."

Bending his knees up, Wade assumed the position. Peter stared at all the exposed private areas and swallowed hard. He was nervous, turned on, and eager all at once. It was a strange mix of feelings. Peter let his fingertips lightly graze over the area, enjoying Wade's needy reactions to the not enough sensations.

"Petey, please." Wade moaned as his hips tried to thrust into Peter's hand.

A smiled played on Peter's lips as he popped the lid up on the tube and slicked up his fingers with a generous amount. Carefully, he rubbed against Wade's entrance, encouraging the area to relax. Wade moaned as the ring of muscles clenched and released reflexively.

When Wade started up a string of whispered "please" in protest to Peter's slow pace, Peter relented and pressed one finger past the ring of muscle up to the first knuckle. He twisted it around, making sure the lube was well distributed. Wade gasped and pressed down, encouraging Peter to slide in further.

"Don't tease." Wade moaned as his hands gripped at the sheets.

So Peter swallowed his nerves and pressed ever so slowly into Wade, until his middle finger was engulfed by Wade's body. Which was a strangely fascinating and erotic sight to see. Wade's full cock jumped in excitement.

"More. Give me more." Wade's voice was breathy and his hips rolled as they tried to fuck Peter's immobile finger.

Peter swallowed hard. He couldn't quite explain why that was such a hot sight to see, but he was seriously regretting that he had caused them to wait so long to do this. Experimentally, he pulled back just a little and pushed in again. Wade made a needy noise in his throat.

I want to see how many sounds I can pull out of him. Peter marveled at his own desire, but didn't fight it. Instead he started slowly thrusting in and out of Wade, watching the reactions the man had to it.

Ever so carefully, Peter slid his ring finger alongside the other and into Wade's body. Wade moaned in approval, his body opening up to Peter easily. So Peter picked up the pace, watching how that caused Wade's legs to quiver. Wade made this look like the best experience in the world, which definitely boosted Peter's confidence about it all.

Sliding up Wade's body, Peter nipped at Wade's jaw until the man came to his senses enough to latch onto Peter's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and full of tiny little noises which only proved to excite Peter. He curled his hand more, causing the heel of his hand to bump against Wade's balls with every thrust. Wade broke the kiss with a gasp and a thrusting of his hips.

"Fuck, Petey, yes!"

Peter watched Wade's face contort into varying degrees of pleasure. The man seemed perfectly happy to just leave himself in Peter's hands. Enjoying the experience of Peter's touch inside and nothing more. Peter wasn't sure why that realization sent a bolt of pleasure through him, but it ended with him rutting his straining erection against Wade's hip.

So preoccupied was Peter that he didn't notice the way his fingers were curling further and pressing down harder into Wade's flesh until he ran across a spot that caused the man to almost fly off the bed with a shout, eyes going wide.

Peter froze, terrified that something bad had happened. "What's wrong?"

"No no, nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong." Wade was speaking rapid fire, like he was terrified of Peter stopping. "Do it again, please, right there, again."

Carefully, Peter pressed back down on the spot he'd come across once more. A high pitched whimper escaped Wade's throat and his eyes rolled back into his head. Peter moved his hand so he could rub against the spot again.

"Fuck!" Wade pressed his head back into the pillows, mouth dropping open in slack jawed pleasure.

"Is… Is that your prostate?" Peter asked, uncertain but fascinated.

Wade nodded emphatically. "I can't reach it… with my own… fingers…" His voice was strained, like it was hard for him to form coherent thoughts.

"Tell me if it gets too intense."

"I want it!" Wade babbled, rolling his hips again on Peter's unmoving hand.

So Peter started back up with a slow pace, purposefully sliding against that spot over and over. The noises falling out of Wade's mouth increased in amount and volume. With every passing minute, Peter felt more confident in picking up speed. When he found a steady rhythm that he liked, he started biting at Wade's chest again. He loved the feel of the scarred skin against his tongue.

Wade's hands shot up to wrap around Peter's body. Peter pulled up his free arm to curl around Wade's head, his fingers gently stroking the skin in contrast to the intense movement of his other hand. Wade's body was rigid and trembling, toes curling, breathy half formed words tumbling from his lips.

Peter knew touch free orgasms were hard to do. He'd read the necessary information and stored it all away in his mind. Yet, he had some strange desire to force Wade to climax that way, no matter how long it took. A far away part of Peter's mind shouted about how mean that was, but Wade was always encouraging Peter's controlling tendencies in bed. So Peter decided to go with it.

"Just like this." Peter breathed in Wade's ear, biting at the earlobe. "You can get there. Just like this."

In an arousal strained voice Wade let out a string of broken curses. His fingers clenched into Peter's skin with bruising strength. When Peter mouthed at the hollow behind Wade's ear the man let out a strangled whine.

"Almost there." Peter murmured. "You can do it. Do it for me."

Wade's breathing picked up, his breath harsh as his back arched. Peter kept at it, insistent on pushing Wade just a bit further. Wade's muscles held a fine tremor and his cock was bouncing wildly. His abs were so tight it looked painful.

Peter bit into the flesh of Wade's neck. With a shout, Wade found his release. Ropes of ejaculate painted his stomach to join the thick pool of precum that already covered his skin. Peter didn't stop moving. He didn't stop until a high pitched whine was the only noise Wade's heavily shuddering body could make.

At that point, Peter slowed down and released the tension in his fingers. He very lightly and shallowly moved his fingers in and out of Wade, allowing the man to chase the last remains of mind numbing pleasure. In the meantime, Peter occupied himself by dropping tiny kisses along every inch of skin his mouth could reach.

After a long time, Peter stilled his fingers and Wade caught his breath. Finally, Wade looked over and asked, "Are you usually this good at things you've never done before?"

"Yes, but it usually has something to do with engineering or chemistry."

Wade giggled. He was still rather giddy from the afterglow. Peter noticed he could feel the muscles on the inside clench with Wade's laughter and he stored that information away like the student he was.

Lazily, Wade moved his heavy limbs down to pull at Peter's pants. "I don't think I'm covered in enough cum yet. Why don't you join in?"

Peter smirked. "You like being a mess?"

"You know it." Wade grinned as his fingers wrapped around Peter's weeping cock.

Peter hummed in pleasure before pressing his lips against Wade's in a languid kiss. Wade was relaxed, Peter was content, and everything felt like it was back to normal.

Notes:

What is happening with this top!Peter thing I have going on?! Must be influenced by this bloody thing over here. And by bloody, I mean that literally.

Info dump time!  
Jelly really is the slickest stuff you can get. It stays slick, has a smooth glide, and sticks around for hours (that can be good or bad lol). The doctors use that stuff (I know from a terrible personal experience involving a sunflower seed shanking me on the way out).

Silicone based lube is also nice, but you can't use it with silicone toys (silicone bonds with silicone, so it can mess up your toy). Yet, you should only use non-porous toys on the back end for health reasons which limits you to steel, glass, and silicone. Water based lube is fine, but the booty hole (and colon in general) absorbs water. That's its job. So you have to reapply a lot. Water based also has a bad tendency to get sticky if you like longer sessions, which I find highly annoying.

I prefer using gloves (neoprene, usually) for anal play, especially if you only do a quick clean with a small squirt enema like Wade did. Just in case your muscles tense too much and things get dirty. Always use a condom back there since e coli can set up a staph infection in the urethra of the penis and that is NO BUENO. Wade and Peter do not have their healing factor in this story, so that is more of a concern in this verse (which is the only reason I don't make it a huge concern on my other stories, fyi).

This has been your quick and clean anal 101 lesson. :-p (Legit, tho. I wrote an Anal 101 class that was taught at a convention this past Spring. How about them apples? XD What is my life?)

Side note:  
Since Jac was redeemed in canon, I figured I'd redeem him in the fic.

Chapter 19

Notes:

I've been struggling to find time to write lately. I imagine this will get better after the Holidays and after my roommate is no longer injured and hobbling around (which makes me have to run after her and yell at her to SIT DOWN before she hurts her knee more). heh

When I finish this story I might take a short hiatus to catch up on all the projects I've started but haven't had time to finish. I'd rather wait and then post things in full or post quickly, than to update only once a month or longer.

I know this chapter is a tad shorter than usual, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. Anywho, let's do this!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Everyone was gathered around Coach Fury next to the pool. Nervous energy filled the air as they all held their breath, anxious for what their coach was about to announce. In his usual style, Fury stood tall while giving them all a deeply assessing look, hands clasped behind his back. Beside Peter, Wade looked ready to explode.

"We are going to state." Coach Fury finally announced.

The place erupted into cheers of excitement. Wade looked ready to faint on the spot from his rush of relief. Peter couldn't help laughing at that.

"We will need to work harder than before. Everyone will be meeting with Natasha individually for an updated training plan. Anyone who disobeys her orders will be drawn and quartered."

Tony chuckled at that. "Nothing quite like the classics!"

"We have until the end of the year." Fury continued. "In the meantime, don't do anything stupid! Now, get in the damn pool!"

After practice Wade still looked ready to collapse from his sudden drop in stress. Peter grinned at him. "I hope you aren't going to be like this over Nationals."

"Of course not. We'll know who goes to Nationals at the end of the State competition. There's no weird limbo leaving you wondering."

"That's true." Peter reached out and took hold of Wade's hand as they walked out onto the open grounds of campus. "It's already getting cold." He noted.

"Soon I'll have to start doing things like wrapping you up in my arms to keep you warm."

"Mm, that sounds nice."

"Peter…" Wade stopped and pulled them around to face each other. "It's your day off, right? Let's go celebrate."

"We still have classes tomorrow." Peter raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really saying no, he just wanted to keep Wade's excitement in check.

"We'll get plenty of sleep." Wade looked nervous as he took a deep breath. "We can go stay at a hotel."

Peter's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I want to make sure we'll have all the time in the world and it won't matter if we get loud. Also… I was wondering if you were comfortable with… You know…"

"Are you asking to have sex?" Peter questioned very quietly.

Peter had never seen Wade look so shy. "Well, yeah… If you want…" He swallowed hard. "No pressure. You can totally say no. We can try some other time. I just got caught up in the moment, ya know? I-"

"Wade!" Peter cut off the man's rambling despite the fact that his own face was on fire. "...Yes."

"Yeah?!" Wade lifted Peter into the air and spun him around a few times. "Really really?"

Peter let out a very high pitched squeak at being bodily lifted like that, but he dissolved into laughter at the excitement on Wade's face. "Does it make you that happy?"

"It makes me that lucky." Wade grinned and set Peter down in order to kiss him. "Let's go get dinner. I want to wine and dine you."

"Like in the movies?"

"Exactly. With footsie under the table and feeding you dessert. The whole nine yards."

Peter grinned. "That sounds fun."

It was a great evening, one of Peter's favorite dates so far. It was almost enough to distract him from what they planned that evening. However, as they made their way to the multi-leveled building, Peter's nerves hit him full force. What if Peter hurt Wade? Even if that didn't happen, both Clint and Wade said that sex affected the way a person swam the next day. Shouldn't they be focusing on practice?

Before they reached the building, Peter pulled back on Wade's hand to bring up his concerns. "What if I do something wrong? We can't afford you getting hurt before State!"

"Baby Boy, you are the most careful lover I've ever had. Everything with be fine." Wade reassured, running the fingers of his free hand down Peter's cheek. "If something feels uncomfortable, I'll tell you. I promise."

"But you said it could affect how a person swims!"

"I've got enough practice on the back end that I'm not so concerned. Besides, tomorrow is a practice day." Wade gave an odd little smile. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want anything bad to happen! I'm not good at these sorts of things!"

"I beg to differ." Wade smirked knowingly, causing Peter to blush.

"But…" Peter ducked his head down. "What if I'm bad at it? What if you don't like it?"

"I would hazard to guess that most people's first times were absolutely terrible. It's hard to do something perfectly if you've never done it before. How was your swimming the first time you got in the water?"

"If we're basing it off that, I know I'll be terrible in bed." Peter pouted.

Wade chuckled. "My first time was with a woman. I rubbed her so hard with my fingers that I left a blister, I came in ten thrusts during which she winced the entire time, and afterwards she developed a UTI. So if you manage to do better than that, I think it'll be a win."

A small smile tugged at Peter's lips. "Well, at least I'll have the rubbing part down."

"Exactly," Wade grinned. "I'm not asking you to rock my world with amazing sex. I'm asking you to share an experience with me, good or bad. Besides, we can always learn and try again. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Peter felt a lot better about this. "I'll aim for eleven thrusts, then."

"Sure, make me look bad." Wade teased which pulled a laugh from Peter. With that settled, they started back towards the building to check in.

They had both showered and Wade had cleaned himself to the best of his ability. At that point they went about things as normal. Kissing, touching, getting in the mood. Peter fingered Wade open with meticulous care. And then kept fingering Wade. And then a little more.

"Fuck! Petey! Please!" Wade thrust his hips down onto Peter's fingers, moaning loudly. "Please fuck me."

Peter bit his lip. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Baby Boy, I'm about to shove you down and ride you if you don't get in me right now." Wade muttered rapid fire as his back arched.

There was a moment where Peter's mind went blank at that mental image. His body almost got away from him in order to throw Wade into position, but his nerves effectively stopped that urge in its tracks. It was why Peter wasn't really able to get into headspace.

Being reassured seemed to only take him so far. He was nervous, but not just about hurting Wade. He was nervous about being terrible. Despite what Wade had said earlier, Peter desperately wanted things to go well. He wanted this to be special. Not just for Wade, but for himself.

"Peter, please!" Wade's voice took on a hint of desperation.

"Okay, yeah, okay…" Peter whispered and grabbed the condom as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Wade who moaned at the feeling.

The wrapper slipped multiple times in Peter's lubed fingers as he tried to open it. He fumbled with it for an awkward amount of time before he finally got it out of the package. Then the damn thing wouldn't go on. His hands shook and he could feel the promise of frustrated tears prickle at his eyes.

"It's on backwards." Wade said casually.

Peter turned beet red and his stomach dropped as he tried to turn it around and dropped it. By the time he chased it around the sheets and picked it back up, it was covered in lint. He glared at it like it had ruined everything.

Wade slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and Peter panicked. "Where are you going?!"

"Nowhere." Wade replied lovingly and gently kissed Peter before picking up another packet. He smoothly opened it and easily slid it onto Peter's length. "You made me feel a lot better just now."

"By looking like an idiot?" Peter pouted.

"By showing me I was not the only person in the world that tried to put a condom on backwards."

Reluctantly, Peter chuckled. "Please tell me you did it in front of someone."

"The whole class. I was trying to put it on a banana. The girl that sat next to me never let me live it down."

Peter grinned at Wade's half-pout half-smile. When Wade leaned in for another kiss, Peter relaxed into it. Even in times like these, they were learning more about each other. Becoming closer. That was all Peter could ask for.

"I need a favor." Wade murmured against Peter's lips, voice dark and sexy.

"Mm?"

"I need you to miss the hole three times so we're even. Don't be better at this than me, I'll look bad."

Peter laughed as Wade pulled them both down into the sheets again, showering Peter's face in kisses. As the humor died down, lust replaced it. They devoured each other, hands desperately wanting to feel the peaks and valleys of each other's muscles.

When Peter's needy member could take it no longer, he reached down to take hold of himself. Taking Wade's experience into consideration, he held one finger out to help guide him into position. Pressing lightly, Wade's hole responded with ease and allowed Peter to slip in.

Wade threw his head back with a moan. "Show off."

A breathy laugh escaped Peter as he pushed further inside, slowly and steadily, making sure to pause when Wade's muscles cramped and fluttered. "You're so warm…"  
"Uhn, yeah. Talk to me!" Wade breathed as his arms wrapped around Peter's neck.

"It's like you're trying to hold onto me."

"Yes! I want you in me!"

Peter bottomed out and took a deep breath, marveling at the feeling of it. "I am."

Wade ground his hips down against Peter, seeking out more friction. "Damn, Petey. You feel so amazing."

Well, that did it. How could Peter sit still after hearing something like that? Ever so carefully, he gave a few experimental and shallow thrusts which only proved to make Wade needier. So Peter pulled back father, pushed in faster, watched how it transformed Wade's face and clenched the large muscles of those arms.

"Wade…" Peter whispered as he grabbed the man's legs and pushed them further back. "Wade!" His voice strained as he picked up in depth and speed.

Peter's thrusts were uncoordinated and he had a hard time paying attention to what he was doing. Yet Wade didn't seem to mind as he moaned Peter's name and fisted his aching length. Dropping down, Peter kissed Wade, wet and desperate as his hips thrust of their own accord.

Though they couldn't say how long they went, it was over sooner rather than later. When Wade tensed up and came, Peter wasn't far behind. Soon after they were collapsed on the bed together in a tangle of limbs, catching their breath. Wade was happily running his finger through Peter's hair over and over again.

When Peter's mind was once more functioning normally, his anxiety unfortunately returned. "Was… I mean, did I… Bad?"

"Best sex of my life." Wade mumbled happily.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I know that's not true. If you tell me bad sex is good, I won't know how to make it better." He grumbled.

"Peter…" Wade whispered. He paused before taking a deep breath to continue. "Nobody has ever looked at me the way you did while in the act. Especially not since- ...You were watching me like I was-..."

"Perfect?" Peter provided truthfully. "Because that's all I could think about."

"I'm so far from-"

Peter kissed Wade into silence. "You've said it before, now it's my turn. You're perfect for me."

Wade's eyes flicked back and forth between Peter's for a long time before surging forward and kissing the man senseless. Like the young bodies they were, the two ended up wearing themselves out with a few more rounds before finally falling asleep tangled in each other's arms.

The team stood in a cluster facing the athletics wing of B&M's campus. The early morning light winked off the large windows of the building before them. Their jersey jackets fluttered in the soft winter breeze. A promise of snow had been hanging in the air all week, but the current clear skies kept it at bay.

Peter reached out and took hold of Wade's hand. This time they were both wearing gloves in order to hold the bite of the winter air at bay. Ahead of them, Bruce leaned in closer to Tony who placed a hand into the pocket of the other man's jacket.

Fury stood facing them, giving everyone an assessing look. "This is it. It either ends here or we go on to Nationals. Whatever the outcome, we will be training harder than ever to make sure we're the best. So let's go in there and show those assholes what we've accomplished."

Overlapping voices responded in excitement, gearing up for the competition ahead. Wade squeezed Peter's hand a little tighter and looked over with a grin that Peter returned. They were a new team and this was their first time at State. The other schools wouldn't know what hit them.

Steve stepped forward and turned to address the group, a glint in his eyes. "Avengers! Move out!"


End file.
